Code Geass: Valiant R2
by Sir Nikolas Xi Imperia
Summary: One Year has past since the Black Rebellion. The Valiant Knights have become Avangers and hunt the exiled forces once loyal to the alliance in Area 11. Neo Von Waldstein has gone mad and must remember who he was, and the family he's wrongfully trying to destroy, before it's to late. Elizabeth Waldstein, his sister and Kallen Kozuki, his fiancee, must reform the old alliance again.
1. Chapter 1 - The Fallen Knights

**Welcome to R2 of Code Geass: Valiant. If you haven't read R1 then what the hell are you doing reading this! JK!**

**R1 is very slow to start but gets better over time. So go read it if you haven't!**

**R2 is filled with even more OCs along with dealing with the losses and events from R1. Please refer to the web link on my profile for the changes with bios of the OCs and most of the Knightmare.**

**Now on to the Story!**

* * *

_**Code Geass: Valiant R2 Chapter 1 - The Fallen Knights**_

**[Italian City of Rome, Military Command Center]**

"We hold this city!" Yelled the middle-aged commander of the cities defense. On the screen in front of him, a large naval force waited at the coast of Rome along with a strong coastal defense network and then the army with many knightmare. All of Italy's other forces were spread in the southern area to prevent the Britannian units from marching on Rome. The brits would have little strignth left if they marched from the south and if they came from the sea they would lose to the power of the Italian Navy.

"Commander the Britannians are asking for our surrender and to turn over any X-Lords within the city" A officer reported from the communication console.

The commander looked at him with a hate filled glare "The Britannians cannot hope to defeat our defenses. Rome is the most well defended city in the EU. Tell their commander in my exact words… NUTS!"

After a moment the same officer spoke again "Sir the coast is reporting a unknown ship rising from the ocean!"

"Is it a sub of some kind?" He asked.

The officer gasped in shack and fear "It's the Archangel!"

**[Roman Coast]**

A Avalon class warship floated towards the Italian Navy. The ship was much different from the Avalon. It's top section was painted a glossy black with gold markings of royalty along the hull. It was also longer then the old Avalon and had a large cannon on each side of the hull, three smaller ones on the top and three more on the under side.

"OPEN FIRE!" screamed the Admiral and the entire fleet fired their full arsenal of shells, missiles, rockets and bullets.

A large cloud of smoke was now all that could be seen. The crew of the fleet gazed into the cloud expecting a burning ship to come crashing out of the sky. But what they got was a clean ship emerging from the blackness with a glimmering light surrounding it like an orb. Suddenly the side of the ship began to shine and spark moments before two large beams of white light tore through the fleet and collided with the coast before causing a pair of large explosions.

The remaining ships began firing again only for their shot to hit a the thin white orb.

A single knightmare rose to the top of the hull. It's was larger then most and blood red in color with gold markings. It's knees and shoulders had bladed harkens and it's forearms extended beyond the hands which were pointed. It had multiple wings protruding from two main wings that attached to it's shoulders just behind the blades. The knightmare itself was so large that it's cockpit was inside the chest and not protruding behind it.

"What the hell it that monster!?" Yelled a young sailor of one of the remaining ships.

The knightmare's wings shot out white energy before forming solid energy between each of the fins to resemble an angel. It then flew towards the fleet at blinding speed.

The captain of the ship removed his hat and sat in his chair "That is the angel of death"

Black blades with a glowing white edge extended from above it's wrists and it sliced through the first ship like hot butter.

The captain watched as the knightmare flew right towards his bridge "The Avengers angered the wrong man"

The last thing he saw was the blade inside the bridge before it all ended.

The red knightmare rose into the air as the ship fired it's positron cannons again with the same devastating results as the last.

To the horror of the few remaining vessels, a pair of Caerleon class ships rose from the sea. Each as black as the Archangel and bore similar markings. They began firing their rail guns on the remaining ships and the Archangel joined in.

The red knightmare flew towards the coast. the coastal defenses began to rain fire into the air but the knightmare flew around their attacks and the few that could make contact were stopped by a white shining orb around it.

"It can't be stopped!" Screamed a gunner just before the white blade cut through his cannon.

The three ships unleashed a volley of fired that riddled the coast in more craters. The red knightmare rose as it's arms began to glow white. It out stretched it's arms as beams shot from them with a roaring sound. It then moved it's arms and the beamed devastated the entire coast like nothing.

The red knightmare returned to the Archangel and the ships simply returned to the ocean.

The remaining forces breath a sigh of relief only for a moment before the Britannian Navy was sighted on the horizon.

**[Unknown Location, Kallen's Apartment]**

Kallen sat upon her couch in front of the television in tears. The new was replaying the attack of Rome from last week over again. Brittanian news had titles like "Avengers win another for the homeland" while EU and Chinese were saying "Reaper's death toll numbers in the thousands"

Furniture in the room was floating a few inches while most smaller items were moving around randomly.

She had tortured herself with watching every battle the red knightmare took place in and every time the death it would bring to others forced tears to rain from her eyes.

"Kallen, We're back from the meeting!" Came a call from the other room as someone entered the apartment.

Kallen quickly wiped away her tears as little pitter-patter of small feet could be heard coming to her. All of the floating items slowly floated back in place like nothing had happened.

"MAMA!" Yelled a small toddler as he ran to Kallen. The boy had almost black, crimson hair to his mid-back already and bright blue eyes.

"Hi my sweet boy" Kallen cooed as she picked him up "Where's Aunty Yuna?"

Yuna Kage walked into the room holding the diaper bag and a smile for the pair "Poor little guy missed his mommy"

"Thanks for watching him again" Kallen said sadly before turning off the TV.

Yuna shrugged off the bag and flopped into an armchair sideways "No prob. Little guy was passed around between politicians and diplomats most of the time. He's a little charmer like his pops… oh yeah, my bad"

Kallen looked back at the blank TV but shook off the pain before tears could fall.

"How'd it go?" She asked the younger teen.

Yuna sighed "They want us out of the EU within three nights. Just before they plan to meet with Prince Schneizel for talks of cease fire"

"Can we head to China and meet up with the Black Knights?" Kallen asked worried.

Yuna shook her head "Hitomi's there now trying to convince those nutless fools but don't hold your breath"

"Awndy Toma!" The boy yelled at the mention of Hitomi.

The girls giggled at his youthful happiness while everything was just so wrong.

"Logan do you want to go see Miss Destiny?" Kallen asked.

The boy nodded happily "Dessie!"

The girls giggled again.

"I'll stay here" Yuna said "I'm bushed after dealing with political BS all day"

Kallen picked up her son and walked to the door. As she passed the window she glanced out at the city of Athens far below her.

Outside the room was a hallway with other doors to other high-end apartments and an elevator at the end. She went to it, it's walls each had the Valiant sigil which always caused Kallen to shiver at the sight of. She pressed several numbers on the panel and the elevator began to descend.

She was near the top of the building of 500 floors and after nearly five minutes the numbers hit zero and began counting up with a negative sign. It finally stopped at -51.

She walked out into a coridor with another elevator, only this one had the words Deck-1 Bridge, Deck-2 Officer Quarters, and so on.

After a moment more she was at the bridge of the Hydra where a woman with light red hair and blood red eyes in white and red Japanese garb, was standing talking with another girl with blonde hair around her age in a business suit.

"Has young Lord Blitz returned from the council meeting?" The blonde asked.

Kallen nodded before placing her son down "No touching remember"

He nodded and then ran towards the blonde "Jewet!"

Juliet smiled and hugged the child "Hey lil' master"

"Des, we need to get out of the EU" Kallen informed "Hitomi's trying to get China to take give us passage to the other base but it's not likely unless we assist the rebels"

Destiny looked to ponder for a moment before the holo-table moved activated and overlooked Athens.

"We don't have the time" She said as her eyes scanned the city.

Suddenly a alarm rang, but not in the ship. It was coming from the facility itself.

"Attention Valiant personnel" A automated voice sounded "This is an Omega level order. All Valiant personnel are to abandon their current projects and proceed to the assault shelter on the first floor. Activating defense system in ten minutes"

Kallen froze and whimpered "Omega level. He's here. He's going to kill me he's-"

A loud smack rang through the room and suddenly Destiny was thrown across the room by an invisible force.

"Dessie! Mama!" Cried Logan loudly.

Kallen held her bruised cheek and looked shocked at the other girl who stood like nothing happened when being thrown with such force into solid metal would've killed most others or at least left them badly injured.

"To think he fell in love with a coward" Destiny said emotionlessly before walking out of the room.

"DESSIE!" Logan cried out but she ignored his cries.

Kallen picked up her son and bounced him to calm him down but he continued to reach towards the doorway that Destiny had just gone through.

"I'll never understand why he likes her so much" Kallen said. "She's not even a cold person, she feels nothing at all for anyone"

Juliet shrugged "Only Neo truly knew anything about her. Hitomi knew something but locked it out of her memory under his orders"

"It's starting" Kallen said looking at the holo-map. The Archangel descended from the clouds along with it's escorts just above the Valiant Tower at the center of Athens.

**[Athens]**

Several knightmare emerged from the Britannian ships. 25 Vincent frames painted black and silver, 2 more were specially painted ones that took the lead of groups of ten. One was dark green with red and bore a pair of large axes. The other was white and blue with red trim and wielded a pair a bladed bow.

The others who took the lead were, a silver and white knightmare that looked like breed of Britannian and Black Knight design. In truth it was a Valiant Dark Design. A purple Vincent with gold markings of royalty and resembled Cornelia's Gloucester with it's large jousting lance and had an escort of five Vincent. The last was the red knightmare in the lead of the others.

To the people below it was like the sky opened to reveal the gate of hell and these demons emerged. It made it all real when the pilot of the red knightmare spoke.

"I, Neo Von Waldstein, Lord of Valiant and Knight of Two of the Holy Britannian Empire, claim the land of Greece as Area 20. Turn over the X-Agents that are hiding here. Oppose us and die"

"You wont take us so easily!" Suddenly a black knightmare appeared in the sky in front of the red knightmare and fired from a black VARIS that shot a large white beam at it only to hit the shield.

"It's the black knightmare again!" the pilot of the white Vincent said.

"Jenny, take your squad right. Get behind it before it can disappear again!" Yelled the pilot of the green one.

"You are not the one I want" Neo growled "Where's that bitch Kallen Kozuki! I will see this city painted red with her blood as Tokyo when she killed my sister and my friend!"

The black cloaked knightmare turned the head slightly and watched as the Vincent teams surrounded it.

"Trivial" Destiny said. Suddenly white beams shot through the Valiant Tower from below and wiped out a large number of Vincent.

"Princess move!" The pilot of the white knightmare yelled and pushed the royal Vincent away.

Neo's shield protected his knightmare from the blast but caused it to deflect off of the shield and shower the city below with energy bolts that exploded.

The Hydra emerged from the wreckage of the now collapsed Valiant Tower and began ascending.

"She's down there!" Neo yelled manically before diving for the ship.

"Princess, Kyle, You take that knightmare while Ashley and Jenny will reinforces Lord Waldstein" Kira ordered from the ship.

"Affirmative" Kyle Valentine said "Princess, You and the Vivian stay back until I can assess this things traits"

The Vivian moved in fast at the black knightmare with it's lance only to be blocked by a black sword with white edge. The Vivian backed away just as the black one slashed with a second sword. The Vivian then pointed the lance at it's enemy and the weapon glowed before firing a large white beam.

A both of lightning shot out from the side of the Hydra at the red knightmare only to hit the shield.

Neo laughed "The Omega cannot be defeated by a mere lightning rod"

The Raiden flew into the air towards the Omega which readied it's blades but the Raiden flew over it and into the hoard of Vincent before it's blade sparked wildly.

Neo looked for a moment but turned back to the Hydra, leaving his people to their fate.

Having advanced Vincent models, Ashley's Marauder and Jenny's Rouge were able to activate their positron shields in time to block the lightning attack while the standard units flew from the sky and exploded in the city below.

"That's the fifth team this month!" Jenny yelled.

Suddenly the Raiden's sword was pushing into the shield of the Marauder.

"Damn these cheep imitations!" Ashley said. The shield of the Vincent Type-V's were no where near the power of the Omega.

The Rouge slashed at the Raiden and forced it to back off of Ash but Raiden had left a small device within the shield that exploded and dropped the shield completely.

The black knightmare had both arms crossed in front of it with a pair of solid white blaze shields but the cloak burned away.

"Lancelot!" Kyle gasped "Another copy?"

"Guinevere is her name" Destiny said "It was X's gift to Earl Asplund"

"Well this is the Knightblade" Kyle said as he removed small cylinders from each of his thighs that shot out a white beam saber "A gift to me when I terminated my association with X"

The two charged at each other with their duel blades and clashed.

The Omega stopped near the Hydra and it began charging it's wrists.

"Now to destroy the last of X's accursed followers!" He shouted and fired the beams.

A dark beam shot out and clashed with one of his beams while the other alone wasn't strong enough the penetrate the shield.

"There you are!" Neo exclaimed at the sight of the Guren shooting a beam of Radiant Energy into his positron one. He then turned the other cannon into the one super large beam that began over powering the Guren's "Die you bitch!"

"Someone please!" Kallen begged in tears "I cant fight him!"

Suddenly Neo grabbed his head in pain. Images flashed in his mind faster then he could see what they were. It all stopped on a boy of ten years with long crimson hair and a pair of geass sigils looking into his eyes.

"Remember who I am" the boy said.

"What the hell is this!?" Neo growled in pain.

The boy changed into a nude Kallen "Remember who I am"

"You killed Elly!" Neo roared.

She changed into V.V. "Oh yeah? Was that what you were told? Remember who I am"

"You are my master!" Neo said through the pain

He then changed into X "There is only one master!"

"Kira killed you!" Neo roared "What geass is this!"

X changed into Neo wearing the Ashford uniform and then the Valiant one "Remember who I am!"

The Omega suddenly turned around and fled towards the Archangel.

Ashley and Jenny watched as the Omega sped past them and the moment they looked back to the Raiden, it disappeared.

Guinevere fell back from the Knightblade and fired it's VARIS at it only for the Vivian to block it with it's positron cannon. The Vivian took the chance to come at the Guinevere with a jab but it pushed it's blade down the side of the lance towards the Vivian itself but it was stopped by batch of hexagonal blaze shields floating on their own.

"A druid system?" Destiny said as she backed away.

"We're not done yet!" Kyle roared and aimed his arms at the black Lancelot and fired it's wrist mounted Hadron Blasters.

The moment they should've hit the knightmare vanished.

A moment later the Hydra reached the clouds and it's large read engines activated and the ship sped off above the clouds and out of reach of even the Omega.

**[Tokyo Settlement, Chinese Consulate]**

Elly smiled as she sat back in her chair. On the desk was the mask of Zero and she was now sitting within the United States of Japan.

"Phase one of the operation is complete" She said to C.C.

The immortal nodded "It's all up to Kallen now. We have our king"

Elly looked at the chessboard on the desk.

It was still being set up but was wrong. Black, queen's knight was on the Britannian side along with the a black second queen and a rook.

"We'll have it all soon enough" Elly said smiling "Neo ensured that a year ago"

**[Flashback One Year Ago, Hydra Bridge]**

"Where are they!" Elly yelled at Hitomi who looked dazed.

The immortal ninja shook her head as if to clear a fog.

"Where is my brother!? Where's my Lelouch!?" She asked again.

Hitomi looked around and quickly went to the holo-table.

"What are you doing?" Elly asked.

"Blackout has been activated" Hitomi gasped "This cant be"

"What?" Elly asked worried.

Suddenly a holo-gram of Neo played.

"If this message is being played, then I was pulled though the Thought Elevator and likely to my death or to face the emperor. I know of only those two likely outcomes that Valiant Dark will lead to if I've been captured. As most of you know, Valiant Dark is run by most of the Valiant Heads all over the world in the different Valiant Industries facilities. As CEO, I will notice the workings of it and destroy it. As this message is being played, a virus is working it's way through the Valiant servers to remove all traces of Valiant Dark from everything but my personal sketches. As of now Valiant Dark is dead. I've left instructions with different people in the order and this message is going to every head of Valiant Dark. This will now play for those nearby"

Elly watched frozen as the room sensors scanned the room. Hitomi just watched intensely.

"Hitomi Yamato - Agent Hokage. Hitomi, I'll leave you in temporary command until Destiny is complete, that is if I was successful in my mission and the project works. She is to have the Lancelot-Hood or Guinevere as the techs call it. I want you to take the Hydra and flee to the EU facility in London and assist the EU with fending off the Britannians while building what you can with the data in the Hydra's computer. If you can unite the EU and Chinese Federation with our forces then we can still win. Good luck my friend and thank you my knight"

Hitomi shed a sigle tear before wordlessly going to the helm and setting a coarse for China to drop off the Black Knights survivors that Elly had waiting in the hanger.

Elly watched as Neo seemed to looked right at her.

"Elly my sister. If you plan worked then you are now considered dead and free to be Eve and serve Lelouch. I'm sorry I cannot assist further with the two of you but you will need the EU's help to hold Japan and I have good people there that wont claim it for themselves. If I'm dead then you will be the head of Valiant and own the mining rights to japan and thus hold the world. I wish you and old Lulu all the love and good luck trying to get him to actually express some damn affection. That guy's horrible at that stuff. I love you sis, always remember that no matter what I am forced into"

Elly just broke down and cried. The sobs waking the knocked out Kallen who the message was now for.

"Kallen, my soul. I'm sorry I couldn't free Japan with you or be there for our son. Once I saw that vision any number of events could've changed to lead to him being forced to lose his father. I may be dead or I may become a monster of Britannia, of that I am uncertain. But no matter what happens, protect our son. Protect yourself, and If need be, kill me to do it. I don't want to see you in C's world until I've had time to build the house okay? You are my heart and soul my love, and our son is my legacy. Logan Von Waldstein-Kozuki-Valiant"

Kallen was able to get into the captain quarters that was attached to the bridge before breaking down.

Chapter End

* * *

**AN: Okay that's chappie numero uno!  
**

**FYI: Elly's part is after the recovery of Zero(Episode 2). it all happened the same way so i didnt write it out.**

**The chess piece this was as so**

**Neo is the Rook seeing as he's a strong piece but lacks the restraint of a king and the loyalty of a knight.**

**Kai/Kyle is the knight since he was Nunnally's knight.**

**And last is the second queen, Nunnally. More as Lelouch's personal thought towards her then the ability to do anything of the board.**

**The X-Agents is now what Valiant Dark calls themselves.**

**Same goes for the Avangers being the Old Valiant Knights only without the old restraints of honor and now only want to avenger their dead.**

**Logan is a very advanced 1 year old due to a special factor that no one expected or knew was possible.**

**I had intended for this to come out for my birthday on feb 10****th**** but I had to do job applications and didn't have the time. Yay I'm 19!**

**THANKS.**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Flower Blossoms

**I'm sorta pushing past the beginning stuff with Lelouch cause it happens all the same only Eve is doing Kallen's parts. I really didn't want to just write a chapter with everything being the same as the episode.**

* * *

Code Geass: Valiant R2 Chapter 2 - The Flower Blossoms

[USJ, Zero/Eve's Office]

Lelouch sat behind the desk and eyed the other occupant of the room. Elly had changed a lot in the past year, he still couldn't get over what had happened.

[Flashback: Kanime Island]

A single gunshot rang in the ruins of Kanime Island. Zero's mask fell to the stone floor revealing him to be Lelouch.

"I didn't want it to be you" Suzaku said bitterly.

"Yes, I am Zero" Lelouch admitted "The one who leads the Black Knights, who challenges the Holy Britannian Empire. The one who holds the entire world in his hand"

"I should've arrested you when I had the chance" Suzaku said.

"You knew it was me?" Lelouch asked and then smirked "It doesn't matter now"

"What do you mean by that?" Suzaku asked.

Lelouch nodded towards the cave entrance. Suzaku turned to see the Neo walking towards them.

"Lord Waldstein, you shouldn't have come here" Suzaku said over his shoulder.

"I'm needed here" Neo said as he came up the steps of the platform "I would assume neither of you know what this place truly is"

"A temple of geass" Lelouch said.

"A place of evil" Suzaku corrected.

Neo chuckled "No it is simply a doorway to another world. Geass is needed to use it though"

"You've used geass to become the Knight of Two" Suzaku said turning to watch both Lelouch and Neo.

"It takes many forms Suzaku" Neo said as he swiped his hand over his face to reveal his pair of geass filled eyes. "Mine simply make me observant"

"I was told" Suzaku said "What are we going to do about Zero?"

Neo looked towards Lelouch and his blade came out of his arm. Suzaku's eyes went red and he was forced to jump backwards just as Neo spun to cut him.

"The LIVE command" Neo said watching Suzaku "I'm sure I could still find a way to kill you"

"They killed Elly and Euphie and you're siding with him!" Suzaku yelled. "How could you betray everything you love!"

"My reasons are my own" Neo said "Elly and Euphie don't need to be mourned. Their wishes must be created. Valiant is the future of this world"

"I didn't want it to come to this" Suzaku said before turning back to Lelouch.

Neo ran forward "Never turn your back on your enemy!"

The moment he went to cut Neo's mechanical arm shattered.

"What the hell?" Lelouch gasped.

Neo stood frozen in shock right behind Suzaku. He was hunched over like he was hit but nothing was there.

"Damn it" Neo said before coughing up blood and falling to his knees "This is your betrayal?"

Suddenly Kai faded into sight right in front of Neo.

He leaned to Neo's ear before standing "No, this is your failure X" He then tapped Neo between the eyes and the older teen dropped to the ground.

"NEO!" Lelouch called but he didn't move "Damn it Kai. You'd betray Nunnally like this!"

Kai looked coldly at Lelouch "My name is Count Kyle Valentine, that Eleven garbage Kai Kozuki is dead"

[USJ, Zero/Eve's Office]

"Lelouch!"

Lelouch came out of his daydream/memory to the site of the new Elly.

"What?" He asked.

"You cant just go to sleep whenever you want" She scolded "What if Xing-ke walked in here or something"

He raised his hands "Okay okay. Jeez I didn't mean to and I was only asleep for a few minutes anyway"

"Fine" She said happily "We have a call before you have to head back to Ashford"

"Who?" He asked reaching for his mask.

She grabbed it and shook her head "It's a weakly update from Hitomi and Kallen"

He nodded and spun his chair to face the large screen. But instead the wall opened and a pair of small blue floor pads were there and glowing.

After he stepped on one and soon the life-sized image of Destiny appeared in front of him.

"Who are you?" Lelouch said shocked and franticly covering his face with his hands.

She smiled slightly before her face became a cold glare "I am Destiny. Commander of Valiant Dark. I am already aware of you identity Lelouch Vi Britannia"

"I didn't know there was more members of Neo's organization he trusted or would make leader in his stead" Lelouch said.

"Are you saying I took this position from another?" She asked.

"Neo has always confused me but Kallen and Hitomi are people I've actually met" Lelouch said.

She narrowed her eyes at him. Lelouch took note that she never looked into his eyes directly, even if they were holographic.

"I was placed in command shortly after YOU lost the Black Rebellion and Neo was captured" She said bitterly "Hitomi and Kallen are fighters. They could not lead what was left of Valiant Dark"

"Will you stop Lelouch" Elly scolded "We have more important matters to deal with then 'who knows what's behind the mask?'"

Lelouch nodded "How long until you can arrive in Area 11?"

"The Archangel was recalled to the homeland after our last battle" She informed "With them gone we're free to evacuate the other Valiant Dark bases in Europe"

"In other words, you're not coming anytime soon" Lelouch stated.

"Awnty!"

"Eh what was that?" Lelouch asked.

Destiny suddenly smiled brightly. The image blurred for a moment from movement.

"You'll love this" Elly said.

The image came back with destiny holding a toddler.

"Woo dat?" Logan said shyly.

"Uncle Lulu" Elly said teasingly.

"Unc Lu!" Logan yelled "Wero!"

"Who?" Lelouch said not figuring it out.

Elly giggled "Logan say your name"

"Wogan Yon Valant Yotuki" He said proudly.

Elly giggled and leaned towards Lelouch's ear "That would be, Logan Von Valiant-Kozuki. It's amazing he can talk as much as he does for being a year old"

[Archangel, Deck]

Neo stood looking out at the passing ocean in his rounds attire. His black and gold cape blowing in the breeze of the slowly moving ship.

'It happened again' He thought 'Why do I black out in battle with them! Kallen killed them and yet I black out at every encounter. London, Paris, Berlin, Athens and now Rome'

He looked to the sky 'Who is that boy with the geass. He has to be the reason for all of this. Remember who I am? Do I know him?'

"Neo!"

Neo turned around to spot Ashley coming towards him in her green Valiant uniform.

"What is it Ashley?" Neo asked plainly.

"Where are we going?" She asked "You wont tell anyone and cut all positron power on the fleet and any communication"

He looked out in front of the ship "We're on a mission for Prince Schneizel and looking into people who may know the location of X's followers"

"But where?" She insisted "You know you can trust us Neo. We're family, we share pain"

"You know nothing of my pain!" Neo yelled as he held his head "Everyday I feel the loss of my twin! You know nothing of a true bond!"

"I know you're an ass!" Ash yelled before running back the ship.

Neo just looked back at the sea "No one knows my pain"

[Ares Villa, Garden]

A young teen with wild red hair sat in the gazebo in meditative position. He wore a loose black tee and black pants with gold lines own the trim and a Britannian emblem on the right leg.

Rain gave the plants a light shower and let out a thin fog.

"Kai are you out here!" Call someone from the villa.

"In the gazebo!" He answered.

He opened his eyes and saw a girl running towards him. Her hazel tussles flowing freely behind her. Her body that of a young model, curved even at a young age. A result of rigorous training and an iron resolve. Her eyes were both closed but she ran in the rain unobstructed.

"I've been looking everywhere for you" She said once she got under the gazebo.

"I've been out here for about an hour" He said "You could've just sent a text and I would've come"

She blushed "I thought I would surprise you but then I couldn't find you in that big house"

He laughed "It is a little big for two people. Maybe we should've went with the others"

"No I'd rather spend time with you" She said blushing more "So eh…what are you doing out here?"

"Meditating" He said simply "Nothing else to really do right now"

She frowned "Sorry it's so boring here"

He jumped up and grabbed her hands "It's alright, this is your home. I'm just a warrior in a beautiful place"

"You sound like Neo" She said sadly "Always saying you're wrong for something that everyone should have"

"What do you mean?" Kai asked.

"The last time we were training, I asked why he doesn't he seem to get along with anyone anymore" She explained sadly "He said that he was nothing but a killer and didn't deserve to love or else they die"

Kai backed away from her "He's that bad?"

"Yes" She replied "I've even heard him screaming in his sleep. When I ask him about it he tells me it's something to do with losing Elly and the geass"

"I guess he needs more time to get over Elly huh?" Kai said with a shrug.

"He lost his mother, then his twin sister, even friends like Amanda, Freya and Euphie" She explained in an slightly angered tone from his uncaring mood "And then Cornelia and Victoria disappear"

Kai bit his lip but said nothing while she pressed on.

"I know my father and that kid have something to do with him not wanting to fix the world anymore" She said bitterly "The Neo I know would never lust for vengeance in Elly's name or wipe out whole cities"

"You can't talk like that" Kai tried to calm her by putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled "You're a liar too! I can feel your regret every time we talk about Neo and the hate that still burns inside of you for Britannia! I'll do what Neo started alone if I have to!"

"What are you saying?" Kai asked.

She opened her eyes and look blankly into Kai's eyes "I'm going to make this world te way my brother promised I would one day see with my true eyes"

Kai kneeled "I would never make you go it alone princess"

"Does thou promise never to be dishonest ?" She asked with a stern voice.

"Yes your highness!"

She placed a hand on his shoulder "Does thou pledge to follow any command I give even in rebellion to the crown or against all morals, duties, ethics, and law"

"If you command it, then it is just and true"

"Good" She said and pulled him to stand "I, Nunnally Vi Britannia, do hereby command thee… to kiss me"

"Yes your high- WHAT!"

[Former Victorian Institute, Throne Room]

"What is the status of the repairs?" Raven asked from atop her iron throne of blades.

"The Thought Elevator will be usable within the hour milady" A man in a lab coat said.

She nodded "Good. I have reason to believe we will have visitors here soon and I'd like to be gone before they get here"

"I'll inform the guard and ready the equipment" He said before leaving her.

She smiled "Come brother"

A sudden flash came behind her and Frost walked around from the back of the throne.

"Did you setup the shipment with your master?" She asked with scorn.

He nodded "Master Alucard will have them at the planned location by the morning"

Suddenly the building shook.

"That wasn't from the excavating was it?" She sighed.

The door burst open to a frightened soldier "Milady, the Avengers are here! And the Knight of Two is in the lead!"

Raven stood "Do not engage the Omega. I've already ensured it's removal"

"What have you done?" Frost asked angrily.

She smiled "I simply told our dear brothers of this place"

[White Lotus Base Exterior]

"Marauder, Rouge, take the lackeys" Kira ordered from the Archangel "Omega will deal with the Lancelot Club when it appears"

"Roger that!" The two girls said as they moved out of formation with their Vincent teams.

The artic base that once had once been ruins of a Geass Order facility, was now a fortified white dome that was almost hidden in the ice and snow of Alaska.

"I want Raven and Frost alive!" Neo ordered in a threatening voice "They know where X's followers are hiding"

The three teams spread out. Neo high above while the two teams of Vincents moved near the ground. Suddenly doors opened along the bottom of the dome and out poured knightmare with the White on Blue coloring of the White Lotus. Most were Gloucester and Sutherland frames while some were Gekka, none with a float unit.

'They know not to challenge me' Neo thought amused.

Suddenly a small door opened at the top of the dome and flight enabled frames emerged. They were Vincent frames along with a black and blue Vincent with a chest that resembled the Gawain's shoulder cannon and the Lancelot Club with the Conquista pack.

"Raven and Frost" Neo said with a grin.

The Vincent frames went to command the ground forces while the black Vincent and Club flew towards the Omega.

"Neo Von Waldstein-Valiant. Do you remember who I really am?" Raven asked over the loud speakers of her frame.

"All I need to know is where Kallen Kozuki is" Neo said in threatening voice.

"Then it is true" Raven said sadly "You've been placed under a geass"

'Is that possible?' Neo thought 'No! Elly is dead, that's all that I need to know!'

"I'd rather not have to do this to you but I guess you're leaving me no choice" Raven said sadly "Tear him out of that knightmare!"

Neo laughed at the thought of their inferior knightmare trying to attack his 9th Generation Prototype, Geass Enhanced, AI assisted, Limitless power Positron Drive Core. Knightmare Frame Omega.

Suddenly the Club disappeared.

"What the hell is this!?" He yelled just before a blade collided with his shield. "The only reason the shield even blocked it was because of the AI's rapid defense calculations. They have Geass"

"You cant stop us forever!" Raven said as the chest of her knightmare opened and glowed black and red before a Hadron beam shot out and collided with the Omega's positron shields.

Omega moved away but the Club disappeared again and attacked from the side with it's Hadron Blaster right into the shield.

"This is getting me nowhere!" Neo growled. A helmet lowered over his head and he removed his contacts.

"Geass connect active" The Computerized voice said as Neo's vision linked to the Omega's AI sensory data.

The Omega glowed shined and it's blades activated.

"I guess we pissed him off" Frost said "Take the Morganna and get out of here"

Raven laughed "It's all part of the plan dear brother"

The Omega charged at the Morganna only for the Club to appear with a blade in his path but Neo simply rolled around the attack again and again but the Morganna suddenly disappeared from his geass powered sight.

"Another Geass?" Neo said just as a Hadron Beam appeared from above. He slashed it away but then the Club used the distracting to fire it's Hadron Blasted into the Omega's shielded chest.

'They're going to shatter the shield emitters' Neo thought just as his geass picked up something. He flew above the Morganna and Club "Kira now!"

A positron beam shot out of the Archangel and sped towards the Morganna and Club. Club simply disappeared again while the Morganna fired a Hadron blast into it.

"Now you're mine!" Neo said and fired a positron blast at the Morganna but it was blocked by a red shield emitting from the black knightmare. A Radiant Shield.

Club reappeared next to the Omega and began a skirmish of blades.

"Now we end the curse of the Reaper" Raven said smiling.

Suddenly a black beam shot out of the ice below them and a huge red ship with large white wings burst though the ice.

"You called Arthus!" Frost yelled angrily "Our worst enemy!"

"No he's your enemy, but my geass brother as we both obtained geass from Lena" She said to her older brother.

Neo turned to the massive ship in shock "That was a Chaos Cannon! It's Prince Arthus, the lost prince"

The Justice let out a single knightmare. It was blue and resembled the Shen-Hu but had red parts of the Guren as well as the shoulders of the Gawain. It jumped off of the ship and a pair of black energy wings shot out from it's back.

"He perfected Chaos Energy and Energy Wings already" Neo growled "At least th e White Lotus are finished now"

Suddenly the shoulders of the Shen-Long opened and a pair of large chain guns were revealed and began to spin. It rained bullets at the Omega much to Neo's surprise.

"He's with them!?" He growled as the shells peppered his shield.

Arthus appeared on the screen inside of the Club and Morganna "Kayla, Xavier. It's good to see you again"

Kayla smiled "You as well brother. Your timing was a little off"

"I like to make an entrance" He said with a chuckle before looking to his brother "You're looking good for a dead man"

Xavier huffed but said nothing.

"Ah Alucard doesn't want you talking to the enemy huh?" Arthus laughed "Well then I guess you don't need me to defeat Neo then"

Xavier sighed "Fine just do it"

"There you go" Arthus said smiling "Wouldn't Victoria be proud"

"You've seen her!?" Xavier asked shocked.

"Is now really the time?" Arthus asked looking at Neo who was waiting patiently "You guys deal with the lackeys while I destroy this monster of a knightmare"

The Club and Morganna moved away leaving the Shen-Long and Omega alone high in the sky.

"Even you cannot defeat me alone Arthus" Neo said "Frost stood a chance with his teleportation but you have no tricks to pass my geass"

"I don't need tricks Neo" Arthus said confidently "I have friends in high places"

Two claws hit the Omega's shield and unleashed Chaos energy into the shield which flickered.

"An immortal!?" Neo gasped when he backed up and disengaged the Geass enhancer and then saw Lana's Akuma. It's blue paint and second arm being the only difference from the Guren.

Neo charged at the Akuma without his geass. He slashed but every attack was blocked by a claw with chaos energy stopping his positron.

Suddenly the Shen-Long came down with it's beam saber and the right arm of the Omega was gone.

Neo was shocked. His ultimate tool of vengeance was rendered useless to Arthus Za Britannia.

"Surrender Neo Valiant" Arthus said "we can talk this over peacefully and remove the block on you"

Neo growled at Arthus and charged the more advanced frame.

Shen-Long simply unleashed a hail of energy bolts from it's wings and the Omega fell to the frozen earth below.

"Now for Frost" Arthus said but was surprised to find the White Lotus forces retreating back into the base and most of the Avengers were defeated except for Ashley, Jenny and a few of the veteran pilots.

'Leave them' Came a voice within his head 'We were given false information on their target'

"They're not going after the Sword?" Arthus asked.

'No their new toy is awaiting them elsewhere' The voice said.

[White Lotus Base, Thought Elevator Room]

Frost held a hand over the gate as several teams of knightmare and other members went through.

"Stop right there Raven!" Neo shouted as he burst into the room. MVS at the ready from his robotic arm.

Raven turned to him and laughed "You're right where I want you Neo"

Her eyes glowed blue "Time to fix that head of yours"

"Now's not the time for that!" Suddenly Frost grabbed her and dragged her with him through the gate leaving Neo alone.

"Get back here!" Neo shouted and ran for the Thought Elevator but with a sudden flash he was suddenly standing on a stage behind Nunnally but she was much taller and had a more shapely body of an adult.

"What is this!" He tried to say but no one acknowledged him.

Nunnally began a speech.

"Today we celebrate seventeen years of peace between the Britannian Republic and the United Federation of Nations. I hope this time of peace continues when we turn over our roles as leaders to the next generation and we never see the events of Emperor Lelouch repeated"

Everyone clapped and then Neo noticed that he was standing with others. In a line behind Nunnally and that he wore the white cape of the Knight of One.

The others in the line were rounds but he couldn't make out who they were as they were all older people. He did notice the red haired woman next to him wearing a black knight uniform and Zero standing near Nunnally.

Suddenly the event turned into one of blackness like a void in space.

"I see it worked" Came a voice in the darkness.

"Who are you!?" Neo shouted "Are you the one who is keeping me from my vengeance!?"

The world returned and he was suddenly standing on some sort of ship and out the window was Earth.

"I am a part of you… and yet not" Same the crimson haired boy from Neo vision before.

"What are you?" Neo demanded "Why do you keep getting in my way!?"

"I am your future Sir Neo Waldstein, Knight of One and champion of the Demon Era" The boy said looking into Neo's eyes with his geass blazon ones.

"My future?" Neo wondered "What is the Demon Era?"

"The reign of the Demon Emperor before the formation of the Valiant Treaty" He explained "These are things you must see happen"

Neo was confused. A demon emperor and a treaty of Valiant? It made no sense.

"You cannot make sense of the future Neo" The boy said "Only take what it gives you and shape it"

"Where are we?" Neo asked.

"All will be revealed when you can tell me who I am" The boy said "Do you know yet?"

Neo shrugged "If I was going by some Eleven manga, I'd say you were my inner soul and knowing you name will give me more power"

"In a way you could say that" The boy laughed "I am the manifestation of your past in the form of your future"

"I don't understand" Neo said frustrated.

The boy frowned "I guess your not ready to free yourself then. Leave me!"

[Hydra, Destiny's Quarters]

Destiny looked in her mirror at the red hair she had come to like. She concentrated and her irises changed back to their natural blue as the implants shut down.

Laid on her back in her canopy bed and looked to the top where blank paper was stuck. Her eyes reactivating to see the pictures hidden on them.

One was of Neo, Suzaku, Lelouch, Elly, Kayla, Kai and Nunnally at Ashford. The only ones there besides Milly to know Lelouch's past as a Prince.

Another was of Euphemia in her pilots suit atop the Lancelot. Destiny smiled at it.

The last was of the entire Royal Family at the emperor's birthday last year.

She looked back to the picture of Euphie as a tear came to her eye "I miss you"

[Ashford Academy Senior Homeroom]

Many students had faces of shock at who was standing at the head of the classroom. Lelouch's face held genuine surprise but was laced with a hidden layer of rage. Suzaku looked excited at the person. Rolo surprised Lelouch with a bright smile to the new arrival who gave him a warm smile back.

The girl at the front of the class had white blonde hair and lean figure.

"Hi some of you know me as the school founder's younger cousin but that was a lie" The girl said to the room in a overly cutesy voice "I am Kayla Va Britannia and that's my bf over there so I am absolutely not available"

All eyes went to the red faced Rolo Lamperouge.

Chapter End

* * *

**AN: I wanted to get this out sooner but I actually had a block on where to begin and what everyone would've done over the past year.**

**Neo's own mind is trying to break the bind on him.**

**There is a big reason for Kayla telling everyone she's not Kayla Valiant and why she's in Japan the day after Neo's attack on her forces.**

**The kid is the appearance of Logan as a ten year old as Neo saw him in his vision back in R1 but is a part of Neo's memory block. **

**Lelouch is not in this chapter much but I wanted to get away from the basic canon stuff that's in the anime and focus on bringing back the other people.**

**Next chapter will focus more on the school life for Rolo, Lelouch, and Kayla. And also the Pacific Operation where Lelouch meets the new Nunnally.**

**This chapter also showed part of what happened to Neo at the end of R1 but did not show why he's a evil bastard who changed all of his morals for vengeance.**

**I like dropping hints of R3 in Neo's head but never show much of the plot for it. That stage scene is the start of a new war that only the next generation can cause and defeat.**

**FYI: I hinted to one of the future OC's in the early chapters of R1 when Neo first meets Kallen's mom.**

**The names for the new knightmare are each unique.**

**Morganna - It is another name for Morgan La Fey. Half-Sister to King Arthur and an Enchantress. Kayla is Half-Sister to Arthus and is a Counter Geass User.**

**Shen-Long - Being that it resembled the Shen-Hu and Guren, the name is Chinese for Divine Dragon.**

**Akuma - It is Japanese for Demon or in the anime D Gray Man, It is a monster of evil who feed on the souls of those it kills to become stronger and created through pain and sadness.**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Lady of the Lake

_**Code Geass: Valiant R2 Chapter 3 - The Lady of the Lake**_

**[Ashford Academy, Lunch Area]**

"Ahh it's good to be back!" Kayla exclaimed sitting with the Student Council "And without hiding who I am"

"Eh why is that?" Shirley asked.

Rival jumped in "Yeah. We're glad your back but why not be Neo's cousin again?"

Kayla laughed "It's just easier now that Suzu is a rounds and no one can bother me"

"What about your little announcement!?" Milly yelled excitingly looking between Kayla and Rolo "I want details!"

"I'm a cute princess duh" Kayla said like they were being stupid.

"Go on" Shirley said hoping for more.

"I need someone to hide behind so guys don't fawn all over me" Kayla explained simply.

"You could've asked ya know" Rolo said embarrassed.

Kayla kissed his cheek and giggled "But you're so cute when your surprised"

The group laughed at him. All except Suzaku and Lelouch who each watched Kayla with cautious stares.

"Princess can we talk?" Suzaku asked professionally. Cutting into the carefree manner of friends.

"Sure why not" She said carelessly and stood "After you Numba Sev"

The others laughed at the nickname as the two walked away.

**[Old Valiant Dark Facility, Office/Eve's Room]**

Eve looked over papers displaying the expected route of the fleet carrying Nunnally to Area 11.

"Eve" Tohdoh said entering the room with Ohgi behind him "Can we talk?"

Eve smiled and nodded.

"So this is where you held out for the past year" Tohdoh observed while looking at the sparcely decorated room with a bed in the corner and a holo-table with a knightmare displayed.

"It's not what I was accustomed to but I assume you had worse accommodations" She said taking a seat as table with the map.

He nodded and continued "How did you come across this place?"

"It belonged to X's organization" She answered "I assumed you saw the markings"

"Valiant" He said with a nod.

"This place was maintained by an organization known as Valiant Dark" She explained "It collapsed with the loss of X"

"How is Neo Valiant connected to this place and X?" Ohgi asked.

"You've noticed it as well Ohgi" She said eyeing the man "I guess it's no use trying to lie now. You know that Eve is not my name nor that the appearance I had during the Black Rebellion was true"

The both nodded.

"We assumed as much" Ohgi said.

Eve pointed to the wig and mask that hung on the wall.

"Valiant Dark was started by Neo Valiant after the death of the his mother Lady Isabella Valiant, the Knight of Five" Eve began "He sought to create a peaceful world by placing a kind ruler on the Britannian Throne"

"Who would that have been?" Ohgi wondered aloud.

"Lelouch Vi Britannia" Eve said before looking to Tohdoh "A boy who had shared the pain of losing a mother on the same night"

"The boy at the Kururugi Shine" Tohdoh remembered.

Eve nodded "When Japan was invaded and the Vi Britannia's killed, Neo gave up on that dream and decided to form the Valiant Knights to restore honor in the knight of Britannia"

"He's not so honorable now" Ohgi said.

"That is my fault" Eve said sadly.

Both men raised a brow "What does that mean?"

"Valiant Dark was lost but I was able to recover what Neo started and assist his top agent, Agent X, in forming the empire that Valiant Dark had become before the Black Rebellion and Neo began hunting it"

"You knew the Reaper personally" Tohdoh stated rather than asked.

Eve stood tall and proud "I am Elizabeth Gabriella Waldstein-Valiant, The First Black Knight and Zero's true love"

Both men stood wide eyed and shocked.

"The Unseen Death Twin" Ohgi gasped "We saw the footage of Kallen killing you"

Tohdoh looked into her uncovered eye. It was a deep scan of a warrior.

"She's telling the truth" He concluded "She's one of the most feared pilots in Britannia and she's with us"

"Who else know about this?" Ohgi asked shocked

"Those within the leadership of the Alliance" She said "Frost, Raven, Kallen, Zero and all of X's commanders"

"You faked your death to serve Zero" Tohdoh assumed "Why?"

"People do crazy things for those they love" She said with a sigh "Same as you would do to protect Hitomi or Senba or Ohgi would do for Kallen"

"Then you know who Zero is?" Tohdoh asked.

Elly nodded "He's hell incarnate. Not even my brother can stop Zero's mind and the skill of the black knights"

"That's not what I meant" Tohdoh said.

Elly smiled "I know. We have other matters to deal with now and I need time to prepare"

"We aren't done" Ohgi said turning for the door.

"Tell no one what was said here" She warned "Even Zero may try to kill you to protect me" The men looked shocked but she continued "He will protect those he loves with his own life"

They understood and left her alone. Or so they thought.

"That went as planned" C.C. said coming out of the closet "But why do any of that to begin with? They didn't need to know who you were"

"They have reason to believe in my ability as a leader without Zero" Elly explained "Besides, we didn't have time to wipe away the old markings Neo decorated this place with"

**[Ashford Academy, Rooftop]**

"Okay man what'cha want?" Kayla said leaned her back on the rail.

Suzaku sighed and decided to plunge right into the check "You know who Rolo is right?"

"Lelouch's brother" She answered like an obvious question "Next"

"Who is Nunnally?" He asked.

"My little sister" She answered the same way.

He nodded "Did you know Lelouch before coming to Ashford last year?"

"I did not know a Lelouch Lamperouge before coming to Ashford Academy one year ago" She said sarcastically "Ya done?"

He smiled "Yeah I guess"

"Good then I'll go talk to my brother Lelouch Vi Britannia about OUR sister Nunnally and being Zero" She said as she started to walk away.

Suzaku grabbed her arm and jerked her around to face him.

"How do you know about that?!" He asked shocked.

She laughed "His mom was murdered in her home without any guards and he's banished. I want my dad dead for less. And now his sister is replaced with a guy I met a year ago in Pendragon and I'm pretty sure has a huge crush on me"

"You just knew?" Suzaku asked amazed.

"Hell, I want my dad dead and you care more about Lulu" She said shacking her head "Wow what a knight you are"

"You're not a terrorist like he was" Suzaku growled.

She snorted a laugh "What about Neo being X, or my father manipulating their memories with his geass?"

"Not the same!" Suzaku yelled.

"You're just mad because he killed Euphie and is keeping you from joining her" She taunted "You're nothing but a traitor to everyone who loves you. You even killed your own father who loved and protected you. You're just a coward"

Suzaku shook with the shock of her words. Kayla simply walked away from him before he could recover.

"I wont say anything to Lelouch so no need to worry" She called before walking off the rooftop.

**[California Airbase, Airship Loading Hall]**

Neo stood in deep thought. The visions he was getting were connected to his failure to slay Kallen Kozuki and he had to figure them out to get his revenge and hopefully feel something again.

Now he was standing at the loading terminal awaiting the young couple he left in Pendragon a week before.

"Neo!"

He turned to spot Nunnally running happily towards him. Even with the loss of his sister, Nunnally was the only one who could get a even a smile from him.

"I see you're enjoying the implants" Neo said as she hugged him.

"Yes they're great!" She exclaimed "I can't believe I can walk again!"

Neo rubbed her head "And your getting taller too. I'd say you're a little taller than Nina"

She was at Neo's shoulders and Neo was a tall man like his father.

"Really!?" She said happily "I wanna be big and strong like you so I can help Kai!"

"Sir Waldstein, Princess Nunnally" Greeted Gilford as he approached along with the remaining Glaston Knights.

Neo lost his smiled and nodded a greeting to the older knight.

"Good to see you're still well Neo" David Darlton sneered.

Neo glanced his way uncaringly "I heard that Eve defeated your brothers. Seems the Darltons are just cannon fodder to us real knights eh Gilford?"

"You bastard!" Claudio yelled and ran at Neo.

"Stop!" Nunnaly yelled.

David gently pushed Nunnally to the side "Careful Princess"

Claudio made to punch Neo only for the younger man to grab his fist with his robotic arm.

"Stop before you get hurt" Neo warned.

"Apologize for my family!" He yelled "Freya loved you like a brother!"

"Why should I care what she felt?" Neo asked "She was never a Valiant Knight to begin with!"

Suddenly Nunnally jumped and spin kicked David in the face before swiftly jumping feet first into Neo's chest and kicking off to land atop Claudio's head and bringing him the floor.

"I ordered you all to stop!" Nunnally yelled angrily "Fighting solves nothing!"

"Wow" Kyle said appearing with an armful of snacks and trinkets from the gift shop "What the hell did I miss? You were awesome Nunnally!"

"Really?" She said shyly with a blush that she hid behind her long hair "I just did what you taught me"

Gilford looked stunned. Even Cornelia couldn't move like that.

"We need to go" Neo said like nothing happened as he was standing up. Though really he was proud that she was coming out from Lelouch's shadow and showed that she was truly the daughter of Marianne the Flash.

**[Ashford Academy Student Council Room]**

"Okay people we need another festival for Kayla coming back!" Milly exclaimed.

"Royal Decree. NO!" Kayla said sternly.

"How about a small celebration here?" Rivalz asked.

Milly lit up "YES! That's small and you can't complain. President's Orders!"

Kayla groaned "As long as there's alcohol"

She got a hard look from Lelouch "I don't think that's appropriate for Rolo's 'girlfriend'" Translation: Not for my Little Sister!

She scoffed "I drank Vodka on a daily basis for months!"

"Wow" Rivalz said impressed "Hook me up. All I can get is the stuff the bar throws away"

"She will not!" Shirley scolded.

"She's right, I shouldn't" Kayla said while giving Rivalz a wink.

"Then how about some dancing!?" Milly asked.

"Not enough girls here" Rivalz said.

"If only Nina was here" Shirley said sadly.

Kayla chuckled "You mean, if only she didn't try to blow up the whole settlement. That lesbos was psycho!"

"Kayla that's mean!" Milly scolded "Everyone can chose what they want"

"You're bi Mills. So you know a lot about choices" Kayla laughed.

Everyone looked shocked at Milly except Lelouch.

"What?" Milly asked the group "I'm fondling Shirley all the time and tease guy al the time"

"You were attracted to me!?" Shirley yelled freaked out.

"Wow that explains alot" Rivalz thought aloud.

Kayla just laughed at the chaos she caused before grabbing Lelouch and Rolo.

"Me and Rolo are going on a date and Lulu is chaperoning his little bro from this cougar" She said pulling them out of the room.

Lelouch laughed for real "You always loved telling everyone's secretes back home"

"Well it wasn't like Xavier and Vicky were ever going to say anything to each other without my help. And then there was Cornelia stealing from Marianne's cookie jar" Kayla said remembering the good times.

"She gave you some to be quiet and you betrayed her" Lelouch said.

Kayla chuckled "And your mom offered me more later to tell her who did it"

The three of them reached the parking lot of the school and spotted Kayla's blue convertible.

"We're taking that?" Rolo asked impressed.

She laughed as they got in "Wait until you see what it can do"

They sped off unto the highway.

Lelouch dropped his friendly façade and became his cold self.

"Why did you abandon us?" He asked without looking away from the window.

"We all have our reasons for what happened last year Lelouch" She said with a hint of anger "The White Lotus were given a new target and were forced to abandon the Area 11 plan… my plan"

"What did you do?" He asked "I heard something about Alaska but it didn't say much"

She sighed "I tried to force Neo within the effective range of my Geass with the help of Arthus but Xavier wouldn't let me"

"Geass?" Lelouch gasped and looked towards her shocked.

Both of her eyes flashed blue "I can cancel any geass effect with eyesight and a verbal command of what to fix. I know Neo's memories were manipulated by our father but no more then that"

"Not just his geass" Lelouch admitted looking at his own geass in the side mirror "Neo is under mine as well"

"Great" Kayla groaned before smiling at Rolo in the rear view "So wanna see something cool?"

"Um sure I guess" He said shyly.

Suddenly the back seat next to Rolo flashed red and Xavier appeared.

"What the hell!?" Lelouch gasped looking back at his elder brother.

"Onward dear brother!" Kayla yelled and the car filled with red light as both of Xavier's eyes shined with red geass.

Suddenly the car seemed to land like a plane on a runway of some sorts. Around them were several Gloucester frames with float packs along with the Club and Morganna.

Kayla smiled "Welcome to the Hades. It's a ripoff but still EU built so they named it"

**[Pacific Ocean, Britannian Flagship]**

Neo and Nunnally awaited within the lounge of the ship carrying them to Area 11. Neo looked out at the dark sky over of the pacific ocean. Rain clouds covered the day like a shadow of death.

'_This is like the night my home was destroyed_' He thought sadly '_The night Elly and I became one mind_'

"What is it Neo?" Nunnally asked feeling his unease.

"There's a storm on the horizon" He answered simply.

She looked around with her closed eyes "Is that the energy I see around us?"

Neo nodded "It is. Lightning is energy like any other"

"That's more than lightning!" She gasped

Neo looked confused for a moment before in dawned on him and he got a dark grin "Numbers?"

"I can see something really big and wide like a Logres ship but it's blocking everything inside of it. So I can't get a number" She said straining to see in the clouds.

Neo pressed the comm "General, raise the shields and have the Archangel and Avalon ready to surface"

"What?" The man said surprised "Their's no reason to waste out power now"

Kyle voice from the bridge cut in threateningly "You would dare question the Knight of Two?"

"Eh right away my lords" The man quickly corrected himself.

"Your too late" Neo growled.

Knightmare fell from the cloud above like the rain itself. Burai, Sutherland, Gekka, Gloucester.

Neo grabbed Nunnally's shoulder "It's the Black Knights and White Lotus. They're coming for you"

She nodded while hiding the fear she felt, just as Neo taught her.

"Wait in the garden, I left you some help" Neo said with a smirk "You are the key to our victory"

She nodded and sat in her chair not feeling like walking at the moment. Neo simply watched her wheel away.

"Now to be rid of the Black Knights, once and for all" Neo grinned as the ship shook with the battle the had already begun.

**[Outside the Ship]**

"Senba, Eve and Tohoh take the left wing! Eagle, Frost and Raven take the right! All others target the escort ships!" Zero ordered from his Burai as it fell unto the Britannian flagship "We have to move fast before reinforcements can arrive!"

The teams feel onto the assigned ships and struck fast. Chiba and Ashahina already took out one of the escort ships and the White Lotus teams on the other was making fast work of the float systems.

"Lelouch go to her" Eve said softly over their private channel of her salvaged Gekka made from left over parts after the war. Lelouch made his knightmare nod before infiltrating the ship.

"We have company!" Tohdoh announced as the ships began launching VTOLs.

Raven laughed "We've got this"

The cloud's above seemed to rain gunfire down on the VTOLs as they launched from their ships.

A pair of Caerleon ships descended from the clouds. They were painted blue with white designs like all White Lotus units.

"Ares, Athena, provide CAP and evac support until operation is complete" Raven called to the ships above.

"Yes milady!" the commanders replied back dutifully.

"You're so amazing!" Exclaimed Rolo, codenamed Eagle and a member of the White Lotus for a cover.

She chuckled "You're sweet"

"The urge to commit friendly fire is rising" Frost growled.

"Shutting up!" Rolo yelped.

Suddenly alarms blared indicating active Knightmare's within the area.

"Bout time the rear guard showed up!" Tamaki yelled excited.

"No it's from the flagship!" Eve announced being the first to spot the newcomers.

The Knightshade slowly rose above the ship and looked down on the others.

"You should never have returned Eve" Kyle said darkly "You know what I did to X"

"You betrayed him!" Elly screamed "You betrayed Japan and your clan!"

"None of that matters to me!" He shouted "I only care for her now and no fake Zero is taking her away!"

The Knightshade flew at Eve's Gekka and made to slash it but was stopped by it's chainsword. Before he could attack again, she kicked his knightmare and back-flipped away from him.

"I'll deal with the traitor!" Raven said as she charged her cannon. Just as she fired she was shot and the attack went into the water below.

"Who the hell was that!?" she shouted angrily.

"The read guard" Tohdoh announced.

"And the rest of the Avengers" Frost said grimly.

The Marauder and Rouge were followed behind by an unknown purple Vincent and a swarm of escort units. Deep in the background was the Avalon and the Archangel Fleet.

"But where's Neo?" Eve said not seeing the crimson Omega that all feared.

"He's already here" Raven said fearfully knowing they were the ones who fell into a trap "But Arthus destroyed the Omega"

**[Inside, Garden]**

Lelouch gasped in surprise. There was his baby sister, sitting in her chair at the center of the garden. What was truly surprising was the custom Vincent Frame named Vivian he had heard about was standing right behind her.

"You're Zero?" She asked in a voice much older then she was but then she smirked "I didn't think you'd be so small"

"Small?" He inquired "You can see my body?"

She nodded "I am gifted with powers much like I 'see' that you are"

"Were you given Geass!?" He asked angrily.

"No" She said simply "I've improved upon my abilities with the help of Kai and Neo" She then smiled warmly "They've helped me do things I never knew I could do with this broken body"

'_I am so going to kill Kai if he touched her!_' Lelouch thought as he listened but also thought '_Well at least Neo was around to intimidate him_'

**[Outside]**

The Knightshade was locked in battle with the Lancelot Club while the Marauder and Rouge were fighting Eve and Raven. Guilford's unit was picking off the standard units.

Ashley made to cut Eve in two but failed when her axe was blocked by Eve's chainsword. She quickly went to attack with the left hand axe but Eve fired a harken into the Marauder's left hand which was destroyed and dropped it's weapon.

"You're not as good as you think you are Hathaway!" Eve barked out with a laugh.

"Bitch!" Ashley cursed and came again. Only to be deflected at every attack, the two evenly matched only by the weakness of Eve's knightmare as compared to her old Specter.

Jennifer wasn't faring much better against Raven. Raven kept her distance and was protected by it's radiant shields.

"Stop running!" Jennifer yelled as she fired more bolts from her bow.

Raven avoided the bolts entirely and laughed "I'm not running I'm flying"

Jenny face palmed and groaned "Just face me!"

"That's what he's for" She said pointed behind the Rouge.

Jenny quickly turned just in time to block the staff-sword of Eagle's golden Vincent.

"I would've got her!" Rolo whined to Raven as he backed off the Rouge.

"No need" She replied as she fired her Hadron Cannon at the back of the Rouge only to collide with a large blue beam.

Frost and Kyle were locked in a blade clash. Seeing his MVS begin to lose power, Frost backed away and threw it at the Knightshade only for the agile knightmare to easily avoid the attack and the blade to fly into the engine of the last escort ship remaining.

Kyle pancked when he saw it falling towards the flagship "Nunnally!"

A dark beam easily destroyed the ship before it could damage the larger one.

"The Mordred?" Kyle stared "Thanks Lady Alstreim"

His knightmare rocked hard as the Club's Hadron Blaster fired full force into the back of the Knightshade only for the Abrasive Armor to protect it.

"A cheep trick!" Kyle growled "Now you'll pay"

The Knightshade's blades grew and he charged the Club.

**[Inside]**

"You else is with you?" Zero asked the Viceroy.

She looked back at the Vivian "It's empty at the moment, so you have no reason to fear"

"I do fear" Zero said abruptly "I fear for you Viceroy"

"Me?" She inquired.

"Yes you" Zero said "The emperor believes that might is always right. You are just being used"

"You're saying they sent a blind and crippled girl to gain everyone's sympathy?" She said almost as a laugh "Then you're wrong. I had to fight to simply ask to do this"

"Fight?" Zero asked with a tone of distain.

"Neo didn't said that he couldn't protect me after I became Viceroy and so I had to defeat him in battle to even ask my father to send me here" She said in a voice that sounded much like Euphy's when she was determined "I WILL find Lelouch and together we will fix Japan"

Lelouch gasped at her declaration. Only now did he notice the physical changes in her. Her hair was loose until half way down it was tied in a pony tail. She wore a dress like shirt that was white and purple, it came down to her thigh on one side and her hip on the other. She also wore black pants that hugged her legs that seemed thicker then before. Her look reminded him of Elly's look of Black and Red when ever she wasn't in one of her uniforms.

Lelouch was shocked at what he saw strapped to her ankle above her boots. It was a handgun, standard issue but still a gun on his sister's person.

"You're not the same as the last time I saw you" Zero said trying to keep his calm and his persona intact.

"Being around someone like Neo does that to people" She said a little sadly "Be where were we?"

**[Outside]**

"How can this get any worse!?" Eve groaned as she tried to dodge Ashley and the Glaston Knights that now desided she was a better target then the other Black Knights or the large number of White Lotus in the air fighting with the others.

She deflected the lance of a Glaston Knight but it was a distraction and she knew it. The moment she made the move, Ashley slammed her axe down on the Gekka's arm thus destroying the only weapon it had.

"Damn it" Eve cursed and tried to speed away from them to plan an attack but her legs were suddenly destroyed and she tumbled over the side.

"Who!?" She tried to think. No knightmare was there.

As she fell she caught site of a person looking over the side of the wing. She saw the flowing black hair in the wind and the red shimmer of the Geass Sword and she knew her killer and cried "Neo…."

"Eject Eve!" Chiba called out and kept calling out until the Mordred attacked

'_It's no use_, _this hunk of junk never had a working one_' Elly thought '_If only I could've helped Neo before I died. Or even just once made love with Lelouch_'

She let the tears flow as she plummeted, knowing death would come.

"Are you giving up!" She heard a girl call out with a slight touch of a Japanese accent "I would've thought more of Zero's knight!"

Suddenly the Gekka was caught.

"Hitomi!?" Elly exclaimed "I can't believe it!"

The immortal laughed "Well I didn't come alone. I believe you know how to pilot a V-plane"

"Yeah but Neo never finished them" she said as she opened her cockpit.

The Musha was now decked out with large shogun armor of Feudal Japan. On it's back was what looked like a motorcycle with float wings.

"We finished a lot of Neo's pet projects for him" Hitomi said with a knowing tone which indicated a lot was really a LOT.

Elly quickly got into the plane and a large glass-like covered went over her to seal her in it.

"Good luck with the girls!" Hitomi said before taking towards the battle. Elly flew high into the sky at speeds out matched by any knightmare.

In the sky high above the storm was a single ship. The Hydra.

Back in the battle, The White Lotus aerial knightmares retreated from the Britannian forces who cheered in triuph for only a moment before a red light erupted in the sky.

Neo looked at the source and a wicked smile came to his face "Nunnally I need you"

**[Inside] A few moments prior**

"You said you defeated the Knight of Two to come here?" Zero asked in disbelief but also knew Nunnally wasn't a liar even when other things about her seem different.

"We fought in a duel where we were allowed any weapon to chose from. Myself unarmed and he with his arm blade" She explained and rubbed her shoulder at the memory "He wasn't holding back and I was hurt, but I was able to beat him in the end"

Lelouch could see a healing cut on her cheek but knew that her shoulder must've been worse. '_How could he do that to a paralyzed little girl!_'

"Zero do you know what it's like to always feel weak and force people you love to have to do every simple task for you?" She asked but Lelouch could say nothing "It's the worst kind of pain a person can feel. My brother wanted nothing more then to protect me while I only wanted him to be happy and with me because he wanted to spend time with me and not because he pitied me"

Lelouch wanted nothing more then to correct her but he just couldn't.

"Once I was a princess again I saw what he was protecting me from" She continued "The lying and schemes for power, It's all a game for the throne and no ones knows that Neo is the best player"

"What do you mean?" Zero asked confused by everything.

"To have and hold the throne of Emperor, one must be a god in the eyes of the people" She said in a tone of fascination "Who ever controls the most power is looked on as god. Neo has held the eyes of the world since he was fourteen. He's respected and feared by the entire system but then he became lost in his quest for revenge that he simply lost whatever his ambitions were to control the throne. His word used to be able to rally half the army to his cause but no longer"

"Where are you going with this?" Zero asked.

"I plan to make my brother the Emperor and to serve as his knight in Elly's place" She said and then much to Lelouch's shock, she stood "I will become the angel of mercy in an empire without while Neo acts as the god of death. Together we will correct the wrongs my father has committed and my brother will never have to protect me again"

A million thoughts ran through Lelouch's head. '_She stood! My sister can walk!_' But he was still confused as to what to do now '_If I try and take her by force she may try to kill me. If I reveal myself, it will ruin her hopes and could lead to her becoming no better then Neo. She can protect herself now, it's too unreal, this is why I didn't want her to go back there but…if she didn't go back then she never would've discovered a way to walk and even fight skilled enough to defeat the Reaper_'

"What do you plan to do?" Zero asked needing to know before he proceeded.

"I plan to recreate the Specially Administrative Zone of Japan with your help. Kallen Kozuki will not be welcomed of coarse. She did kill my future Sister-in-Law and Lelouch's Knight last year" Nunnally answered with a casual tone which was odd for the killing Elly part.

'_Oh god she sounds like mom now_' Lelouch thought.

Suddenly something buzzed.

"Sorry it's Neo" She said before pressing the small Bluetooth in her ear "Okay I'm done here anyway… No I didn't kill him… Shut up or I'm not helping you damn it!"

She clicked it off and smiled a wave to Zero "Gotta go now. I guess we'll see each other again later"

Lelouch just watched her agilely jump from the floor to the cockpit of the Vivian and the knightmare activate. She tore through the roof and out into the sky leaving Zero alone in the falling ship.

He just stood there and thought of the entire encounter he just had with his sister and screamed "The bastard replaced my little sister with my mother!"

**[Outside]**

The arrival of the Guren, Musha, Raiden, Shinigami and Guinevere gave the Alliance a fighting chance again.

"All forces, the Viceroy is out of the ship!" An officer called "Fall back to the rear fleet and protect her highness!"

The Avangers all scoffed.

"Leave this battle and I'll kill you!" Neo dark voice was heard clearly in every radio "This will be the day I claim Kallen Kozuki's head!"

The Mordred fired it's energy missiles at the Raiden only for it to zap them all before they could hit and then collect energy within it's blade from the storm and fire it into the coming Stark Hardon Cannon blast and go right through it and hit the Mordred's shields.

"How boring" Ayna said in reply to the attack.

The Lancelot was engaged in a skirmish with the Musha but the larger knightmare was just as fast as the Lancelot and was armed with a pair of Positron bladed katana.

Marauder, Rouge and Tristan were still fighting the Club and Morganna with no change.

Above them all. The Vivian was facing the Guren who only stopped because of the man on the shoulder of the Vivian.

'_Remember who I am!_' Neo shook the thought from his head and looked to the Guren with all of his hate "Kallen Kozuki. Will you actually face me or run again?"

Kallen looked at the hate in Neo's eyes. Whenever she saw him on the battlefield he was in the Omega so she had never seen the hate he had for her the way she did now. It caused her to shake as tears ran down her face and risked flooding the cockpit, metaphorically.

"Go away" She pleaded softly between sobs "Just go away and bring back the real Neo!"

Neo scowled "You killed the real me when you killed my other half! The Neo you knew in school is gone!"

'_You need to leave her alone!_' Neo heard a woman in his head which shocked him.

Suddenly a pair of Hadron Cannon blasts cut the clouds as they sped towards the Vivian but were stopped by the Druid System's P-Shields.

In the light in the sky Neo could clearly see a crimson colored Gawain with float wings extruding from the shoulders and a more streamlined look.

"They rebuilt the Gawain!?" Neo gasped as it's chest opened and fired a positron beam that once again hit the shield and pushed the Vivian away.

"Neo I cant fight that thing and hold you!" Nunnally called out while concentrating on the shields.

Neo glared at the Guren and groaned "Fine let's go. All forces retreat!"

In the distance the Flagship hit the water and exploded in a bright ball of fire leaving Neo to stare into it as they flew away. It reminded him of the fires of his house the night they realized the geass and awaked to their true connection.

Neo let out a single tear hidden behind his raven hair '_Even now I still hear your voice my dear sister, if only we could talk like we used to. But your gone forever_'

'_I'm not dead you idiot! you were gea-_'

Neo jerked up and looked back at the retreating Black Knights, X Agents and White Lotus. A single knightmare seemed to be watching him while the others retreated to their ships. It was the new Gawain.

"Neo what is it?" Nunnally asked worried.

He sat back down just as they reached the hanger of the Archangel.

"My life is a lie"

_**Chapter End**_

* * *

**AN: OHNO Neo knows something's up with his mind!**

**I made Nunnally just like Euphie was before she died, only Nunnally was trained Neo Waldstein the Reaper where Euphie was trained by Neo Valiant the Knight. She also saw the truth of the evil nobility when she helped Kai/Kyle take his title as Duke of New York and House Valentine. She's no longer passive and week but still feels the need to stop violence and only use it when needed. Plus she kicked Neo's ass unarmed with ninja training!**

**The Whole Alliance is together again after a years+ apart.**

**I am changing a part of the plot here. They will not be waiting to go to Horai Island, **

**They now combined have. 1 Logres Aerial Battleship named Zeus (Not Seen yet) 2 Caerleon Escort Cruisers named Ares and Athena, 1 Advanced Battlecruiser named Hydra and lastly, 1 unnamed submarine.**

**BTW there's this neat feature this site has called a Review. It helps me want to keep writing and tells me people care enough to say somthing or are confused by something i didnt intend or just hate my stinking guts for changing something like giving Rolo a sorta Girlfriend when i said i was going to kill him very early when i started R1. Just say something! i get excited when i get an email saying i have a review, follower, favorite, PM.  
**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Return

_**Code Geass: Valiant R2 Chapter 4 - The Return**_

**[Government Bureau, Rounds Lounge]**

Neo and the other Rounds were watching the Emperor's speech. The Lounge had a large sitting area with two couches, a pair of armchairs and a loveseat around a large fireplace with a larger TV above it. Behind that area was a bar area with a bar in one corner and a pool area with a pair of tables in the other.

The emperor ended his speech and Neo hid the disgust on his face.

'_How have I been okay with this?_' He thought '_This is against everything Valiant stands for… Was I so blinded by grief that I could no longer see the corruption?_'

"Hey Neo wanna game!?" Gino called from the pool table while holding up a pool stick.

Neo regarded him with a cold shoulder before walking out of the room without a word.

'_I wouldn't do that to a friend_' Neo thought as he walked towards his room. Once he was alone in the confides of his bathroom, he looked into the mirror a the man he now was.

His outside appearance wasn't changed except for the lack of any Valiant markings on his clothes.

"My eyes?" Neo gasped seeing the barely visible red shimmer around the irises.

He became furious, but hid it in fear of watchers.

'_What could he have changed in my memories?_' Neo wondered '_Only the emperor could alter me so fully to where I was loyal to Britannia but why am I coming out of it?_'

It suddenly dawned on him '_Charles's geass doesn't leave the evidence behind! It simply alters your memories and leaves you_'

The mirrored image of Neo seemed to morph into the boy from before and the world seemed to lose color around him.

"You are aware of what has happened yet you lack two pieces to the puzzle" The boy said.

"And what would that be?" Neo asked annoyed by the games his own mind was playing with him.

The boy looked scared and his sight shifted around before he quickly said "You've simply unlocked your personality with outside aid. Once you remember who I am, you will know what you must do"

"Give me a straight answer!" Neo yelled but the world seemed to return to normal and his reflection was just himself.

'_He's a part of ME!_' Neo shouted inside of his head suddenly figuring something out '_Why do I get the feeling that I have more enemies then I remember? It all started when I tried to kill Kallen Kozuki…_'

**[Hydra, Bridge]**

The leaders of the alliance sat around the holo-table of the bridge. On the display was the other ships that now made up the allied fleet.

"What is our next move?" Eve asked looking at the others. Lelouch was a hologram in his place. A gift from Destiny so he could be at the meetings even from Ashford.

"We save Neo and restore his memories just like you did Lelouch" Kallen stated happily "With the combined power we have and without the Omega, we can easily capture him"

Elly shook her head "Remember Kyushu? He did it with a geass sword and he has that cybernetic arm. He's more of a danger without a knightmare"

"But my geass can hold him!" Kallen argued "Don't you want your brother back!?"

"Enough!" Lelouch's voice bellowed before falling into a remorseful tone "We cannot recover Neo as you did me. It's deeper then my fathers geass"

"What do you mean by that?" Destiny asked scornfully with a glare at the image of Lelouch and saw the regret in his eyes "You did it again! Used that curse on those closest to you for your own gain"

Kayla slammed her fist down on the table and yelled "That's enough! Neo's not our objective now so let's just find out our next move before we all start killing each other!"

Xavier flashed a proud smile to his sister while the other quieted down.

"I set up a place within the Chinese Federation with my talks with the High Eunuchs" Hitomi announced.

"Wow and I thought we'd b forced to hide in the ocean" Kayla laughed.

"Lelouch, Rolo and Kayla will have to remain in Tokyo along with myself" Destiny said shocking the room.

"And what will you be doing?" Hitomi asked.

Destiny simply looked towards the holo-table and it changed to show a Ashford Application "I will be attending Ashford to ensure Zero's protection. One geass user has already infiltrated the school to attack him before. And I am the only one in this room who hasn't been identified by the empire"

"That's no reason to be here" Kayla said "I can stop any geass users and Rolo would know before V.V. sends any other assassins"

"If only you were here a year ago" Destiny said under her breath but Kayla sitting next to her could hear it.

"What the hell is your problem lady!?" Kayla shouted "Did a geass user kill someone you know or something?"

Destiny glanced at Lelouch and sighed before standing.

"Geass killed everything I know" She said before taking her leave from the room.

She walked out of the elevator to the crew quarters and heard laughing from Kallen's room.

"They wont be done for a while" She sighed before entering he room to find Logan sitting on the floor having somehow climbed out of his crib and was now examining a photo from his mother's purse.

"Dada!" He yelled waving the picture at Destiny.

The picture was of a sleeping Neo. He was laying with his head on Kallen's belly and she had taken the picture. His face was one of pure happiness and peace.

"Mi Dada!" He shouted again.

"How do you know him Lolo?" Destiny asked in a sweet voice that was completely different from when she talked around the others. It was soft and caring, if only for the purity of a child.

He looked back at the picture and smiled up to her "Ganny say so!"

"Who's Ganny?" She asked confused. It wasn't near any of the names of the few people he's met. Even smaller were the ones who knew of his parentage.

"Dada's Mommy" He said happily "Izzbelly!"

Destiny gasped "When did you talk to her!?"

He backed away from her sudden loud and unsweetened voice.

She stood and face palmed with a groan "I'm not going to be able to get near _him_ now" She then picked Logan up "How about we go get lunch and talk about Lady Isabelle and your daddy"

He smiled widely "MEO!"

**[Government Bureau, Neo's Quarters]**

"This is not right" Neo stated staring at his computer "It must be a mistake"

"What are you looking at?" Came Ashley's voice from behind him.

Neo quickly spun around with the cold face he was now accustomed to.

"What are you doing in my quarters Ashley?" He asked harshly.

She huffed "I was seeing if you wanted to come with us for pizza but I guess you have better things to do"

Neo looked back at his computer screen which showed the finances of his completely private, foreign and false named account that only he was aware of. On the screen was a large list of expenses he made last year at the Valiant Estate on the islands.

"I guess I can spare a few minutes" Neo said pressing the power button on the machine.

"Wait what?" Ashley asked shocked.

"Did I do something wrong?" Neo asked.

She shook her head slowly "It's just that I've been offering every time the team does something together and you either wave me off or give me some lame ass excuse or worse you just tell me to fuck off"

"Wow really?" Neo said scratching the back of his head "I didn't realize I was that bad"

"Eh well come on if you're coming" She said heading towards the door before he could revert to a jerk again.

"Hold up I need to change first" He said before walking towards his still packed suitcase.

She waited outside the door while he changed. he emerged a moment later and she gasped.

"Did I do something again?" He asked looking at himself "It's nothing fancy, we're only getting pizza"

She shook her head "It's just weird seeing you looking normal again"

Neo was wearing black jeans, a dark red tee and a black trench coat.

He shrugged "Let's just go. I don't want to keep the others waiting"

**[Hydra, Mess Hall]**

"What gives you the right to take my child without telling me!?" Kallen screamed after entering the room in a panic. Luckily the room was empty except Destiny and Logan. "You had me looking everywhere for him!"

She quickly ran to the table where Destiny and Logan were eating lunch.

"Momma mad?" Logan asked scared by her tone.

"Aw sweetie, I am but at Dessie not you" She cooed as she picked him up from his high chair.

"He got out of his crib while we were in the meeting and was hungry, so I brought him here" Destiny explained calmly without looking towards Kallen.

Kallen sighed cause she actually overreacted and knew it "At least leave something to let me know he's safe"

"You don't want the Britannia's to get to him correct?" Destiny asked with a smirk.

Kallen shook her head "I fear the ones who changed Neo will come for him and he'll disappear just like Neo did only to try to kill me a month later"

"Well what if I told you your kid is only as smart as he is because of a Knight of the Rounds or rather a former one?" The younger girl asked further.

"I'd say you were a liar if you had the emotions to have to lie to begin with" Kallen annoyed. "What are you getting at?"

"Lady Isabella Valiant. Neo mother and another contractee of C.C." Destiny explained "Your child seems to have the ability to commune with the spirits of C's world or at lease his grand mother, who has been teaching him in some way"

Kallen stood there shocked staring back and forth between Destiny and Logan. The boy was obviously more advanced then others his age, even for a child who was technically neglected due to her needing to fight or meetings.

"Make's sense huh?" Destiny asked smugly "She's apparently been talking to him about his father recently and he was able to identify him by the photo you have in your purse"

"Dadda Meo!" Logan yelled happily.

"Honey what does Isabella tell you?" Kallen asked worried. She'd never met or really heard much about the woman but knows what kind of person Bismarck is and that was not a good sign.

"Mommy preaty! Make Mia saf! Hep me torm!" He said proudly.

"Mommy's pretty, protect this Mia person and she helped him… something" Kallen said trying to figure out his broken speech which only now she realized was such a gift. "Well Neo never had anything bad to say about her. I'll have to ask C.C. about her and figure out how this happened"

Destiny raised a brow "Shouldn't you be hysterical that your son is talking to the dead?"

Kallen shrugged "She said I was pretty and Neo and his dad said she was a lot like me. I liked her work on the old Neo so I guess this is fine for now"

**[Pizza Hut]**

"O-M-G!" Jenny exclaimed looking towards the entrance.

"What now?" Kira said in a bored tone until he caught site of Neo and shot cola from his nose "What the fuck!?"

"Hey guys" Neo greeted warmly before taking a seat.

Kira leaned over the Ash who sat next to him "Did you drug him or something?"

"No!" She whispered offended.

Jenny leaned across the table and whispered teasingly "You released all of his pent up tension huh?"

Ashley went red "HELL NO!"

"Did I miss something?" Neo asked to break the building scene "We don't want to be noticed right?"

"Right" Came a sudden voice behind him as Kyle walked over and took a seat across from Neo along with Nunnally who was in a disguise.

Her hair was in a really long high pony tail with some running along her face. She wore a high collared white jacket that was opened with a long sleeve red shirt under it. And then she had on black pants and a pair of black boots that supported her in her ability to walk. She also wore shades to hide her blindness under a cloak of photosensitivity.

"I'm happy you came" Nunnaly said warmly to Neo.

Neo smiled back "I don't even know why I wouldn't want to be with my friends"

"Because you hate everything and only want to kill Kallen Kozuki" Kyle said plainly and got a glare from everyone at the table and quickly amended "At least that's what you tell us"

"When has he ever come out and said that?" Jenny asked angry "Just cause he gave us th cold shoulder for a year doesn't mean he's a complete jerk!"

Neo laughed "So I am a jerk just not a complete one… I'm okay with that."

Nunnally giggled "I missed the old Neo"

He reached across the table and grabbed her hand "So do I Nana"

Kyle seemed to looked at Neo every so often during the meal while the others simply talked as normal. Neo observed the entire group.

'_Whatever changed in me must've been wiped from their memories or I never introduced them to it_' Neo analyzed '_Kyle is wary of me which could indicate that he is either one of those who did this or may have also come to realize that this is all wrong_'

"Neo who do you think would make a cute baby with you?" Jenny asked suddenly breaking him from his concentration and showing him her phone "I already did Kyle and Nunnaly and that kid was so cute. Anyone you like?"

'_Remember me!_' The boy screamed in his head.

'_Features not familiar with myself …_' Neo thought before thinking about the boy '_Red hair, darker skin and a fighter's gaze_'

Just look at anyone you have in there with red hair and show me the list.

"Why red hair?" Kyle asked glaring at Neo.

Neo shrugged "I know what I like even if I don't know anyone I would have that kind of relationship with"

Jenny punched in the commands for multiple people "It's going to take awhile to do a bunch of well known red heads"

"What do you think of Kallen right now?" Nunnally asked and got a small nudge from Kyle which she ignored.

Neo flashed rage across his face.

'_MUST KILL HER! SHE KILLED ELIZABETH!_' A voice screamed in his head like a command that he was compelled to follow. But now that he knew something was wrong, his will power overcame the spell.

"She's a looker but I'm sure it would cause problems if there were somehow a relationship between enemies"

"But the kid is so cute!" Jenny squealed and let everyone see the holo-image projected from her Valiant made phone.

The image showed a baby with thick red locks and bright green eyes.

Neo sat forward to see the image better and something clicked for him.

"Can you show him older!" He said almost excited.

"Sure no prob" She said before making the baby age a few years.

"No make him about ten!" Neo said when she only did it a few years.

Ashley laughed "Are you planning on making this kid or something?"

The image was a near match for the boy in his visions.

'_Now you see_'

Pain shot through Neo's eyes and he felt the contacts dissolve slowly from some sort of heat. He quickly jerked up "I have to go. Thanks for showing me that app. I really need to see what my company is making these days cause that was really cool"

He hoped that excuse would work cause he didn't want to tell them that he's seeing things or explain geass.

"We came in my car remember?" Ashley said standing up "If you wanna go I can take you back"

Nro shook his head trying to hide the pain that was building "I'm a big boy mommy, I can walk a few miles safely"

"I know but I worry" She said warmly.

"Let him have some time alone" Nunnally said in a tone that was almost an order "He hasn't spent time carefree in a while so it's going to take some getting used to"

Neo sent her a silent thanks and made a quick exit before the other could say another word.

**[Zeus, Commander's Lounge]**

The normal garden section of the Logres-class had been replaced with a place of pure luxury for Kayla and Xavier. They kept the center garden but the along the walls were a pool, hot tub, mini-bar and a game room.

Currently Xavier was teleporting around playing tag with Logan.

"Why are we watching the brat again?" Kayla asked from a pool chair where she was relaxing with a book but was repeatedly interrupted by the laughted of the _two_ children in the room.

"Kallen was dragged away by Rakshata and I just happened to be the only one near her at the time" Xavier explained before teleporting again to avoid Logan tagging him.

Kayla sighed and went back to trying to read.

"I got you" Came a monotone voice causing Kayla to look past her book at C.C. who was standing near Xavier.

"When did you get here?" Kayla asked angrily "And who let you aboard without telling me?"

"Lelouch wanted to get rid of me and the Hydra doesn't have any pizza" She said suddenly pulling a box of pizza from nowhere.

Kayla groaned "Fine do whatever you want"

"I planed to without your permission" She said sitting down at a small table near the pool.

"I hate you immortals and your damned arrogance" Kayla mumbled and went back to her attempt at reading.

She watched her brother and Logan play and noticed that he never let Logan touch him '_cheater_' She lowered her book and lowed at her brother. Her geass activated the moment he tried to activate his own only for him to stay where he was and get tagged.

"No fair Kay!" Xavier whined playfully.

"Stop being a douche to the poor kid!" She yelled letting him know not to teleport.

The two ran around the lounge and even C.C. joined in when Logan tagged her when Xavier wasn't letting him do it.

'_If only it could be like this for all of us_' Kayla thought '_The next generation all playing together carefree and loved by their parents. Have lots of friends who love them for who they are and not their titles. That's my dream, a future for the children to live better then we did_'

Logan suddenly stopped moving and had a dazed look.

"Logan what's wrong?" Xavier asked out of breath from running.

Suddenly C.C. grabbed her head and her geass insignia glowed.

"STOP HURTING DADDA!" Logan screamed like he was in pain.

Kayla ran to him "Logan what's hurting Dadda?"

He stopped and started crying into her shoulder.

"Micoria hurting dadda" He cried softly.

Kayla turned to hurt brother with a hateful glare "You never killed her you bastard"

**[Neo's Mindscape]**

"Who am I?" The boy asked.

"My son" Neo declared. "The child of Kallen Kozuki and Neo Valiant"

"Valiant?" The boy inquired "Not Waldstein?"

Neo shook his head "Waldstein is the name of the warrior, the Reaper. Valiant is the name of the man, the friend, the brother, the lover"

The boy smiled "Who are you?"

"I'm Neo Valiant" Neo answered.

"Wrong" The boy said with a frown "You still haven't discovered toy true you, only the personality has returned. Only one geass is being broken"

"One?" Neo asked confused "How many are stacked up?"

"Three" He answered holding up his fingers "One for loss of key information to drive you to kill. One to ensure the protection of your friends. And one to keep you from becoming a problem after your vengeance was sated and drive your rage"

"I get the Emperor but who are the others?" Neo wondered.

A menacing laugh was heard echoing all around the blackness of his mind. Suddenly the world faded into a hallway in the palace.

**[Flashback]**

"Neo wake up!" Lelouch yelled again for the umpteenth time.

Neo groggily awoke immediately feeling his right arm was missing and he was in a prison jacket.

"Where are we?" He asked looking around.

"We're back where Zero truly began" Lelouch said scornfully.

Neo's geass told him all he needed to know "The throne"

"You don't seemed too shaken up by what's about to happen here?" Lelouch asked appalled "We're either going to die or lose ourselves to his geass!"

Neo nodded "And that's why I'm going to need your help Lelouch. I know a lot of this about the entire world's military power. I could end the war in a matter of weeks if what I know was used by the empire"

"What can I do?" Lelouch asked "We're not getting out of here alive don't you get it!"

"Damn it Lelouch I don't want my son to die by my own hands or to have a father who burned the entire world as some royal puppet!" Neo whispered a yell "Make me forget!"

Lelouch looked into his friend's eyes "I, Lelouch Vi Britannia. Command you to forget everything you've done in the interest of Valiant Dark or any act you've done within!"

A moment later Suzaku and Kai entered the room.

The memory faded to the throne where Lelouch was now passed out.

"Now on to the next part of this" The emperor's voice boomed.

"What have I done!?" Neo asked angry "You cannot believe I would support Zero even if he was Lelouch. I didn't even know!"

"Son you cannot escape judgment by having your friend erase the crime from your mind" Bismarck said standing next to the emperor "You are the Knight of Two and my son. Take responsibility for your sister's death!"

"Good idea my knight" Charles said happily "He can serve us still and take responsibility for his past actions"

"Your majesty I have a request as well" Kai said bowing while holding Neo.

The emperor nodded "You've earned a reward for weeding out this traitor and betraying you dear friends, but you are still a member of the Black Knights"

"My true name is Kyle Valentine and I am the last heir to the house. I would request my due title as Duke and as it is a princesses choice I would like to officially be her highness Nunnally's knight"

"Is that all?" Charles chuckled "I give Kurusu a place in the rounds for bringing me a rebel prince who was supposed to be dead but you bring me a rebel round and a lost princess but only ask for that? I grant it"

Kai bowed further "Thank you your majesty"

"Now Neo!" The emperor boomed leaning over him with bright eyes "You will forget everything about Kallen, Lelouch being Zero everything you've ever done against the empire. You will only be an avenger who will hunt the one who killed your sister even though you love truly love her. It will be the ultimate punishment"

Neo laughed as the geass began to take effect "You fools think I didn't plan for this event!? Lelouch wiped away everything I did as X and now you only have a blind assassin who will one day come for you all!"

The world faded again to appear in a dark throne.

"Zero and Charles already got to him eh?" The man on the throne chuckled "Well I guess we can only ensure he doesn't become a problem later on when he finishes his task"

A woman with red hair and eyes of geass stepped into the small light around him.

"Hello Neo" She said leaning towards him "I'm so looking forward to playing in that troubled head of yours"

Her eyes shined bright and she was swallowed by his eyes.

**[End Flashback]**

Neo gasped as the memories that flooded into him ceased and he was now staring at the face of the red headed girl.

"Hello Neo" She cooed darkly "I so enjoyed our time in here but that little brat your mind cooked up is really pissing me off"

"Who are you!?" Neo demanded.

She laughed "I was Mao's accomplice and the daughter of C.C. my name is Veronica and I am now you"

"Like hell you are!" He said before running towards her but was suddenly stopped by an invisible force and shocked.

She laughed maniacly "You're in my world bitch!"

Neo screamed in pain but couldn't black out cause he was inside of his own mind.

**[Hydra, Bridge]**

Elly was routing the coarse to Horai when suddenly she screamed in pain.

The only others on the bridge were Lelouch and Hitomi.

"What's wrong!" Lelouch asked scared of seeing her like this.

"NEO!" She screamed madly before passing out.

"What the hell was that!?" Lelouch asked Hitomi who placed a hand on Elly's head.

She shook her head "I don't know but she's only passed out. There was a strain on her geass for a moment but she's safe now"

"We have a problem!" Kayla suddenly said appearing in the bridge along with Xavier who had used his geass to bring them. In her arms was a wailing Logan.

"We have more important issues right now!" Lelouch scolded his sister.

"Oh yeah!?" She yelled "How about our idiot big bro didn't kill Nicky and she's doing something to Neo right now that Logan can feel"

"What did you say?" Kallen said suddenly at a open elevator.

"STOP STOP STOP STOP!" Logan screamed again in pain.

Hitomi put a hand to his head and was suddenly thrown across the room.

"His mind is in his body but also connected to Neo through C's world" Hitomi said standing up "It now something any geass user or immortal can do"

"Well someone help him!" Kallen yelled taking her child from Kayla.

"The only way to help him is to save Neo but we don't know where he is" Xavier said grimly.

"I bet he'll wake up Elly if we put him near her" Hitomi joked with nothing better to do.

Everyone glared at her but Kallen did it anyway just for another head to think.

The moment he touched Elly he passed out.

"What the hell just happened?" Kallen asked shocked.

Hitomi placed a hand in his head slowly and wasn't thrown away this time.

"He's alive but his mind is gone" She explained before touching Elly "They both somehow left their bodies"

**[Neo's Mindscape]**

Neo's screamed were stopped by the sudden appearance of three people in his mind.

"What the hell is all of this!?" Nicky said looking at them.

"Get away from my son you bitch!" Lady Isabella roared before a ghostly sword appeared in her hand and she charged the semi-immortal.

"Mom!?" both Neo and Elly gasped.

"Elly!?"

"Neo!?"

"DADDA!"

Neo looked shocked at the child running at him and then hugged his leg.

"Logan no!" Elly called trying to stop him. She didn't know if the new Neo would attack.

"Logan" Neo whispered and the last barrier broke "LOGAN!"

Neo picked up his son and spun him around "My son!"

Elly ran to him "You remember!?"

He handed her Logan and kissed her cheek "I remember everything"

His eyes shined brighter then ever before.

"No one can stop my control!" Veronica yelled attacking Isabella with her own ghostly sword.

She went of the offencive and pushed the Knight of Five back only for her sword to be stopped by another but one that was solid.

"C's Sword!?" She gasped and jumped back "That fool didn't tell me you wielded that!"

Neo laughed and smiled to hi mom "It's good to see you mother. I'd like to known how but I guess that will have to wait"

She nodded "I'm afraid it must"

Veronica charged and her sword became two. They all entered a skirmish where it was clear the added sight of the Valiants would eventually beat out hundreds of years of stolen knowledge.

"I Will Not Die Now!" Veronica screamed and glowed "I will destroy this mind and take that boy as my next vessel!"

Her body suddenly grew and her sprouted wings, a tail and horns.

"Is it to late to go back to the way things were an hour ago?" Neo said while he and his mother back away.

"Neo" His mother groaned.

He sighed "Yeah I know I gotta fight for my son and get back to my fiancée"

"I'll start by killing off that slut Kozuki before getting to the rest of them" Veronica laughed in her demon voice "You cannot stop me!"

"She's right" Isabella said and stopped "We're not strong enough"

Neo looked shocked "What he hell are you saying!? Remember a Valiant never accepts defeat, we alter the loss into a win!"

She smiled "I'm glad you remembered what I thought you my son. I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you grow but you still ended up a great kids and I know my grandkids will have that gentler world I dreamed for you"

"Why does it sound like you're about to sacrifice yourself?" Neo asked trying to stay calm but his eyes were watering.

"And feels it!" Elly yelled crying "We cant lose you a second time!"

"V.V. did it" She said simply "He lured Marianne and I to meet with him unprotected and murdered us. Her for simply loving Charles and me because he knew nothing else would keep me from hunting him down. Go and make this world what you want it to be and stop Charles before he completes the Sword of Akasha. it's not what he thinks"

"I will but what are you going to do!?" Neo asked sadly. He knew what needed be done when he returned to the normal world.

"There's nothing you can do!" Veronica laughed "And now I'm tired of this sappy crap! I'm killing those to first so you can suffer"

She flew towards Elly and Logan.

Isabella glowed bright "Logan remember what I taught you to do!"

Logan's eyes glowed with geass and Isabella suddenly faded into energy that flooded into the toddler who began to grow.

"He has a geass!?" Neo gasped.

Veronica stopped when she was blinded by the light/

"YOU NO HURT!" Logan's voice came out in a echo as the light faded to reveal a large golden knight with a black came and a energy sword that shined blue along with a crystal like shield.

"What the hell are you!?" Veronica shook with fear and flew away.

"BAD!" He yelled and a large beam shot from the shield. Only the smoking ball of a normal sized Veronica remained.

Logan fell forward and became normal again and than faded away.

"Where'd he go!" Neo asked franticly looking for his son.

"That brat ran back to his own mind after using all of that power" Veronica sneered "Now it's just you two and me. No more help to come"

Victoria had charred flesh and looked like a burnt corpse after a bombing. She heaved herself towards the twins dragging her sword.

Elly stepped in front of Neo and her right eye shined along with her left "Feel regret!"

Veronica laughed "You think I don't regret anything! I killed my brother and the woman I called mother hated everything about me! I was nothing to her just because I loved her! Immortality is nothing without a loved one and I killed him for power! I ruined the bond of siblings to satisfy my need for a mothers love and got only regret in return"

She kept walking towards them.

"She wants to die" Neo said realizing it.

Neo held out the geass blade and she simply walked into it and let herself be impaled.

She started fading from Neo's mind and smiled.

"Dante I'm coming to you!" She whispered and was gone.

Neo and Elly looked at each other and breathed out a relived breath.

"I'm glad you back" She said hugging her brother.

"It's good to finally be back" Neo said and kissed her forehead. And she started fading.

"I'm waking up" She said holding him tighter "I don't wanna go"

Neo laughed "Lelouch is waiting for you"

"Yeah he doesn't like waiting" She laughed.

"Tell Kallen I'm coming home" Neo said letting her go.

She nodded "I love ya bro"

Neo chuckled "You have to, you feel my emotion and I love myself"

She would've punched him but her arms were gone.

As the last bit faded Neo called "Tell Destiny thank you for keeping it all together"

"Who is she!" Elly tried to call out but she was suddenly staring into Lelouch's amethyst orbs.

"Thank god you're alright" He said holding her close and tight.

She faked coughed after a moment "Not if you suffocate me Lulu"

He loosened his hold but still held her to him but she turned to the others with a simple announcement.

"He's back!"

**Chapter End**

* * *

**AN: Neo's back yay! And he knows who killed his mom!**

**Logan's geass is unusable because his body is not able to handle the stress of it at his young age. He could only use it due to being a "Spirit" of sorts and with the power of Isabella's ghost.**

**I wonder if anyone pegged that Xavier never actually said Veronica was dead.**

**I skipped the One Million Miracles because they can just sneak the people away on the many ships they now control and Lelouch understands Nunnally's plan but will not accept it thus no Refrain issue.**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Truth of the Mask

_**Code Geass: Valiant R2 Chapter 5 - The Truth of the Mask**_

**[Tokyo Settlement Government Bureau, Meeting Hall]**

The governing body of the Tokyo Settlement sat around the large U-shaped table with Viceroy Nunnaly at the head. The old governing body had been completely removed and replaced solely by the Avengers.

"The Special Zone is progressing according to plan" Jenny informed.

Ashley laughed "Only 'cause the Alliance left"

"We will have to chase them down eventually" Kira said looking to Neo.

"We have more important issues at the moment" Neo said dismissively.

"You're right" Nunnally said before a holo-map shined above the table.

Neo stood and gave the briefing "There have been uprisings in several locations around the world. Due to the fact that this is happening at the same time, we can only assume that it is connected. We still don't know the full power of the enemy or if they are connected to the Terrorist Alliance"

"Has there been any activity in Area 11?" Kira asked.

Neo shook his head "It seems to have started in the Area 20 or London if you prefer, then it spread to nearly all of the European and African Areas, even the Homeland has had a few incidents where Nobles have been killed"

"So what are we going to do about it?" Jenny asked.

"We do nothing" Kira said simply "It's not our problem at the moment"

"I will not have this rebellion come here and ruin the Special Zone" Nunnally said sternly.

"Of coarse not Nunnally" Neo said "We can only gain information and monitor our boarders"

They all nodded knowing that was the best move for the moment. They all slowly filed out of the room where Suzaku, Gino and Anya awaited.

"Neo I'd like a word with you" Suzaku said.

Neo nodded "I'd be happy to Suzaku"

**[Ikaruga, Command Bridge]**

"This ship is awesome" Eve exclaimed "It's better then the specs you had a year ago"

"Well of coarse it could be better if I had access to the Gawain itself instead of just the data" Rakshata said glaring at the Hydra the rested within sight from the large window.

"What do you mean?" Zero asked "Didn't you recover it?"

"It was recovered by X's group" Elly explained.

"They took my adopted child away!" Rakshata sneered.

Eve laughed "Well you can tell that to Hitomi or Destiny the next time they show up"

"If only I knew what they did with it…" Rakshata sighed "The Lucifer is only a cheap rip off like the Guinevere is to the Lancelot"

"Don't speak lightly about my knightmare" Came the dark voice of Destiny who was suddenly in the room. "It puts the internal systems of the Lancelot to shame"

"Well until you battle the Earl of pudding's machine, I'll hold my judgment if only for the man who designed the Guinevere along with the Shinobi and Samurai line of knightmare" Rakshata said dismissively.

Destiny just walked towards Zero and Eve.

"I need to see the two of you in private" She said seriously. "Now"

They nodded and brought her to their private room.

"What did you need to talk to us about?" Lelouch asked taking off his mask.

Destiny cringed at the sight of his geass and looked away from him before speaking.

"I was informed that the Chinese Federation Empress is engaged to Odysseus" She informed.

"What the hell!" Elly exclaimed "That's sick even for that idiot!"

"I agree" Destiny growled "The Hydra will be going but I was told to act under your orders for this operation"

"Told by who?" Lelouch asked.

"Neo. Who else would dare order _me_?" She said offended.

"I only wanted to know if this information was reliable" Lelouch explained "After Xavier's little stunt with Veronica, I don't believe he can be trusted"

Destiny nodded "Neo felt the need to also inform you that the White Lotus was using the Victorian Institute of the Geass Order as a base for the past year after they abandoned the alliance. He was also attacked by little Arthus with some highly advanced force"

"Tsk. That makes this more difficult" Lelouch said in thought "The only ones I know I can trust are Elly and Neo"

"I should be offended" Destiny said indifferently.

"You are a mystery to me but Neo trusted you to protect Kallen and Logan when he could not" Lelouch said eyeing the woman "What drives you to serve he as devoted as you are? Surely you have a strong reason behind that mask of indifference"

She glared at his left eye "I was once forced to commit a great evil by geass. I simply want to ensure something like that never happens to anyone ever again"

"Yet you serve in an alliance led by those with geass" Lelouch stated.

"It's not the weapon that's evil but the one's who use it" She explained.

Lelouch raised a brow "And what would be your definition of evil?"

"It all matters by the way you look at yourself" She said "Lelouch Vi Britannia is a soul corrupted by pain and hate. Lelouch Lamperouge is a loving friend and brother who has had a rich life with friends. Zero is the combination of the two, He's caring to those who place their trust in him but is not against killing even his own sister to achieve his goals"

Lelouch gasped at the cold reminder of his darkest deed.

"What gives you the right to bring that up!?" Elly yelled.

"He asked what I thought of as evil so I told him" Destiny said simply "I obey Neo's order to support the two of you but I will always hate what your twisted geass did to that poor girl"

She turned to the door before saying "Nunnally will know the true you one day and I hope she kills you for what you've done in her name"

Lelouch sat stunned as the woman left.

"How could Neo tell her all of that!" Elly yelled "I'll give that idiot a piece of my mind!"

"NO!" Lelouch yelled finally "She's right about me. I made Euphie into a monster and then killed her. She didn't deserve it. I should've died that day eight years ago"

***SLAP!***

"Lelouch Vi Britannia! I will not have the man I love talking like that for any reason!" Elly screamed "I thought you were dead for six years and it hurt more then losing my mother! Then I found you and I knew you weren't the same boy I fell in love with as a child. You became so much more. I fell in love with every mask you wore. I became, Zero's Lady, A Prince's Knight and my best friend's love"

She held up her ring finger that was wrapped in the ring of Marianne the Flash.

"I promised to protect every part of you" She said as tears came "Not just your body but most importantly your heart and be that one light inside of that blackened heart"

"Elly…" Was all he got out before she pressed her lips to his.

They held for what seemed like hours but was merely moments.

"I never want to hear you say anything like that again" She said softly.

He put his arms around her and brought her closer to him.

He pressed his lips to hers "As long as you are here with me, I have reason to move forward"

**[Vermillion Forbidden City, Royal Ball Room]**

"Now welcoming the Duke of Valiant and Knight of Two, Sir Neo Von Waldstein!" The announcer yelled out as Neo arrived.

Neo sighed as he walked in knowing what was coming.

"So you actually came" A girls voice stated.

"Yes sister he knew he had to face us eventually" A older male voice replied.

"Hello Yin, Yang" Neo greeted.

Yin was a short raven haired girl at 18 with short hair and a fancy black eye patch that covered right eye. She wore a black gown with images of blue roses on one side from the hip down.

Yang was a tall guy at 20 with a spiky mess of blonde hair. He wore a white robe with a large belt around his waist and a loose black coat over it.

"This guy really grew on us" Yin said looking up to Neo at her small height that only reached his shoulders.

Yang smiled "Good to see you didn't go and die before we could finally see you again"

Yin pointed to her eye "We gotta get payback. ya know"

Neo sighed "Why did she have to invite the two of you?"

"We're the Empress's cousins so why wouldn't she want us here?" Yang asked almost offended.

"I guess I was just hoping that I wouldn't have to deal with the two of you when I was ordered to come here" Neo groaned.

Yin laughed "That's 'cause we told the old princy that we wanted our pal Neo here to celebrate the day with us!"

"You hate me, remember!?" Neo exclaimed before pointing to Yin's eye patch "I nearly killed you!"

"Then you owe us" Yang stated before looking over his shoulder at a Eunuch "We'll talk more about this later. This party isn't just for us"

Neo groaned as the siblings walked away to fraternize with other guests.

The front guard came into the room and gained everyone's attention "Announcing the arrival of the Fifteenth Prince of the Britannian Empire. Prince Arthus!"

Many people gasped.

"He hasn't been seen in years" Odysseus said as his little brother came into view.

Arthus wore his usual attire of command and at his side was Lena with her hair falling in a twist on the right side of her head. She also wore a long blue gown with a split up the side to her thigh.

The High Eunuchs didn't know what to do. He was a Britannian Prince but also a rebel who defeated the Knight of Two.

"Arthus Zi Britannia, you are considered the most wanted man in the empire next to Zero of course" Neo stated to the younger teen.

Arthus nodded "Well I'll just have to try harder to beat Zero then"

Suzaku and Gino now stood on either side Neo.

"What are we going to do Neo?" Gino whispered.

"We have to take him in" Suzaku said.

Neo just smiled "You actually mastered the Chaos Particle"

Arthus smiled and a moment later he and Neo were shaking hands.

"Good to see _you_ again Neo" Arthus said warmly.

"I'm glad you were there to stop me from hurting them" Neo whispered.

"Now announcing the Prime Minister of the Holy Britannian Empire, Second Prince Schneizel!"

The crowd who were awaiting a fight from Arthus were now gazing for the second prince.

Schneizel appeared with Nina on his arm. Suzaku, Gino and Anya quickly bowed to him.

Neo simply walked up to the prince with a smile "Greetings Schneizel. Your father has insisted that we take orders from you so these three are spoiling the good mood of this event"

"Four Knights of the Round at court, how splendid" He said happily "However Neo you know to show more respect to his Majesty"

Neo simply shrugged "I didn't say Uncle Charlie now did I?"

The prince laughed.

"Brother it's good to see you with only one woman of a change" Arthus said eyeing Nina "But a woman like her could be dangerous when jealous. I am aware of what happened in the Tokyo Settlement last year"

"You're the Prince of Chaos!" Nina exclaimed "You successfully fused Hardon, Positron and Radiant energy into one matter!"

"Please I have this woman to thank for all of my little projects" Arthus said indicating Lena.

Lena curtsied "Lena Pendragon at your service, unless of course its with that accursed weapon you've designed"

"You know about FLEIJA!?" Nina gasped.

Arthus chuckled "I pride myself on knowing everything that occurs within the scientific community"

Neo clapped his hands to get the attention "This party isn't for you to compare notes"

"You're right of course" Schneizel said.

"Another time perhaps" Arthus said with a kind bow to Nina before walking away with Lena into the pool of guests.

"Now announcing the arrival of the President of Euro Valiant, Juliet Roux!"

Neo looked shocked at the arrival but then grew angry at the site of her 'Bodyguard'

"Hey didn't we fight a Commander Roux back with the old gang?" Gino said to Neo.

"Juliet was the perfect choice when I expanded the company to the EU" Neo stated "She had the Valiant spirit"

Gino wolf called "Who's the hottie she's got with her?"

Everyone was staring not at Juliet but at the woman next to her.

'_Why the hell did you bring Destiny here of all places!?_' Neo growled in his head.

Destiny held a blank face yet her eyes darted around the room and Neo could see a small smile forming with each movement. Arthus, Schneizel, Odysseus, Neo, Suzaku. She was full on happy at this point.

After a moment Neo was able to pull Juliet away from the crowd.

"Jules why did you come here?" Neo asked "You were supposed to await further orders and let Zero deal with this"

She nervously scratched her cheek "Well, Des insisted on coming for some reason and she knows something I'd like to keep secret"

Neo face palmed "I'm sure every man here as seen your pictures from that magazine"

She went red "Really!?"

"It was the most sold nude mag ever!" Neo exclaimed.

She got a cheeky smile "Did you buy one?"

"Buy, no" Neo said getting slightly red "My vault on the island has one of everything my company, or any others it owns, has ever made"

She smiled "Well I hope you enjoyed 'em"

He shook his head with his hand still on it but had a hidden smile "I'm telling Kallen you just flirted with me"

Juliet had a mental image of being thrown around a room by Kallen's geass. Then being held by the Guren just before being incinerated by the claw.

"Okay this conversation never happened" She squeaked.

Neo nodded and the two returned to the party.

"Well Juliet it's good to see you again" Gino said with a kind bow.

She giggled "Well Sir Weinberg I'm glad you never lost your charm even after what the eldest Hathaway did to you"

Gino's mouth fell and he stared shocked at Neo.

"I can't believe you told her about our personal lives!" He exclaimed.

Neo shrugged "She wanted to know more about me and my friends before taking the job"

"I was told she nearly made you man much like our hosts tonight" Juliet taunted.

"Care to find out?" Gino said seductively while extending a hand.

She chuckled and took his hand. Gino smiled until she pulled him into the swaying crowd.

"You didn't think I was that kind of woman did you?" She asked as they began the slow waltz.

Gino let out a nervous laugh "you had me going there"

"What kind of French Baroness would I be if I just hopped into bed with the Knight of Three of the empire who conquered my homeland?" She said mater-a-factly as she held him close.

Neo smiled at the sight of a woman outsmarting Gino's flirtatious nature.

"Neo I would like a word if you would" Schneizel said from behind Neo.

Neo nodded and the two walked unto the same balcony he had just spoken with Juliet.

Destiny was leaning on the wall by the entrance and watched Neo walk off with the prince.

'_Well arent you the life of the party_'

She huffed and closed her eyes with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

She drowned out the music and talking and rested in her mind.

'_I shouldn't have come here. All I wanted to do was see him and now I have so I should just go before I do something to ruin everything_'

"Excuse me ma'am"

She jerked up at the sudden appetence of the young man in front of her.

"Sir Kururugi, can I help you?" She asked emotionlessly.

"Yes you look very familiar to me but I cannot place it" He said in thought "What's your name?"

"Destiny" She said quickly and then quickly added "I was given that name by Neo when he saved me"

He looked her up and down.

"Destiny is a pretty name" He said warmly "Where are you from in Area 11?"

She looked surprised at his question and looked down at her Japanese style dress.

"I'm Britannian but I've come to love Japan" She said actually smiling.

Suzaku also smiled "I knew a girl once that loved Japan a lot. She and I spent many nights staying up late talking about the culture and traditions"

"You sound like you loved her very much" Destiny said sadly.

"I did love her" Suzaku frowned "But she was betrayed and murdered"

Destiny quickly scanned the room ensuring no one was looking before placing a pale hand on the knight's shoulder.

"I too miss Euphie" She whispered gaining a gasp from him as she continued "Her death made me into who I am today and while I mourn her, I'm also glad she got to find a man like you and be free before she died"

Suzaku looked away and mumbled "She wasn't free" before smiling at Destiny.

"Thank you Destiny" He said warmly and wiped a tear away "I feel like I can talk to you about anything even though we just met"

"I do too" She said.

"I'm glad Euphie had a friend like you there for her" He said with a small bow.

She flicked his head.

"Hey! What was that for?" He whined.

"I know she and Neo taught you not to bow to friends" She said before grabbing his hand "Let's go dance before the main event"

The two walked to the dance floor but were away from Juliet and Gino.

Meanwhile with Neo…

"You don't really expect me to do that without Uncle's permission do you?" Neo asked in disbelief.

"I don't have any evidence to take to father yet I am certain of this Neo. He needs to be stopped" Schneizel stated "He is a danger to the peace that you and Elly sought to bring to this world"

Neo narrowed his eyes "Putting a hit out on your own family is a little low even for you"

"I admit I would rather it not come to it but I highly doubt you could bring him in peacefully"

Neo nodded.

"Once this deal is complete with the Chinese Federation, we will assault Horai Island and end all of this before more loved ones like Euphie and Elly are killed" Schneizel said admirably.

Neo simply nodded slowly.

The two walked back into the ball room just in time for the main event.

"Miss Kaguya Sumeragi of the Sumeragi Conglomerate"

Everyone turned to see Kaguya, Zero, Eve and Kallen all up the staircase.

"Neo you need to leave" Gino warned.

Neo watched Kallen as she scanned the hall for him. When their eyes met the room vanished except the two of them. They didn't even notice the guards surround Zero's group or the talk between the prince and Zero.

'_Bro you need to stop ogling Kallen!_' Elly screamed in his head and caused him to regain some control.

The Chess match was about to begin and the wedding party was moved to another room for security.

"Sir Waldstein, The prince would like for you to stay out here with Prince Arthus and the happy couple" Kanon said as Neo went to enter the room.

Neo nodded "Only if the red head stays out here too. I have something to discuss with her"

Kanon walked into the room and a moment later Kallen emerged alone.

"It's good to see you again Kallen" Neo said bitterly.

She nodded and said plainly "Too soon for my liking Reaper"

"Well, well if it isn't the young parents" Lena said suddenly behind Neo.

"Damn immortals" Neo groaned.

Lena laughed.

"Wait immortal!?" Kallen gasped.

"Yes Lena is called P.P. but her birth name was Princess Lena Pendragon, Sole Heir of Camelot" Arthus informed.

"Why are you here Arthus?" Neo asked.

Arthus groaned and motioned to Lena "It's her fault. She wanted to help you for what I did to the Omega"

Lena had a sly smile "Yep. Arthus and I will say you were with us like that cute little homo said and you guys can go do what you've been dying to do since you saw each other."

Neo and Kallen both blushed and quickly ran off before anymore embarrassment could come.

Back at the Chess Match…

"If the king doesn't lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow?" Zero quoted himself as he advanced with his King.

"Hmm, Impressive strategy" Schneizel complimented "I think I'll do the same"

The two began advancing with only their kings until they were each one piece away.

"You lose Schneizel!" Zero declared as he moved his queen to take the White King.

The prince looked shocked "You kept my focus on the two kings while you left your queen alone the entire game"

Zero laughed "The queen is the most valued piece for attacking but she must also be protected until it's her time to strike"

Eve blushed as most of the room eyed her. Suzaku stared deeply at the eye patch that covered her left eye.

"Zero! Princess Euphemia will be avenged!" Nina screamed as she was mere feet from Zero with a knife. She had ran right past Suzaku who was too distracted by the possibility of Geass to notice until she yelled.

Inches from Zero's chest, Nina's knife was suddenly embedded into a pale hand and she was pulled to face Destiny.

"You think Euphie would want this!?" She yelled "Killing Zero wont bring her back! Nothing could bring back the innocence and love that was Euphemia! Especially not more murder!"

"What do you know!? You're just an machine!" Nina screamed.

"I know you hated yourself and she made you feel like you mattered even when you were near girls like Milly and Shirley" Destiny said softer "I know you loved her but think about what she would've wanted from one of her friends. Do you think she would want her friends to be murderers? I might have cybernetic implants inside of my body but even I understand the love Euphie spread to her dear friends"

Nina fell to the floor crying

No one had noticed that Elly had Geassed Nina into calming down enough to listen to Destiny. No one except Suzaku that is.

"Zero I am a man of my word" The prince said into the silence "You can take Sir Waldstein with you on the way out but do not hold me accountable for whatever damages he causes you"

"Thank you your highness" Destiny said standing up "We will be going now"

The crowd looked stunned as Destiny walked to Zero's group.

"Aww I was having fun" Juliet whined.

"Please tell me you're not with them" Gino said looking at her sorry face and sighed.

She kissed his cheek "I really had a good time though. I hope when we meet again we can dance again"

She skipped over to stand near Destiny.

Neo and Kallen entered the room. Only Elly was able to feel the happiness pooling off of the two while they masked their faces of emotion.

'_I better not become an aunt to another kid Neo!_' She mentally scolded.

"I'm already aware of the deal" Neo stated to both the Prince and his sister '_Not until you're a mother. I know_'

"Zero I would remind you not to attend the ceremony tomorrow" Schneizel warned "Otherwise a Chess game wont save you next time"

"Very well" Zero said before taking his leave.

Neo looked back at Suzaku and flashed him a dark smile before leaving with the others.

"He'll break out by the end of the night" Gino said casually "Now that Juliet was one smoking babe! And she loves the game more then I do"

"Neo wont be coming back" Suzaku stated bitterly "He has no reason to"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gino asked angry.

Suzaku shook his head "I need to call Kyle and Lord Waldstein"

Gino just watched the other round simply leave.

**[Tokyo Settlement, Viceroy's Office]**

Kyle sighed and hung up his phone.

"That was Suzaku" He informed Nunnally who stood looking out at all of Tokyo.

"Why would he call you and not me?" She asked in an annoyed tone.

"Neo may have his memories back" He said worried.

She smiled "That's good. I though he had awhile ago"

"I told you what will happen if I failed to stop Neo from becoming X again!" Kyle yelled.

She turned to face him with her closed eyes yet anger flowed through their link.

"You are the one who chose to protect me and forced him to try and kill his future wife and his child!" She shouted "Neo trusted you, Kallen trusted you, and you betrayed them"

"Nunnally I did it for you" He said softly "All I want to do is protect you"

She turned back to the city below and whispered "Is that how you sleep at night? I have to bare the weight that because of me, this war isn't over yet"

Kyle looked down in shame. All he could do was leave her to calm down and feel the way he felt through their link. He knew she was mad at him but also loved him even more then she did Lelouch.

Nunnally looked out at the lights of the city knowing somewhere in the world was her brother "Big Brother I may die before I ever see you again, but I'm okay with that if it means Neo can mae this world the gentle place for his child"

**[Pendragon Royal Palace, Rounds Lounge]**

The Knights of One, Four, Nine and Twelve were relaxing as usual. Nonette and Monica playing pool, Bismarck at the small bar with a news paper and Dorothea watching TV.

"We the Black Knights have a message for Britannia!"

Everyone turned to the TV. All channels were being hacked into worldwide.

The image showed the entire command staff of the Alliance in a dark room with a man one armed man in the suit of the rounds tied to a chair. He had a sack over his head. Zero was acting as the speaker.

"Neo!?" Bismarck gasped.

"The Grim Reaper who has defiled Africa, The Knight who decimated entire cities of in Europe. The man who taught honor only to lose it himself. Neo Von Waldstein!"

Eve removed uncovered his face to reveal Neo to the world. He looked beaten and bruised. Blood flowed from gashes on his head and down his face.

"I wont beg!" Neo shouted "Valiant's never give up and a Waldstein always fights!"

"I admire that but you have not being judged by me" Zero stated "You have been sentenced to death by order of nearly every government in the world. Even Britannia"

Neo simply glared at the mirrored mask in defiance.

"Yes by royal decree you are sentenced to death!" Raven yelled "I Kayla Va Britannian command it!"

"I Xavier Va Britannia second that command" Frost declared.

Zero laughed "Even you own royalty see the evil in you"

Neo spit at Kayla and got her right in the face.

"Oh you piece of shit!" She yelled as she wiped away the fluid in disgust.

"You just wasted your last words" Xavier declared "Here is you're executioner"

The TV only gave a echoing sound of heavy boots hitting the floor. Slowly a dark figure appeared. His mask a smooth silver egg. His chest covered by armor and a flowing black cloak. His arm extended the same P-Sword that defeated Cornelia.

Neo looked up to the darkness above "Elly, Mom. I'm coming"

In one quick swipe, the head of Neo Von Waldstein was in the air.

Bismarck stood in shock at the sight. He had seen his wife long after the clean-up. There was nothing to see of Elly in the corpse of the Ranger. It all made this the worst sight he'd ever seen.

The moment the thud of the head hitting the floor was heard, X turned to the camera "I've been away far too long now. With the death of Neo Waldstein, the true Doombringers have arisen around the world under my banner! Let's get the real war started!"

Chapter End


	6. Chapter 6 - The Three Devine Beasts

_**Code Geass: Valiant R2 Chapter 6 - The Three Devine Beasts**_

**[Avalon, Bridge]**

Schneizel was in shocked awe at the bloody sight before him.

'_How can this be? Neo could defeat legions of Knightmare alone yet these people were able to hold him and even kill him_'

"Your highness please allow me to avenge Neo!" Gino practically demanded the prince but the man was lost in his own mind,

'_Neo plans ahead nearly as well as I. He left with them calmly but he could never have known of X being there so there was no way to plan for the man who defeated Cornelia and her guard without a knightmare… Just the same as Neo did at Kyushu_'

Schneizel's face turned to a devilish grin. But only for a moment before returning to his signature stoic expression.

"Neo was already dead when his sister died" The prince said sadly "I feel for his loss but we cannot recklessly attack when we have no idea what we could be facing or even their location at this moment"

**[Ikaruga, Hanger Deck]**

The head of Neo Von Waldstein rolled on the floor with blood pooling around it and the decapitated body of the Knight of Two.

"Can we please get rid of this?" Kallen begged as she trembled at the site.

X nodded and a moment later the body of Neo pixilated in a bright light as the holoprojectors making it appear, shut down.

"Well now that that ugly event is done we all have jobs to do" Hitomi said and as she too disappeared along with Raven and Frost.

Kallen held unto X tightly and nuzzled her face in his chest.

"I've missed you so much" She said in a broken voice on the verge of full on crying in joy.

Neo stroked her hair "And I you my love"

"Doesn't big sis get a hug too" Elly whined.

Neo chuckled and grabbed his sister "Apparently without you I'm a murdering scumbag"

"Well without you I was just fine" She smirked.

"Actually you nearly killed yourself in training with Urabe and then I had to hold you back from going and attacking Charles every few weeks" C.C. said emotionlessly.

Elly groaned and glared at the immortal.

"It's good to have you back Neo" Lelouch said warmly. Not one for hugging but still kind.

The door opened and both Lelouch and Neo quickly replaced their masks but took them back off at the site of Destiny.

"Lord Neo I'm glad you have returned" She said professionally.

Neo glanced at everyone else and back to her with a serious tone "You still haven't old them who you are?"

She shook her head "I am no one. The old me is long gone leaving only anger at how foolish I once was"

"You were never foolish" No said sternly "You were one of the strongest people I've ever met. I wouldn't trust just anyone to take my place as Valiant Dark's Commander"

"Okay that's it" Kallen said annoyed "Who the hell is she and how do you know her"

"She is the first successful and safe adaptation of the Code R program that had made Jeremiah Gottwaldov a year ago" Neo informed "Unlike that program which was designed to mimic C.C. My Code V project was to safely restore life without the loss of mortality and humanity. My arm was the first of the program but Destiny is the final product"

"So you brought her back to life?" Elly asked shocked.

"I was indeed dead" Destiny admitted "But not for very long before I was revived. All the while any brain damage was being held back by Lady Hitomi's code as well as holding my soul within my body when I was meant to pass unto C's World"

"Was there any others you experimented on?" Lelouch asked.

Neo shook his head "The doctor working on the project was subjected to a mental wipe from Hitomi before she locked the whole event away inside of her head"

"That still doesn't answer who she is" Kallen growled.

Neo scratched the back of his head "It's not like we were dating or anything. She was in love with a friend of mine but she died before it could turn into anything real"

That seemed to calm Kallen down.

"Now that that matter is settled…" Lelouch said awkwardly "What was all that about letting the real war begin? We've been fighting long before you came back and even with you back it wont make this war go much faster now that you nearly destroyed Valiant Dark"

Neo laughed "The true Valiant Dark hasn't been discovered yet. The real forces I formed have only just begun to strike"

Lelouch was taken aback "What are you talking about?"

**[Minsk, Belarus]**

"Wipe the scum from this world!" The Britannian commander screamed as the Britannian forces pushed through the defenses of the capital.

"Commander we have several unknown IFF signals appearing around the battlefield!" A officer reported.

The commander scowled "They had reinforce, so what! Destroy them!"

The commander smiled as the blank markings on the map disappear one by one.

"See they were nothing to the might of the empire!" He boasted.

"Is that so?" Came a monotonous voice and the bridge of the command ship went black.

The crew panicked.

"Get the power back on now!" The commander yelled.

Suddenly the power was restored but the battle map was blank. No Britannian forces or EU.

"What is the meaning of this!?" The commander roared.

A dark laugh filled the bridge and suddenly the map filled with unknown IFF signals.

"I am Kazuma the Shikage and this is your destruction!"

The sky filled with knightmare which suddenly dropped from the clouds.

They were mass-production model flight-enabled Samurai-types. They held similar looks to the original yet they lacked any special armament like the more advanced versions used by the Kage Clan. Instead they wielded Positron Naginata Spears or Positron Katana.

In the lead of them was the black knightmare known as the Shinigami.

**[Midway Atoll Britannian Naval Base]**

A rainless thunder storm struck the island with fierce fury. It was not the will of nature but instead the god of thunder herself.

With the waves came torrents of knightmare nearly matching the appearance of the Phantom and Specter. Their arms were thinner lacking the powerful beam cannons but instead had the much smaller Positron Blaster on their left wrists much like the Akatsuki's machinegun. The new knightmare also wielded the usual chainsword as standard weapons.

High in the sky was the Raiden unleashing thunder on her enemies all the while the Shinobi-frames decimated the straggling forces.

**[Ikaruga, Bridge]**

"Wow so it wasn't a sleight-of-hand trick after all" Rakshata said starring at the metal mask of X. One she knew as her and Neo's handiwork. Or one of their children as she thought of it.

X chuckled "It's good to see you again my old friend"

She smiled and continued to smoke from her pipe.

Ohgi looked stunned at the man standing there with Kallen at his side. Her face shined brighter then it did when he'd see since Naoto died.

"Ohgi" X greeted as he took the place at the top of the bridge as commander "Zero has left me in charge until they return with the Empress. I expect the same loyalty you all showed me during the Black Rebellion"

"You expect loyalty from us when you've been hiding away in god knows where while we all thought you were dead!?" Asahina yelled.

"If it wasn't for X the rest of us wouldn't have been able to get away from the Black Rebellion to rescue you all!" Kellen yelled back defending her love.

X raised his hand to calm her before turning to gaze to Asahina and spoke in his overly calm voice that has X's icon "I was captured by Sir Waldstein who locked me away for loving the woman who killed his sister. Before my capture I had ensured that my allies would have everything needed to ensure victory over Britannia even if I was gone. I trusted you all with the future and I'm glad to see you all still fighting despite the loses you've faced along the way"

Asahina thought of Senba and Urabe. He bowed in apology for what he said.

"Asahina you are to lead the ambush at the rendezvous" X said as if the previous conversation never happened.

"Right" He said before quickly leaving.

Kallen came behind X and hugged him to her.

"That was beautiful bullshit" She said lightly. The other couldn't hear her.

X chuckled at her but had a tone of awe "All that I have planned for the past eight years is happening as we speak. It's hard to believe this war will be over soon"

She smiled in his back "Naoto's dream"

"No" X corrected "Our dream. A safe world for Logan… and any others who come after"

Kallen hid her blush in his robe. Embarrassed that he was implying they have more kids.

"Can you guys not talk like that here?" Ayame asked quietly.

"Yeah. Can you just get a room!?" Hinata teased and the three girls giggled at the couple.

Kallen tried to suffocate herself in Neo's robes while he simply laughed.

**[Tokyo Settlement Viceroy's Office]**

"Valiant Dark was behind the recent attacks all along" Kai groaned "This doesn't help our case"

Nunnally shrugged "We knew it was only a matter of time before they came with force"

"That's the problem!" Kai said angrily "Only one person could've planed all of this, and we both know he's was acting weird before he was _beheaded._ It's too obvious Neo's X again"

"V.V. doesn't know the things Neo prepared me for" Nunnally said determinately "If one of his assassins comes for us simply because we failed to contain Neo, then I will do what I have to to protect you"

Kai grabbed her hand "No Nunnally. I am your knight. I fight for you"

She smiled kissed him softly "We fight for each other"

**[Chinese Forces]**

"Why did the Eunuchs have to send you two with me" Xingke groaned.

"Because we didn't ask them" Yin laughed.

"Then why are you here!?" Xingke shouted.

"We have our reasons, the same as you" Yang said sternly "Now let's get this over with"

The Shen-Hu flew ahead with a pair of knightmare at it's back. Both nearly identical to the Shen-Hu except for the Britannian style cockpit block similar to the Sutherland. One was white while the other black. Both carried a retractable sword as their only weapon.

"Enemy carrier Ikaruga sighted!" Yin called out.

"How do you know the name of the ship?" Xingke wondered.

"The same person who gave us these knock offs of the Shen-Hu" Yang boasted.

Before Xingke could question further, Yin and Yang charged the frontline of the Ikaruga's defense.

The Black Knights had no chance once the Shen-Langs got in close. They tore through the line like lightning. Shen-Hu was only able to destroy a single unit before it was over.

The three frames hovered with a Shen-Lang on either side of the Shen-Hu as the smoke cleared.

"Where the hell did they find those old things?" Rakshata mumbled eyeing the Shen-Longs.

"Flight Enabled or not, if we target one at a time they wont stand a chance. Surround it!" Yelled a pilot under Chiba's command.

Six Akatsukis rushed in despite warning from their commander.

"You underestimate Shen-Hu at your peril!" Xingke announced.

Three Atatsuki came at him while the others went for the Shen-Langs.

Shen-Hu tethered one with it's harkens and charged it with energy until it exploded. It then grabbed another and slung it into the last of his attackers.

Meanwhile Yin sliced a Akatuski down the center, Yang decapitated one before stabbing it through the chest. Lastly they both came on either side of the last one and cut it at the head and waist causing it's detonation.

"How dare you!" Chiba growled and made to attack the pair only to be headed off by the spinning harken of the Shen-Hu which she tried to block with her sword only for it to shatter and for her to be thrown back.

"Can you hear me Zero!?" Xingke called out "Return the Empress at once!"

"Zero I suggest we make this quick. Surely the High Eunuchs are close behind with the main force" X suggested.

Zero nodded.

"We're already on it!" Kallen said appearing on screen.

"Leave it all to me" Destiny said "I can deal with them faster then you anyway"

Kallen laughed "Huh, well is that a challenge?"

The Guinevere and Guren charged towards the Chinese frames.

"Look's like X's girls are coming to play" Yin said readying her blade.

The Guinevere imeedietlly fired off a heavy Positron beam from it's P-VARIS at the Shen-Langs who both held sword that began to glow white and slashed unleashing crescents of Positron energy that caused a massive explosion.

"He never told me about these two frames" Destiny growled.

"What the hell are they!?" Zero yelled angrily.

"They were designed at the same time as the Guren and the Specter" Rakshata explained.

"I used the original design of Rakshata's along with my P-Swords and created a prototype for the mass production model" X explained further "We kept the Shen-Hu in India while I had the Shen-Langs hidden in my Chinese facility which has since shut down. Yin and Yang must've discovered them"

"They shouldn't be able to defeat two aces like Kallen and Destiny though right?" Eve asked nervously.

"Destiny and Kallen are goddesses on the battlefield" X proclaimed "But Destiny's filler was never replaced and she is fighting a pair of fighters who are the best in China next to Xingke"

"Are you saying she could be defeated?" Zero asked.

X nodded "She and Kallen could both lose this battle. The Shen-Hu is nearly on par with the Guren and they are outnumbered. We need to get Tohdoh or Eve out there but both of their floats are off right now"

The Guinevere dodged a slash from Yang and fired a positron blast but it was blocked by Yin while Yang fired a crescent wave that forced the Guinevere to block with it's Blaze shield.

"Getting me to use up my remaining power" Destiny huffed.

"And now you're dead!" Yang declared as he and Yin came from two side of her. She quickly flew straight up.

Destiny only had a moment's warning from her cybernetic enhanced senses as she found herself between the Guren and Shen-Hu's beams. She was able to get her shields up on either side and was protected from the beams.

"Destiny are you okay!?" Kallen called out over the radio.

The Guinevere sparked wildly externally and internally.

"Now face defeat!" Xingke called out as he launched his harken at the distracted Guren. Kallen was able to move but Yang appeared below and slashed upwards. Kallen quickly flew left but Yin was waiting and attacked. Kallen didn't have time to dodge her attack fully and lost both of her right side wings as well as damaged the Wave Surger.

"Kallen get out of there!" X called out.

"What about Destiny?" She asked looking at the Guinevere which was slowly floating to the ground as it lost it's remaining power.

"Kallen I'm going to be capture" Destiny's weak voice came over the radio "Leave me. Think of Logan. You know what you have to do"

"I wont let you be captured!" X called out "I didn't let you die last year and I'm not losing you now!"

"Team leaders assist the Guinevere and Guren's retreat!" Zero ordered.

The Shen-Hu and Shen-Langs surrounded the Guinevere.

"Call off the hounds or the robo-babe gets it!" Yin called out.

"We didn't choice this action, you did!" Xingke said "We have only one objective. To release the Empress. Release her at once!"

Chiba and Asahina both flanked the Chinese framed read to fight.

X gasped "Get her out of there now!"

Suddenly Chiba and Asahina were attacked by shell fire.

The Chinese force appeared behind the Ikaruga. A huge pyramid ship at its center.

"Destiny do not tell them who you are understand!?" X shouted "I will come for you. I will save you!"

She chuckled "Don't go making a fuss over me. I'll get myself out in no time at al-" The transmission was cut as she entered their ship.

X growled and slammed his fist on the wall.

"Calm down before you lose your head" Eve warned.

"If we bring the Ikaruga around then we can still save her" Ohgi said.

"I respectfully suggest we withdraw" Diethard announced "We cannot fight an enemy like the Chinese Federation over a single life. We have to fall back and group up with the Indian forces and the Hydra" He then turned to Zero "Zero, It's up to you whether we fight for someone who isn't even one of us. This could put our entire operation at risk. I could ruin us"

**[Chinese Longdan Battleship]**

"So the girl from the party was the Guinevere pilot all along" Yin said eyeing the girl being led out of the Guinevere at gun point.

"What is your name girl?" The short High Eunuch demanded.

"My name is Destiny" She said simply

"That is not a name it is a word!" He yelled angrily "Tell me your name and you wont be shot right now!"

She scowled "Fine then. My name is Victoria Valiant"

"Like I would believe that" He said with a laugh.

"How would you ever know what I tell you is the truth?" She asked smirking "I could be anyone I say I am"

The man just huffed and walked away for the men to bring her to the brig.

**[Ikaruga]**

"All forces prepare for combat!" X declared.

"You have no say in this!" Diethard spat "We would be crushed!"

"If the Indian force betray us we'll also be crushed!" Zero said from above "I agree with X on this matter"

That shot down all argument.

"Chiba and Asahina use Crane Wing Formation!" Zero called out "We'll teach Xingke the difference between strategy and tactics!"

X nodded, his mask hid his smile.

"The terrain offers little cover and there's no geographical advantage" X informed "The Chinese will focus their battle plan on the Shen-Hu. The Lucifer and Zangetsu have the advantage against them"

Eve nodded and ran to the elevator.

"Their plan will be to break through our center" Zero finished.

The knightmare of both the Black Knights and Chinese Federation crashed together like a wave. High above them, the Lucifer fired it's Hadron Cannons at the Shen-Hu only for it to dodge the large beams and strike with it's harken.

Eve dodged the attack and unleashed her finger harkens in multible directions around the Shen-Hu.

It flew back and fired it's chest mounted cannon. Eve quickly did the same with her Hyper Positron Cannon. The beams collided with a massive shockwave that destroyed a few knightmare directly under them.

"Disappear Xingke!" Eve yelled as the Positron Beam began pushing the Baryon Cannon back.

He quickly moved aside before the energy could hit him.

"All forces fall back to the ship!" X called out urgently.

Water began to flood the battlefield.

"Their plan was to rip down the bank of the waterway. There's no need to fear" Zero informed confidently "I lowered the water levels before the battle"

"No this is all reclaimed irrigation land!" X pressed "They ruined it. It's going to bog down our land forces"

Zero growled as just what X said began to happen.

"Quickly move out of there!" Zero ordered saving a few of his forces while most were still lost or stuck.

"We have to retreat until the Hydra arrives" X said looking to Zero.

Zero slammed his fist down "Fire the Hadron Cannons and fall back! Eve and Tohdoh will lead salvage operations!"

The Ikaruga fired it's large beams at both enemy flanks with devastation results.

"Alright X, Lady Kage better be waiting for us at the rendezvous" Zero warned.

X looked back at the Longdan with hidden sadness "I hope for Destiny's sake that they are"

**[Hydra, Hanger]**

Hitomi stood in front of a large formation of pilots of all nationality. All wore black and gold suits with visors that displayed tactical information. Behind her was the Musha along with several of the new Shinobi frames as well as Samurai frames. But alone on the far side of the hanger was a single knightmare larger then the Gawain but covered under a few tarps. All that could be seen was it's large clawed feet and a tail that had three curved blades and a spike in the center.

"We are the Harbingers of Doom! Bringers of Death! Lords of Destruction!" Hitomi yelled out "Long have we waited to strike against Britannia and now Lord X has given us the call!"

They cheered.

"Right now the Shikage has begun the reclamation of the EU and the Raikage has already taken Midway in the first step to take the whole of the pacific. Our duty is reformation of the Asian Nations. Once all three operations are complete, the world will fall under the rule of Valiant! And peace and equality will be the way of tomorrow!"

**[Mausoleum of 88 Emperors - Ikaruga, Bridge]**

"Still no word from Hitomi?" Zero asked X away from the others.

X shook his head "She's supposed to stay under radio silence until we need help but I'd say now would be the time" Neo then growled out "If only I still had a knightmare!"

"It still wouldn't have saved her" Zero said placing a hand on his shoulder "You would've been too worried about Kallen to watch out for Destiny"

The mask his the sorrow Neo felt under his mask "If only I didn't know the things the Chinese do to prisoners"

**[Avalon, Hanger]**

"Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! Thank You!" Destiny chanted to Suzaku who stood there stunned.

"Why are you thanking the guy who just bought you from the Chinese?" Gino asked thinking the girl was mental. Seeing that she was wearing a straightjacket didn't help her image.

"THEY WERE GOING TO RAPE ME!" She screamed. The deck crew stopped and started at her like a crazy person.

Suzaku sweat dropped.

"Rape is common in normal military capture of women" Anya informed to group.

"That doesn't mean I should be okay with it!" Destiny yelled at her.

Anya suddenly looked up and scowled "You're right. Those men make me sick!"

She then looked around at the others two rounds who gave her shocked looks. She quickly walked away.

A sudden rumbling brought them back to the matter at hand.

"Was that you?" Gino exclaimed after hearing the loud noise.

Destiny blushed "Well you should know how mush a pilot needs to eat!"

"What did you do to my Lancelot!" Lloyd screeched when he looked inside of the cockpit of the Guinevere.

"It's a standard cybernetic linkup system" She informed "I'm guessing you never got to see the inside of the Siegfried KGF"

He scowled "What kind of devicer could survive this!?"

She gave him a 'Duh!' look "Only someone who's died before can pilot a machine like this and live after connecting your brain with the OS"

"You've died?" Suzaku asked shocked.

"Maybe" She teased "Get me some food and maybe I'll say more"

"All Rounds to your knightmare!" Kanon's voice announced over the intercom "We are about to engage the Black Knights"

She smiled to Suzaku "I guess next time then"

He felt himself blush as he walked away and she was escorted to the brig.

"That girl has the hot for you" Gino teased.

"No we're just comfortable with each other 'cause we both knew Euphie well" Suzaku defended quickly.

Gino laughed "First a Royal Princess and now the second in command of a terrorist organization. You really know how to pick 'em"

**Chapter End**


	7. Chapter 7 - The Valiant Name

_**Code Geass: Valiant R2 Chapter 7 - The Valiant Name**_

**[Mausoleum of 88 Emperors]**

"Well this could be a problem" Yin stated as bombs fell upon the ancient mountain crypt.

"Do we stop this or simply watch our dear cousin die?" Yang asked.

"How could you ever think of no saving her majesty!?" Xingke yelled.

Yin giggled "Because we know the outcome of this battle"

Before Xingke could ask about the subject, they were surrounded by loyalists of the High Eunuchs.

**[Britannian Logres-class Aerial Battleship Victory, Hanger]**

A young man with light purple hair stood to the side as a pair of older women were standing near a covered knightmare. One woman was raven haired and wore a white uniform of a rounds while the other was much older and had a light purple hair color.

"Lele please be careful out here" The purple haired woman said to the boy "I don't want you getting caught up in that mess with the Black Knights for revenge. We'll deal with that later"

The boy groaned "Corny please stop calling me Lele. I'm not a girl!"

She laughed.

"I plan on heading back towards the homeland after this" He stated "Maybe visit Nunnally on the way through"

"Good" Cornelia said before rubbing her hand in his messing hair.

"Leon is everything ready?" Victoria asked in flatly.

"All you have to do is activate the beacon and the signal will be transmitted to the Valiant Satellite and to the Avengers in Tokyo" He explained.

Victoria nodded and the cover was pulled off of the Advent which now featured a pair of super sized float wings.

"We'll avenge Euphie, Neo, Elly, Lady Isabella and Lady Marianne" Cornelia pledged before she and Victoria climbed into the Advent.

"Good luck sister" Leon said before quickly moving away from the Advent.

He watched as the wings shot to the sides and the Advent zoom from the hanger and into the sky faster than any current knightmare.

He than took a slow walk to the bridge but was interrupted by the alarm which forced him to sprint to his destination.

"Your highness we have an unknown ship that just appeared above us!" The Radar operator shouted.

"Get the shields up and ready out knightmare for launch!" He ordered "I guess the peace with the Chinese only extended to the Avalon"

"Oh what luck that we'd see you little Leon Li Britannia" Came a female voice through the bridge.

Leon sighed in relief "Stand down all stations and prepare the hanger for a visitor"

**[Ikaruga, Bridge]**

"The Indian forces have betrayed us and Hitomi has been delayed" X growled. "What the hell are we supposed to do now!?"

"Didn't you mention you always have a trump card?" C.C. stated mockingly.

"I have several card to play but it would be too risky to those involved along with causing problems between my organization and the Black Knights" He said looking around "We'd win but at too great a cost"

"Kallen and Tohdoh will have to hold off the rounds while the others focus on the Chinese forces" Zero informed "Xingke has provided a decent distraction for a portion of their forces and we should only need to hold out for Lady Hokage to arrive with the Hydra"

Everyone looked to X.

"What could be keeping her!" He growled before walking out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Kallen asked following after him.

"You don't expect me to stay on the bridge while you go out and fight near impossible odds?" He said angrily "I will not leave you and our son in danger. My child will have a mother!"

"Well I wont leave him without a father!" She snapped back.

"So I guess neither of us can be doing any risky business out there" X stated as he pulled her into his arms "We will both be there for him no matter what"

"Let's go then" She said smiling up at him.

The two ran towards the hanger where the Guren and a spare Akatsuki were waiting.

"Well the two of you took your time" C.C. said from her Akatsuki "I left the bridge after you did and still beat you here"

"Not now C.C.!" Neo shouted and ran for a black Akatsuki that was armed with a large P-sword in place of the standard chainsword.

Outside the battle was raging on. The Mordred was wiping out the Dragon Cavalry, The Lancelot was engaged in a fight with Tohdoh, and the Tristan was fighting the Shen-Hu.

Both Yin and Yang were leading the attack on the black knights.

"Arise Iron Dragons!" A Voice called out.

"Was that what I think it was!?" Yin asked cheerfully.

The voice came again "Crush those who threaten the innocent and weak! Awaken throughout all of Asia and show them your power!"

Yang smirked "I think it was"

Chiba took the opportunity to charge the Shen-Langs now that they weren't moving.

They both spread out and an entire company of Gun-Ru's and the Shen-Lang's began to open fire on the Loyalists.

"What's going on here!?" Chiba demanded.

"X's trump card!" Eve called out as she launched in the Lucifer.

The Tristan took off from the Sen-Hu and flew towards her.

"That's a much better opponent for me" He said before firing his harkens.

Eve countered by grabbing one and pulling the Tristan but it turned back to knightmare mode and attacked with it's scythe. Lucifer fired it's finger harkens which forced the Tristan to back off but only for the Mordred to fire a blast from the Stark Hadron Cannon at the Lucifer but was stopped by the Radiant barrier provided by the Guren's claw.

"Thanks Kallen" Eve said breathing a sigh of relief.

X was just barley listening to Zero's speech as he pulled concentration to his geass and over clocking the abilities of the Akatsuki. The machine had alarms blaring all around from parts wearing or overheating from Neo's ultra fast movements and ability to see everything around him.

"Fire on the empress!"

Xingke rushed to her aid while Yin and Yang doubled efforts to wipe out the Chinese forces.

X's radar buzzed with coming signals.

"Zero hurry with the plan" X urged "My fears rang true. The Britannians brought reinforcements!"

A small fleet of Britannian ship appeared from the clouds. A pair of Logres-class and several escort ships . They began pouring gunships and knightmares. Most important was the large black and white knightmare with the large sword on it's back.

"It can't be" Eve gasped seeing what Neo could see through their twin-link.

Zero fired his beam and nearly wiped out the Chinese forces.

"X, Eve what is it?" Zero called out.

"We have to retreat!" X yelled back franticly "The Knight of One has joined the battle!"

"WHAT!?" Zero gasped. "Damn! I never thought of this when we staged your death!"

"My father is the only one I've never been able to defeat in a battle" Neo stated "Even with geass I will lose due to this Akatsuki which could fall apart any minute"

The Avalon and the Rounds began to fall back.

"Schneizel return to the battle at once!" Bismarck demanded.

"There is no reason to continue this battle" The prince stated "The Chinese Federation no longer has representatives to join Britannia and there for this is not our battle"

"Kururugi, Weinberg, Alstreim, return to the battle on my orders!" He commanded.

"Yes my lord!" Suzaku said quickly which caused the other two to simply follow him.

"So be it" The prince said "This is a Rounds issue and there for out of my hands. I will be contacting his majesty"

"By then the murderers of my children will be dead!" Bismarck shouted as he led the charge for the Black Knights.

"Zero this is Prince Leon Li Britannia, Commander of the Victory. I am here to take revenge for my sister Euphemia!"

Leon was in a pitch black Vincent command holding a trident.

The Black Knights took formation while Yin, Yang and Xingke finished off the Chinese forces.

X took the front though his Akatsuki was already sparking without taking a single hit. The Ikaruga had now emerged from the mountain and faced the coming enemy.

"Bow mounted Hadron Cannons. FIRE!"

The dark beams devastated the Britannian forces yet the more advanced Vincents were fine along with the Galahad and Shadow.

"Now Ikaruga retreat while Kallen, Eve and I hold them back!" X ordered. "Zero!"

A crystal shot out from the Shinkiro and the beam followed.

"Not going to happen!" Bismarck let the stitches break to activate his geass and in a smooth fast motion destroyed the crystal and blocked the beam with Excalibur.

"If you surrender X and Kallen Kozuki to me now, I will leave the rest of you to Prince Leon" Bismarck offered peacefully.

"Did you give Lady Isabella and Lady Marianne to the EU when they killed the President of the Council?" X asked.

"My children will be avenged!" He yelled and the Britannian forces charged the Black Knights formation.

The black Vincents belonging to Leon's forces simply stayed around their prince while the swarms of other knightmare went to battle.

"Executors!" Called over the radio of Leon's knightmare.

"Initiate operation: Executor!" Leon called out to all of his forces.

The Victory opened up side doors to reveal bow mounted positron cannons. The other turrets shattered to reveal energy cannons beneath them.

The ship and it's knightmare began firing on the fleet around them.

"Leon what manner of trickery is this!?" Bismarck asked shocked "Zero killed your older sister!"

"The nation needs new leaders like Euphie" Leon stated "We'll never have them when people like father, who used cursed powers, is left in charge"

Bismarck turned to attack the Prince but was blocked by the foresight seeing his death. He boosted backwards just as a blade cut the air where he would've been had he gone after Leon.

"You are quite a skilled pilot X" Bismarck complimented "But even you cannot measure up to your predecessor"

"You're not the same X?!" Chiba said shocked.

X chuckled and whispered "You don't get it do you?" He activated his comms "Eve, Kallen, defend the Ikaruga and leave the Knight of One to me. Do not fire on the black units"

"Fighting me alone eh?" Bismarck chuckled "Prideful yet foolish"

X came at the Galahad and the two entered a skirmish in the sky.

X changed course just before meeting blades with the Galahad. Seeing it ahead of time, Bismarck moved forward and attacked but was blocked by X's P-Sword. While the blades were locked, X attempted to fired his hand cannon but the finger harkens of the Galahad quickly launched and X sped back while firing only for the Excalibur to block the bullets.

"You don't think of your actions until the moment before doing them" Bismarck said in thought "No wonder you were able to defeat Neo's power"

"Neo Von Waldstein has always been a soul lost in the darkness of pain and death that he had both been dealt and caused. He was not a man who deserved to live in the new world order"

"Who are you to say where my son belonged!" Bismarck yelled "He lost his mother and twin to people like you who seek to destroy the only hope for order in this chaotic world!"

X laughed darkly "You, who corrupted Neo's mind to seek the death of his true love. You, who did nothing to discover the murderer of his own wife because his liege commanded it. You, who nearly caused the death of his grandchild by forcing his father to become a murderer of millions. You are no knight"

"Grandchild?" Bismarck gasped "You dare speak these lies about my family!"

"Logan Von Waldstein-Valiant" X said slowly.

"Liar!" Bismarck screamed and charged X's Akatsuki.

X's slower knightmare didn't have time to avoid the attack and was impaled on the Excalibur right through chest and into the cockpit.

"NOOO!" Kallen screamed and charged towards the Galahad.

"Foolish girl!" He yelled as he threw the ruined Akatsuki at her as it exploded. He came behind the attack to finish her before she could recover but suddenly his float exploded.

"Don't ever touch her!" X yelled from atop the Galahad.

"You got behind my sight!" Bismarck said shocked.

X sliced open the cockpit and Bismarck quickly turned to face him with his pistol trained on his head.

"You still don't understand just who your dealing with" X said angrily.

"A coward who's responsible for the death of my son!" Bismarck barked back.

"Very few men have ever come near defeating you" X stated "And only one was ever able to cheat your foresight"

Bismarck gasped as realization hit him.

"I'd like Logan to have a strong grandfather to hear stories from so I wont kill you" X said softly "Elly sends her love and we both wish to tell you that we will destroy Britannia even if you stand in our way"

"Elizabeth is alive?"

X nodded and threw Bismarck a small data drive "I'd like this to stay between us but everything else I don't really care about"

"So this is your choice?" Bismarck asked sadly "This is the way you want to be remembered?"

"My child to grow without worrying about his Japanese heritage and have the same options in life as any other person in the world. That's all I need"

"So be it" Bismarck said "If that is your wish then see it through to the very end. Never give it up and hold true to the Valiant name. But be warned, I will stop you as I am sworn to do. Neo Von Waldstein is dead but X and his organization are terrorists and will all be destroyed"

X nodded "I would expect nothing less from the Knight of One. No, from my father"

The Lucifer swooped past and X shot a harken from his wrist unto it and was gone in a moment leaving Bismarck in the slowly falling Galahad.

"All forces cease fire and regroup with the Avalon" He ordered.

"What about avenging Neo, Elly and Freya?!" Gino asked.

Bismarck sighed "We've lost this battle"

**[Ikaruga, Flight Deck]**

"Damn it! I couldn't hear what they were saying at all!" Tamaki yelled angrily.

"We heard all we need to" Chiba said "X isn't the same one from a year ago"

"Do we even know if we have the same Zero?" Ashahina stated,

"Silence!" Tohdoh called out over the frantic gossiping of the crew "My sister would never pledge herself and clan to an imposter nor would anyone else be able to acquire the aid of the Iron Dragon Brigade and the Slayer of Britannia"

"Zero and X have gotten people from all corners of the world into one alliance" Kallen informed "Who else could do such a thing?"

Just then the Shen-Hu along with both Shen-Longs landed on the deck followed by the Shinkiro and Lucifer with X on it's shoulder.

"Xingke!" The young empress yelled while running to the Shen-Hu.

"Aw Jiang you only care about him huh?" Yin teased as she came down the wire of her knightmare.

"Yin, Yang, you came for me too?"

"We would never let harm come to you dear cousin" Yang assured.

She smiled up to them and then turned to Xingke.

"Is this alright for you?" Xingke said putting his hand out to show that he never forgot their promise.

She quickly wrapped her pinky around his and touched thumbs.

"I was finally able to leave the Forbidden City" She said happily "But this doesn't mean it's the end. it's just…"

"I shall protect you in the future as well" Xingke assured "Until the very end of time"

'_She's overflowing with happiness_' Elly said in Neo's head '_I can barely tell she just went through a traumatic experience_'

"Zero, we need to let the world know that the Empresses betrothal to the Britannian prince is off" Diethard said.

"That's true" Zero agreed.

"And the best way to do that is to have her marry someone from our side" He recommended "A member of a Japanese family would be perfect"

Eve stepped up "If we go around selling children like meat then we're no better then the Britannians who sell their family off for power"

"I will have no part in this" X said plainly.

"It's nothing personal it's simply a political maneuver" Diethard argued.

"It is personal!" Kaguya yelled "It's a matter of love!"

"She has a point" C.C. agreed.

"We're at war. Lives are at stake!" Diethard replied.

"Love is the reason most of us are even here" Eve said looking to Neo, Kallen, Chiba, Kaguya and even Rakshata. "Not everyone is as devoted to their career as you Newsman"

"Hey Zero about yesterday!" Tamaki said coming up the stairs "OH hey are you guys still in conference?"

"You know what you have to choose" X whispered to Zero before he could get away "Once you have a girl you belong to them"

Lelouch sighed knowing it was true and fearing the wrath of Elly who was trained in several torture techniques.

"Your future belongs to you!" Zero said dramatically "You decide your own fate!"

"But we need to establish a position on power!" Diethard growled.

"The human heart is the source of all power!" Zero replied "That's why so many people have risen up against evil and the black knights fight like titans. We fight with the power of our hearts!"

**[Avalon, Brig]**

Destiny sat in the quiet darkness of her cell. Slowly footsteps grew near and stopped outside of her cell.

"So you've come to extract information from a poor defenseless girl?" She said without looking back.

"I would do no such thing" Bismarck said entering the cell.

Destiny quickly turned around "Has the order sent you to finish what they started last year?"

"I simply wish to know about my grandchild from someone I can trust" He said taking a seat on her bed.

She said a brow "Why would you trust me Lord Waldstein. I'm sure that even if Neo told you that, he would never say who I was"

"It matters not" He said "Even if you are not who I suspect you are, you are still my sons most trusted ally so on this matter of family I hope to hear some truth"

She smiled "Alright but I would like to let you know now that your wife had her little ghosty hands in his development."

**[Victory, Meeting Room]**

Zero, X, Eve and Kallen entered the room. It was a round room with a ring shaped table with a holo projector at it's center.

Only Leon was in the room and the room was secured from the inside.

"Neo it's good to see you again" Leon said as they took seats "Same to you Elly"

"It's been a long time Leon, I hope you've behaved yourself" Neo joked after his mask folded back.

Elly gave the boy a hug before taking a seat beside Zero.

"Prince Leon I'd like to thank you for coming to our aid" Zero said formally.

"Can in Zero" Leon said "I've heard the same warmup speech of Neo and Kayla three years ago when I started my career" He then mocked "Oh thanks you Leon for clearing out the base now I have a proposition for you. Or there's, Leon so you hate dad too so we should team up and kill the old goat"

"My apologies your highness" Zero said.

"Lulu I know it's you" Leon said causing shock to everyone "Euphie trusted me more than anyone ever knew. I even knew about her crush on Suzaku before he did"

"That I assume you wish to kill me for what I did to her" He said sadly.

Leon waved "No. Euphie's death was geass induced and I do not blame you for that"

"Who told you about that?" Neo asked activating his own.

"My sister Cornelia and your cousin Victoria were onboard the Victory moments before I was discovered by Bismarck, They were on their way to attack the Geass Order with the modified Advent"

"So that's what those two have been doing this past year" Neo said "Do you know the location"

Leon shook his head "I only know a general location. The girls have a beacon it transmit the location back to the ship. They suspect it will get to the Avengers for their back up but I don't see why we need involve Nunnally in these matters"

"We'll crush them and avenge our mothers!" Lelouch pledged.

"That's the plan" Leon said "With the Victory, Zeus and Hydra, we could take any small base with ease if we have a master strategist" Leon said looking to his brother.

"Then all we need do is wait for their signal and strike" Neo exclaimed "easy as pie"

**[Unknown Location]**

A small house rested in a large plain that was filled with green and surrounded by forests and mountains.

A little red haired girl ran in the fields.

"Dante, Mom say's dinner's ready!" She called out towards the woods.

"Comin' Nick!" He called back. And moments later a blue haired boy emerged.

The two ran for the house and inside was a small table covered in food. At the table was a Asian boy with snow white hair and a teenaged girl with brunette hair was putting out plates.

"Mommy Mandy why do we have to wait on Aunt Frey?" The white haired boy whined.

"Mao you know we all eat as a family" Amanda scolded.

"I'm home!" Freya called as she walked in "I found a new face wondering around the woods"

The kids all turned to face the man next to Freya. He had short wild blonde hair and blood red eyes. He looked in his late teens. He wore black jeans, a brown shirt and a black trench coat. Around his neck he wore a necklace with a sigil of a winged black shield with a red dragon symbol and detailed with blood marks.

Veronica screamed at the sight of him.

"DON'T LET THE MONSTER TAKE ME!" She screamed in fright.

"Nicky sweetie, Nex wont take anyone" Freya soothed "He just needs a place to stay for the night and will be on his way"

Suddenly the sky darkened and all the kids ran for the to women.

"It never get dark here" Amanda stated looking at the smirking Nex "This is your doing"

He laughed a dark, deep echoed laugh "This is simply perfect. I come for one of you and find a whole little fake family"

Suddenly the kids all became their adult selves from before they died.

Nex grinned wide and evil "Now let's go throw a welcome party for you little friends"

They all had glowing red eyes and turned to Nex "As you wish Lord Apocalypse"

Chapter End


	8. Chapter 8 - The Bitter Truth

**AN: To best keep anyone from confusion, here is some info.**

_**Black Knights - **Multicultural Terrorists_

** Lelouch Vi Britannia/Zero - **Commander of the Black Knights

** Elizabeth Waldstein/Eve - **Commander of Zero Squad/Knight of Lelouch

_**White Lotus - **Britannian Terrorists_

** Kayla Va Britannia/Raven - **Commander of the White Lotus

** Xavier Va Britannia/Frost - **Knight of Raven

_**Valiant Dark - **Alliance of Military Factions_

** Neo Von Waldstein-Valiant/X - **Lord of Valiant

** Kallen Kozuki - **Lady of Valiant

** Logan Von Waldstein-Valiant - **Heir Apparent of House Valiant

** Destiny - **Deputy Commander of Valiant Dark

** Juliet Roux - **Commander of the European Chevaliers

** Hitomi Yamato/Hokage - **Lord Shogun of Japan & Head of Clan Kage

**Yuna Kage/Raikage**

** Kazuma Kage/Shikage**

** Yin & Yang - **Co-Commanders of the Chinese Iron Dragons

** Leon Li Britannia - **Commander of the Britannian Executioners

_**Avengers/Valiant Knights - **Area 11's Defense Force_

** Nunnally Vi Britannia - **Sub-Leader of the Valiant Knights/Viceroy of Area 11

** Kyle Valentine/Kai Kozuki - **Knight of Nunnally/Commander of Sigma Team

** Kira Nu -** Commander of the Archangel/Knight of Eight

** Ashley Hathaway -** Commander of Alpha Team

** Jennifer Weinberg -** Commander of Beta Team

_**Order of Infinity - **Secret organization deemed Rebels_

** Lord Infinity - **Secret Leader

** Arthus Zu Britannia - **Commander of the Justice

** Lena Pendragon - **Knight of Arthus

* * *

_**Code Geass: Valiant R2 Chapter 8 - The Bitter Truth**_

**[Area 11 Government Bureau, Special Cell]**

Destiny sat in the confides of the small room of glass walls surrounded by a long fall. She was now wearing a pair of black pants with a black tee shirt, both featured cherry blossom patterns.

Across from her stood Nunnally and Kyle.

"I don't like this idea Nunnally" Kyle said giving the red head a dark glare. "We don't know what she could do with that robo power of hers"

"Earl Asplund assured me that this cell could hold her" Nunnally assured "Leave me please Kyle"

He scowled but walked away glaring at Destiny the whole way out of the room.

"He's quite protective of you huh?" Destiny said once he was gone.

Nunnally nodded "He cares for me a lot. He's the closest one I have now"

"Be careful Princess" Destiny warned angrily "We both know where trusting Kai landed Neo"

Nunnally frowned at the thought.

"How did Kallen take it?" She asked sadly.

"She cried herself to sleep most nights afterwards" Destiny informed "The worst was Logan's birth and knowing that just outside of our hideout was his father trying to kill her"

"More done wrong in my name" Nunnally said with tears.

"Never say that!" Destiny yelled "What men do in the name of love is still their own fault! Men have always found an excuse to lie, cheat and kill in the name of love, god or simply greed. In truth, ones actions are their own responsibility no matter the cause!"

This caused Nunnally to fall silent for some time.

"You changed so much" She said in wonder, smiling all the while.

"What do you mean?" Destiny panicked "There's no way you should know me before I came here?"

Nunnally shook her head "Don't be silly, I've known you all my life big sister"

**[Beijing - Ikaruga, Zero/Eve's Quarters]**

"What the hell took you so long!" Neo screamed.

Hitomi winced "I had to change course to avoid your dad and then there was tons of patrols running in the area that I had to avoid"

Neo sighed "Fine. I'm just glad Leon showed up or else we would've lost the battle before I could get rid of my dad"

"Why did you tell him the truth?" Kallen asked holding Logan.

"Dad will keep it all a secret for now as long as Charlie doesn't directly ask him about it" Neo assured "More pressing matters is securing the USC before Britannia can take over"

"With the addition of Iron Dragon, Execution and Chevalier, our power has reach it's full extent based on the records you left us last year" Hitomi informed.

"Good" Neo nodded "What's the status of the Kage teams?"

**[Belarus - Minsk, Battlefield]**

The city of Minsk lay ruined by the week of war since the arrival of the Britannian army. Above in the sky was a Logres Carrier and her escort.

"It's too quiet" Said the commander of the ship "Didn't Avalanche Team get destroyed around here?"

"Yes sir" An officer reported "An hour ago the Avalon-class ship Avalanche and her escort arrive to route out the X agents in the area but were reportedly ambushed by the Belarusian army"

"Well it looks like they all moved on" The commander said disappointed "We brought HIM for nothing I guess"

Alarms blared as one of the escort ships suddenly erupted in flames.

"Die Britannia!" came over the radio as hidden cannons throughout the city began to fire on the unshielded fleet.

"Get our shields up and get the knightmare teams to destroy those guns!"

"Sir enemy knightmare sighted!. Reported as X agents!"

The Shinigami was leading a large squad of Shinobi and Samurai frames and tore apart the scattered Britannian knightmare.

**[Philippines/Area 13 - Britannian Naval/Air HQ]**

The air field lay in ruin and the coast was blackened from the dark smoke in the sky. The Britannian Navy was destroyed before they had the chance to counter.

A lone Logres-class ship survived.

"Take your pitiful lives and cower back to your masters with tales of my victory!"

Lightning roared in the sky and bombarded the ruined base striking fear in the few survivors of the Raikage's assault.

The ship fled full speed towards Australia/Area 12.

"Pacific Operation is 70% complete milady" A pilot of a Shinobi frame reported.

She smiled "Good, send the battle report back to the Hydra and inform them we are in need of reinforcements but can proceed with the mission at our current strength"

"Yes ma'am"

**[Area 11 Government Bureau, Special Cell]**

Destiny laid on her small bed in a deep slumber. She thrashed about the bed in tears from a horrific dream.

Suzaku walked into the room and has shocked to find her in such a vulnerable state with her usual indifference or smart mouthed comments.

"Stop. Don't do it. Please someone stop me!" She cried in her sleep as the tears came faster.

Suzau slowly walked towards the cell door.

"What could she be dreaming about?" Suzaku wondered.

"What have I done?" She sobbed "Not again Lelouch. No, please, not again. Noooooo"

"Lelouch!?" Suzaku gasped '_What could he have done to her? Geass?_'

Destiny suddenly opened her eyes and jerked up. She looked down at her shaking hands.

"Why am I alive?" She sobbed "is it just to be hunted by her past"

"Are you alright?" Suzaku asked worried.

She jerked her head up and glared at him "What did I say this time?"

"Nothing I could piece together if that's what you're worried about" He assured "you seem to have had a hard life"

"More then most" She sighed.

"How do you know Lelouch and what did you mean by 'her past'?" He asked.

"Nothing you need to be concerned with" She said coldly "I have work to do so leave me"

"Work?" He wondered but she said nothing and simply sat cross-legged on her bed and closed her eyes.

**[Beijing - Ikaruga, Zero/Eve's Quarters]**

"I see. Kazuma is surely taking his time with the EU, but I guess it's my fault the EU military in so small now" Neo said looking over reports.

"At least Yuna has secured the Valiant route to the Britannian Mainland" Hitomi said.

Neo nodded "Once we retake Japan, we can move through and collect the rest of our forces on the Islands and take Pendragon within the year"

"Commander we have an incoming message from an encrypted line with Omega level access" A voice reported over the intercom.

"Patch it into my PDA" Neo ordered.

He placed the device on the table and it displayed a small hologram video.

"What is that?" Elly asked.

The image showed a large list of data.

"It's Lloyd's entire database along with Cecile's personal touches on it" Neo said smiling.

"Where did it come from?" Elly asked "Who do you have in the hanger of Camelot?"

"Guinevere" Neo said simply.

"And Destiny 0f coarse" Hitomi said.

"She's using her ability to connect with the Guinevere's lower systems to hack into Camelot while their's trying to extract data from the unit" Neo explained "And apparently Earl Asplund has begun to modify it to match the Albion"

"What's this part here about the Guren?" Elly asked.

Neo opened the file and scowled "He found my old schematics of the Guren and designed his own around the existing frame"

"We could build this" Hitomi said looking it over "Rakshata can use this data to make the upgrades and we can have another 9th Generation frame to counter the Albion"

"Wait a minute" Elly said annoyed "You have a 9th Generation frame and you didn't tell me! That could greatly help Lelouch's plans!"

"it's more of a super powered and advanced 8th gen frame" Neo explained. "I really didn't think you had the resources to build it"

"Since you never found the main base on Valiant Island, we were able to complete nearly all of the plans you had made before you were captured" Hitomi explained proudly "You can thank Destiny for keeping you busy in Europe the whole time"

Neo instantly frowned "I fear I may never get the chance to thank her"

"She's a fighter bro" Elly assured while patting his back "Plus we both know Suzaku and Nunnally would never let their prisoner fall to the fate of the Imperial Courts"

"That's not what I fear" Neo sighed "She is too vital to the future to be in the danger she's in"

"Who is she to be so important to you?" Elly asked "You even made Hitomi erase her own memory of it"

Neo shook his head "Just another monster I created to further my goals. Just as Nunnally was to the corrupted Neo Waldstein's goals. I've continued to use those who I consider family and fail to protect them in the end"

Elly felt Neo's despair from past memories as he silently walked away from the two women.

"I need some air" Was all he said before leaving the room.

As he left, Hitomi began pressing key's on her holo-pad.

"So what are we to do now?" Elly asked.

"To protect encrypted data, we have a protocol in place for the event of a commander's knightmare being captured" She explained "I'm sending the order now"

**[Area 11 Government Building, Hanger]**

"The data from this machine is truly magnificent!" Lloyd beamed "X was able to fully intrigate the Neural-Connection Unit with the Lancelot's systems along with make the armor out of a material capable of the same cloaking ability as those Shinobi frames and their cloaks"

"You seem to actually admire X's adjustments" Kira observed "I thought you thought anything to do with you data used by another was a perversion"

"How could this beautiful knightmare be called a perversion?" Lloyd asked "It's the perfect match for my Lancelot. Aren't they a beautiful couple?"

Kira simply shrugged and returned to reading from a PDA.

"How's the extraction coming?" Suzaku asked as he neared the black frame.

Lloyd jumped up in joy "Nearly complete with everything but the pilot data"

"Lloyd you wont believe the data here" Cecile exclaimed.

Suddenly the terminal connected to the frame began to spark wildly. Soon so did Cecile's data tablet and several other drives containing the data from the Guinevere.

"NOOOOO!" Lloyd screeched. "All those ideas I was going to steal!"

"It's alright Lloyd" Cecile assured "I transferred all of the segments of data to the Archangel's servers after each finished"

"YEEE" He squealed "Why are we still here!? Let's get to the ship!"

"What was it you found Cecile?" Suzaku asked as Lloyd ordered a transport.

"Well since it wasn't finished I wasn't able to save it on the Archangel" She explained "The pilot data couldn't be right yet I know what I saw"

Suzaku became serious "Is there something wrong with her? If X hurt her in some way, I'll kill him!"

"It's nothing like that" She assured "The pilot was able to get an average sync ratio of 97%"

"That's amazing!" Suzaku exclaimed "Xingke was lucky to have beaten her with that"

"That data began to calculate over a year ago" Cecile explained very quietly "In the original Lancelot… by Princess Euphemia"

"Are you saying they built it using Euphie's data?" Suzaku asked confused.

Cecile nodded "From what I saw, it looked like Lord Neo's data from his private training with her highness, it almost perfectly matches her recorded data"

"They could've simply stolen the data from Neo after killing him" Suzaku said.

"Suzaku you know a knightmare of this caliber can only be programmed to one pilot" She said "I believe Lord Neo must've taken her highness as a cover while this Destiny was the true pilot"

"That's ridiculous" He said quickly "Neo would never have trained the leader of X's followers"

"We know Neo was supplying X and his men" Lloyd said calmly as he was coming up behind him "The tech used by them was too close to the ones he began to design all those years ago when he studied under me. He was not the kind of man to allow his prized Positron weapons to fall into the hands of others, even myself or Rakshata"

"I can't to say anything" Suzaku said sternly "You need to understand that"

"Yeah yeah" Lloyd waved it off "Don't want it getting out that such an influential man was selling to all of the sides. But did her highness know about this and aid him in training Destiny and hiding it? She was very close to Neo and we here know of his relationship with Kallen Kozuki in your little school and that her highness made a visit there without notifying anyone except her own guards who she then gave the slip at some point"

Suzaku clenched his fist in frustration. Everything surrounding Destiny was a mystery that seemed to always return to Euphie and their friendship that he never even heard of. This gave him a reason she wouldn't have told him about Destiny even though they were in love.

He finally sighed "How much of this do you already know?"

"Lloyd please don't say anything" Cecile begged.

"A little over 5 years ago, soon after a 14 year old Neo left the Indian She-devil's and my old workshop and she committed the ultimate sin. Neo came to Cecile and I offering us the opportunity to work with him without the hassle of national restrictions or those pesky political types. When I asked who we'd be building them for, he said he was ensuring our peaceful future"

"You seem to forget the trillions in his bank that he was ready to finance anything we wanted" Cecile said.

"And you declined him?" Suzaku asked in disbelief "You could've built Lancelot years ago"

"I would have if he hadn't already gotten that woman to join" Lloyd fumed.

"So you already knew Neo was a traitor even before the Black Rebellion?" Suzaku asked.

"We had our suspicions for a long time" Cecile explained "Until we looked at the remains of knightmares X and his people defeated"

"He still used the same energy frequency from years ago" Lloyd finished "An oversight that only I would've noticed"

"Hey I'm the one who recognized it!" Cecile yelled "You never even saw Neo's original work! I was the one you made hack his computer and get in trouble afterwards!"

The two of them began an argument and Suzaku took the time to take his leave. His head a mess of questions about his beloved and he know of only one who would've known. He then set off to discover the truth no matter the cost.

**[Ashford Academy, Library]**

Lelouch looked annoyingly at the overjoyed girl holding his blue heart hat. He just geass her and the effects took hold.

"Okay" Mia said dazzlingly and handed Lelouch back his hat.

"You shouldn't treat girls so cruelly" A voice said somewhere in the room "You cannot blame a girl for loving a man like you"

Lelouch quickly turned around to the sound of foot steps. Standing in front of him was a girl just shorter than himself with long black hair in a pony tail that nearly reached her thigh and also had a few short locks in the front. Her eye were a deep green and she wore a regular Ashford uniform.

"Do I know you?" He asked with his hand ready to reveal his geass.

"Well I don't know" She said teasingly "You only kissed me right out in that courtyard after placing a ring on my finger"

At that he got it. A smirk crossed his lips "Well you'd have to be more specific"

She gave him a warning look and he laughed.

"Haha laugh all you want but I had a nice long talk with Juliet and learned a few things I may not show you now" She teased with a scowl.

"What could she possibly teach you?" He asked curiously "All she's done outside of military duties are her erotic modeling and films"

Elly raised a brow and Lelouch grew completely red.

"Master Lelouch are you ready?" Sayoko said suddenly behind him.

"Yes take my place" He said quickly "I'll take command from the control room"

Elly giggled as she followed him to the elevator.

"Why do you tease me so?" He groaned as they descended.

"'cause your so innocent and honorable that it makes it fun to get you all bothered" She giggled.

"I wouldn't say I'm so innocent now" He replied coyly "My last bit of purity was stolen by a beautiful knight who has sworn to protect my honor"

"It was mine to protect or claim as I saw fit" She said with a smirk "But I do believe I paid equal price for it"

After a moment of silence they arrived at the bottom.

"Is this how normal teenagers talk about their first time?" Lelouch asked generaly curious.

Elly laughed at him "Oh I think it involved more drama for most others but not many wait for their one true love. Or wait to talk about it as long as we did"

"I guess so" He said as they opened the door to the control room.

There on the couch was a pool of white hair moving over a Ashford boy. The two obviously in a heavy make-out session

"Oh my god!" Elly exclaimed at the site.

Kayla quickly jumped off of Rolo who was in a daze.

"Hey guys I thought you were still up topside talking" She said sheepishly.

"Rolo are you alright?" Lelouch asked worryingly.

"He's more then fine" Elly giggled "He feels a bunch of confusing emotions but is mostly overjoyed"

Lelouch groaned "I don't know who to be mad at. My little brother was just assaulted by a girl and I just saw my little sister with a boy"

"I wonder what Nunnally and Kai have been doing over the past year?" Elly teased.

Lelouch shot her a death glare and dark emotions pooled from him.

"She's 15 Lelouch" Elly said sternly "Girls younger than her are mothers and live happy lives"

Lelouch simply stood stiff with only a single brow twitching and his veins pulsing hard.

Kayla jumped up in shock "Oh god, I think you killed his brain!"

**[Geass Order, Throne Room]**

"Are you already in place" Came the voice of V.V. He was speaking with someone over a video chat.

"Yes and I'd like to thank you for allowing me to carry out this task" The man on the other end said happily.

V.V. smirked "I know your particular tastes in these matters. Leave nothing behind"

The line went dead before the screen shut down.

"You can come out of hiding now" He said looking towards a pillar on the far side of the room "Let me see you my angel of death"

Slowly Victoria walked out of the shadows.

"It's been too long Vicky" He sad happily "I see self-exile hasn't been too bad for you"

"And you're still a little shit playing in a big boys world" She shot back as she walked towards the throne.

V.V. stood from the throne and place a hand at his hip "Is this what we've come to after all these years?" He said feigning sadness "You were my favorite little sister in this dark and depressing place"

"Just like Isabella always said, you're a terrible liar" She growled "But I guess that's why you killed her too. To ensure that only your brother would ask and then trust you when you fed him a pile of shit!"

V.V. laughed "Oh yeah? That's why you think I did her too?"

Vicky frowned.

"The leader of Valiant has always been a house of rebellion and redemption" He said sourly "Lord Eddard Valiant was a secret supporter of Washington's Rebellion by forcing the Royal Army to keep throwing away men at the rebels forcing the loss of the Homeland. Soon after, Lord Alistair Valiant led to the beginning of the industrial era, the expansion of the empire and the creation of Valiant Industries. We both know how that turned out for the empire now"

"That doesn't explain why you killed my aunt?" She growled.

"I'm getting there" He assured "When Charles and I began our mission of making him emperor, we were approached by a young knight who offered her services along with those of the Valiant and Ashford Families. She and her friend simply wanted a place in the rounds when we succeeded. That was when Charles and Bismarck met Marianne and Isabella. Together we were on the throne in a year thanks to Isabella's flawless intel gathering skills. Only after a few years did I truly understand the extent on her knowledge. Valiant Dark… The true power of the Valiant Family. With her death and the loyalty of Henry, I protected Charles from both of the largest blocks in the plan"

"You killed her for the chance that she would rebel against you!?" Victoria exclaimed angrily "Did you even ask his majesty's opinion on the matter?"

"He was blinded by love!" He snapped "He ignored his duties to our goal to spend time with her! And Isabella continued to distract Bismarck into leaving my brother open to attack! I did what I did to protect my brother!"

Victoria scoffed "You were jealous that you had no one in your pathetic life. You were made immortal before you could even feel what love was"

"Everything I loved was taken from me by the darkness that plagues this world!" He yelled "All that's left for me is Charles!"

"Well then death wont be that bad for you" She said and suddenly the building shook.

"You dare speak to me like some whelp and then attack my home!?" He growled "Bart!"

A teen in hospital clothes walked in with his geass shining in his right eye.

"Take her alive" V.V. ordered "I may be able to use her"

"Earless Victoria Valiant. The Angel of Death and our elder sister" Bart said with smirk "I've waited a long time to prove myself better than you for our big brother!"

He glared at her and she fell to one knee.

"Bartholomew Westford. Absolute Pressure" She said gasping "I remember when they brought you here. You cried for weeks missing you big sister back home and your mom. If you ever want to return to them then stop now and run!"

He laughed darkly "All I am is for Master V.V.! I still remember my place even when you waste your great power"

"I gave you your chance" She said slowly standing.

"A geass canceller?" V.V. said in surprise. Only Elly and Neo had the ones outside of the perfected one in Jeremiah.

Both of Victoria's eyes shined and the contact that once covered her right eye was now burned away. She suddenly flicked before disappearing.

"What the hell was that!?" Bart yelled "How could she have improved her geass enough to use both eyes and how the fuck did she vanish!"

A small black device floated in the air where Victoria just stood.

V.V. gasped "RUN!"

**[Geass Order, Outer City]**

A large explosion rocked the facility and Victoria and Cornelia watched the rising cloud of smoke rise from the center of the complex.

"Did that finish the job?" Cornelia asked.

Victoria reached into her pocket and pulled out a necklace with the infinity symbol and placed in around her neck. Slowly her eyes reverted to their normal green.

"V.V. cannot be killed unless I or another geass user who has achieved the same stage as me, is able to take on his immortality"

Cornelia nodded just barely understanding what was said.

"Did you set up the beacon?" Victoria asked Cornelia.

She nodded "I was done awhile ago. You took quite some time"

Vicky shrugged "I have a lot of pent-up aggression in me"

The two made haste futher into the complex, leaving the beacon in the abandoned building.

**[Area 11 Government Building, Destiny's Cell]**

Destiny was sitting on her bed taping her nails on the metal frame very quickly. Small dent in the frame showed that she had been at it for quite some time.

"Why are you so nervous?" Suzaku asked from the open door.

She gasped in shock that he was suddenly there and quickly ceased her tapping.

"Why are you here?" She asked hesitantly. Her voice not showing any of her strong personality.

"How did you end up in Neo's employ?" He asked as he walked towards her.

"Why would I tell you?" She said looking away.

"Because if you don't, I'll make you" He said before producing a very large vial of Refrain from under his robe "I know that you're implants wont be able to filter it out fast enough to negate the effects and you will be forced to tell me anything I want to know"

She looked into his eyes and saw only darkness. It made her shiver in her weakened state.

"That much would kill me!" She yelled afraid.

He pushed her into the chair at the center of the room and was easily able to secure her arm through her struggling.

"You think that I will fall this invalid façade?" He scoffed "I already fell for it once with Kallen, I will not make the same mistake"

She whimpered at the vial neared her skin "Please… no"

"Tell me what was Euphie's connection to Neo and his terrorists!?" He demanded touching the needle to her skin. "What did he make her do!? Was the Special Zone Massacre a part of his plan? Did he use her as a pawn to farther his fame and gain loyalty as X?"

Tears streamed down her face as the needle pushed into her skin.

"TELL ME!" Suzaku screamed "HE KNEW EVERYTHING!"

"YES!" She finally screamed and he back up the needle out of her.

"Go on!" He ordered.

"Neo knew that Euphie would be killed" She cried "He foresaw it with his geass"

Suzaku squeezed her arm harder in anger "He always has a plan. What did he do?"

"All he knew was that she would be shot at some point that year" She quickly explained "He could only try to prepare her for whatever happened"

"What did he do to prepare?" Suzaku growled.

"I don't know exactly what he did" She said "I didn't join until after"

Suzaku pressed the needle back into her "DON'T LIE TO ME!"

"Neo couldn't have stopped it no matter what he did" She explained with her eye's glued to the liquid in the vial "Once under the spell of geass at the stage Lelouch had reached, nothing except Kayla's geass would've been able to stop Euphie. She had to die for the spell to end"

"You expect me to believe that Neo didn't have a contingency in place?" Suzaku growled "He could've captured her for Kayla to save. She didn't have to die"

He fell back to the wall as tears flowed.

"She didn't have to die!" He cried out.

"She's burning in hell for the things she did" Destiny said sadly "A strong will can break the spell of geass but she was weak" She clenched her fists "She was a fool who didn't fight even when her world was crashing all around her"

Suzaku jumped up and grabbed her by her collar and pinned her to the wall "How dare you talk about her like that! You're supposed to be close to her!"

"The only time she was able to break the spell was when she was compelled to kill her love" She continued like nothing happened. Her in a daze "She was selfish and only thought of how she could make things better for herself to be with her loved ones"

"Euphie was brave, kind and honest!" Suzaku protested "She may not have known the horrors of the world but she knew the meaning of love!"

"Says the man who made her last memory a lie!" she spat "You love her by lying to her dying face and then ignoring her wants by taking Lelouch to face the emperor and letting Nunnally become a tool against Lelouch"

Suzaku dropped her and backed away "How would you know that? We were alone before she died"

"As you said, Neo always has a plan" She said walking slowly to him "You will not find her body buried in the Homeland"

Suzaku's eyes grew and he stood quickly.

"You must be true to her memory and let go of the hate that has built up in you" She said "You nearly killed a defenseless girl simply to find out a few things about Neo and Euphie. She would be ashamed"

He shook at the realization of his deed. Without a word he left the girl to the darkness.

"He really loves me"

Destiny jerked around to see a girl with flowing pink hair in a blood covered gown.

"Great I'm back to seeing you again" Destiny groaned as she sat back on her bed.

Euphie giggled "Well I missed you too. You really should've just told him the truth"

"You're dead" Destiny stated "No matter what happens in this world, that will never change"

"But you know that's not true" Euphie said sternly "You are me and I am you. We are one and the same. Better then sister!"

Destiny sighed and shook her head "Euphie please just go away"

"I can't" Euphie said sadly "The weaker our body get, the more our consciousness is being repaired. We're becoming one again"

"I know" Destiny sighed "I would normally never tell Suzaku anything nor beg for my life yet your nature forced me to submit and give him more details than even most of the others know"

"Well we didn't tell him about Project Destiny or that I am in a sense, alive" Euphie stated. "What are we to do here? Everything is about to change for us. I can feel it"

Destiny nodded "I too feel it. It's that or death, and I'd rather not be completely gone"

**[Lelouch's Dining]**

"That was fun" Kayla said holding a blue hat in her hand as she sat on the couch. Her hair was died blond and she wore a face changing mask just like Eve's to hide herself.

"You're not the one who had to dodge hidden attacks all day!" Elly yelled annoyed as she looked at her tattered clothes "Those bitches are crazy!"

"Hey there were a few that came for me too" Kayla argued "Rolo has a few admirers too. If it wasn't for the jerk over there, he'd be number one in this place"

Lelouch scowled "I'm not a jerk. I just don't care for the attentions of the shallow"

"You kill people who don't do what you want" Kayla stated "Face it bro, you're a big ol' jerkface"

Rolo chuckled but a quick look from Lelouch stopped him.

"I'm already mad at you for making out with my sister" He scolded before pointing a finger a Kayla "More so at you for taking advantage of his ignorance"

"He didn't feel ignorant" Kayla said alluringly "I wonder what else he's gifted with…"

Rolo became redder than Kallen's hair.

"Go to bed sweetie" Elly said calmly.

"And you stay on the couch!" Lelouch ordered Kayla while feeling the urge to attempt his geass command on her.

Kayla pouted "Not fair! You guys sleep together"

"One. We're legal adults and engaged. Two. You're my little sister who I'm obligated to protect the virtue of. And Three. Because I will tell Xavier and he'll kill Rolo and then lock you away"

A moment later Kayla was laid across the couch ready for sleep.

"It's like we're raising horny teenagers" Elly laughed as they walked into Lelouch's room.

Lelouch sighed "Could things get any worse for us?"

**[Ashford Academy Gate]**

Shirley Fenette walked dazzlingly towards the school. Her mind racing from the sudden return of her old memories.

"Sophie… why?…why did I kill her?" She repeated over and over barely a whisper.

"Ah just the girl I was waiting for" A girl said from the gate. She was wearing a Ashford Uniform, had long red hair but the white of her eyes had turned black and her irises red.

"Nichole" Shirley said seeing the girl. Then she remembered "No. your name is Veronica"

A loud clapping sound came from behind her as a tall young man with wild silver hair appeared, also with the same eyes.

"Yes girly. We are the ones who helped you vent you frustrations" He said walking closer "Now it's your turn to help us"

Shirley began stepping back as he neared only to bump into someone.

"Don't try to escape us" Came Freya who she had bumped into, also with the same eyes.

Amanda walked out from behind her "You are our ticket to revenge and I know you'd like to win back your dear Lulu"

"Oh you feal all those old emotions we took coming back" Mao pushed "Oh how you loved Lulu, the man who killed your father and is now screwing that highborn bitch Elly"

"No. !" Shirley chanted in a ball on the ground as they advanced on her on all sides.

"She will serve the master" Said a teenaged boy with short blue hair as he appeared from a black shadow "Take her"

In a flash of black flame they were gone, including Shirley.

**Chapter End**

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait but I've had a lot going on in life plus an Xbox and $28k from my dad's Life Insurance.**

**I'm hoping to finish R2 within the next two-three months but I can only write in the middle of the night due to my being insecure about my family seeing what I'm doing or judging what I write.**

**I hope I didn't make it too obvious that Destiny was Euphie before this chapter. I didn't even think to do it now but I needed something to fill up that annoying Cupid's Day event.**


	9. Chapter 9 - The Madness

_**Code Geass: Valiant R2 Chapter 9 - The Madness**_

**[Tokyo Settlement Government District]**

"Q-2, there appears to be no available pathway for extraction within sector six"

"Roger that K-1, proceed to next sector for recon"

"Confirmed, rerouting now"

Neo sighed as he walked the street across from the Government Building.

'_When the hell did they get such good patrol routes_' He thought in frustration '_Kai must be expecting company. But is it me he fears or someone else?_'

"Excuse me sir, are you lost?"

Neo looked back to find a familiar blonde girl in a Valiant uniform.

He was thankful for his disguise he decided to wear. It was loose fitting black jeans, a white tank top with a short-sleeved button down shirt that was opened. He also wore his hair in a tight pony tail, wore shades and a baseball cap with the Valiant sigil.

"I'm just admiring as much of Tokyo as I can while I'm here" He replied.

"You're from the Valiant Islands right?" She asked "I can tell by your skin and hair style"

"I'm sure the hat helped" He joked.

She chuckled "Yeah a bit. How did you get to Tokyo with the attacks in the pacific blocking air traffic?"

"Been here for a few weeks" He said "Was on a trip to visit the monument of Lady Elizabeth and pay my respects for her brother. I'm sure you Valiant Knights understand"

She frowned "I guess with all of the fuss recently we've forgotten to go pay our respects to our old friend"

"HEY JEN!"

Neo mentally smacked himself as another girl ran up holding a rather large shopping bag. Only when she got near did he realize just who it was.

"Why did you leave me back there!?" The girl whined.

"I saw this creepy guy a few times around the building so I came to talk to him" She said pointing towards Neo "And now I know he's not creepy at all but just dresses funny"

"I take offence to that" Neo groaned.

The other girl slowly moved her gaze to him and lightly gasped.

"Hey are you okay Nana?" Jenny asked looking between the two "I guess I should've mentioned a guest sooner. Oh I never got your name"

"It's Jordan Kael" He said with a slight bow.

Nunnally seemed to glare through him and smiled "Good to meet you mister Kael"

"You as well madam" He said with a nod "But I must be going"

"Nonsense!" Jenny exclaimed and grabbed his arm "You can come have dinner with us before we head back to work"

"I really must go" He insisted.

"Yeah he really does" Kyle said suddenly behind Jenny.

"Oh please can you?" She begged "Kyle's just afraid of Nana being around good looking guys"

"Jordan honey, there you are" A blonde Kallen said walking towards them holding little Logan in her arms.

Kyle glared between Neo and Kallen while Nunnally smiled brightly.

"Hello dear I was just on my way back when I met some of Lord Neo's friends" He said kindly as Jenny back away from him seeing the death glare from Kallen.

"We were just leaving" Kyle growled "Come Jen, Now!"

"Oh your so boring" She groaned as she followed him away. She then smiled "Race you to the restaurant!" and was off, leaving Kyle and Nunnally alone.

"Did you see the baby?" Nunnally asked excitedly.

"I did" Kyle replied simply.

She smiled "I wish I could've seen him with my eyes. He looked so pure and beautiful"

"All babies have that cute little ball of energy" He said "It's nothing special"

"Little? He was radiating light like how they describe angels in books. It was beautiful"

"That's impossible" Kyle stated but said no more as they entered the Government Building.

**[Hydra Bridge]**

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN MY MEN ARE GONE?!" Kayla's voice screamed throughout the room as her holo-image showed pure rage on her face.

"As I said Princess, Your brother took the whole White Lotus task force to assist with the battles in china soon after you left for Japan" Juliet said annoyed by being yelled at by a child "The Ikaruga was never reinforced and Xingke reported no sightings as of yet. Even the Valiant network cannot find them"

"You can just lose three airships in the Chinese wastes!" Kayla growled "Did he say anything before leaving?"

Juliet shook her head "We only knew what was happening when a transport plane dropped off the Morgana onboard the Hydra yesterday. The pilot didn't stick around to answer questions"

Kayla just scoffed and cut the comms.

"Agh! I hate kids!" Juliet growled with a bulging vein in on her head.

"Yes even Lelouch is having issues with her"

Juliet jumped at the sight of a holo-Neo standing in front of her.

"Cant you make a call like everyone else! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"It's my ship" He said simply.

She scoffed "What do you want boss? I thought you were on rescue duty until we got the call from your cousin"

"We are, but I was just listening to the issues with Xavier and I don't like it that he as second in command and take the White Lotus without Kayla's orders"

"You think that was all just a scam?" Juliet asked.

Neo nodded "They have been receiving supplies from some major backer. Kayla was simply someone for them to rally behind. She likes being in control so they would have to play along with her"

"But haven't they been attacking Britannia the same as everyone else?"

A globe appeared above Neo with red markers over several places around Britannia and Japan.

"The White Lotus have attacked factories, laboratories, military bases and estates of noble families all over the Britannian Mainland…"

"Isn't that a good thing?" Juliet said simply.

Neo nodded "Normally I wouldn't see an issue but these targets all have a connection that I was only made aware after a recent investigation into one of the Royals. These facilities have all been supported by Prince Arthus at some time"

Juliet gasped "The White Lotus are the enemy of Prince Arthus?! Who the hell is that stupid!?"

"Apparently Xavier or whoever he works for" Neo answered "The Prince has no clear enemies so I am unaware of his side in all of this but as of now, the White Lotus are to be considered hostiles"

"That's a bit extreme to say without the rest of the alliance isn't it?" Juliet argued.

"No, I agree with Neo" Lelouch's voice came in as he stood next to Neo "The Black Knights will want retribution for being abandoned twice with no warning. Xavier knew what he was doing when he left"

Neo nodded "The White Lotus are enemies of peace"

The ship's VI chimed "Valiant CEO Neo Valiant and Order of the Black Knights CEO Zero authorization confirmed. Order of the White Lotus IFF tag updated to Hostile and removed from Alliance Command Structure. Updating all allied computer systems. What is status of Former Order of the White Lotus CEO Princess Kayla Va Britannia?…"

"Remain friendly and add to roster of veteran pilots for the time being" Neo ordered.

"Affirmative Lord Valiant"

**[Area 11 Government Building - Destiny's Cell]**

Suzaku stomped into the room with a dangerous look across his face. The sight before him stopped him in his tracks.

"He's going to hate me" Destiny said trembling in fear. Then she suddenly looked angered "He's too stupid to hate me for anything" She started trembling again "But I don't know what I will become" She changed again "I will be who I need to be to do what needs to be done" She changed back "But I killed so many people" and back again "Then I will save even more"

Suzaku just stood shocked at the door with the thought of what he did last night after his last visit.

**[Flashback: Area 11 Government Building - Chief Medical Office]**

Suzaku threw the doors open without caring that a nurse was knocked to the floor in the process. He walked up to the head doctor with determination across his face.

"Tell me everything you have on Destiny! NOW"

"Right away milord" The man quickly rushed out with the poor nurse to retrieve the files.

Suzaku stood looking out the man's window. As all windows in this place it overlooked the city.

"What are you doing?" He whispered to his reflection "She's playing with your head Suzaku just like Lelouch and Neo did"

"Sir Kururugi are you alright?"

Suzaku jerked around to find the doctor with a large medical file.

He nodded and both men took seats across from each other.

"So to start off, we were unable to get any information on the functions of her cybernetic implants except the devices that monitor the vitals. Her entire skeleton has been hardened with some metal-like substance. she could survive falls from small building"

"What about her appearance?" Suzaku urged.

"Nothing seems to be natural" The doctor said "we cannot detect exactly how but her implants seem to be able to change her hair, eye and skin color. It also appears that these people were able to use the metal substance to remold the skull so while it's there we cannot get an real ID"

"Wouldn't that leave scars!?" Suzaku growled involuntarily.

"As I and Earl Asplund told the Viceroy. This is tech that we didn't even know people were working on. We cant even get a blood sample out of her cause something draws the blood away from the needle or even an open wound when cut. Further testing of this would go against her highnesses orders of non-violence"

"So you're saying that this girl has gone through a lot of trouble to have everything about her appearance changed?" Suzaku asked.

"Whoever did this made sure this girl could never be identified unless she wanted to tell someone. Earl Asplund suspects she was changed sometime after the black rebellion due to the fact that her knightmare was recorded as Stage-1 of Project Destiny and it was completed near the end of the war yet we didn't see it in battle until months after"

"What… what exactly do you know about who she was?" Suzaku asked hesitantly.

"We've gotten her age as 17 thanks to her talks with Princess Nunnally. We know she has a bullet scar aged from a little over a year ago that just definitely hit her heart and should have killed her but we assume the implants around her heart were for that…"

The man kept talking but it was enough.

**[End Flashback: Area 11 Government Building - Destiny's Cell]**

"EUPHIE!" Suzaku called out.

Destiny glared at him and then smiled warmly "Suzaku it's so good to be able to talk to you as myself one last time" She then scowled "Yeah so be thankful I'm giving in now"

She shook her head from the fuzziness before smiling at Suzaku again "I haven't had control in so long that I forgot how good you looked right in front of me"

He just stood slack jawed at the sight of his love. Her appearance seemed to changed before his eyes. Her face, hair and eyes were those of HIS Euphie.

"Well don't just stand there Suzaku. Your Princess is awaiting her knight" She said extending her arms to beckon him to her embrace.

He hesitantly inched forward until he was consumed by her all too familiar love. Immediately tears began falling from both their eyes, soon after that their lips met.

In the shadow of the closed doorway laid both guards bodies. Both slain with a single strike.

**[Geass Order - Throne Room]**

"It's through here" Victoria said as she pushed open the doors to her worst nightmare. The throne of V.V.

"Now Euphemia will be avenged" Cornelia grinned darkly.

The two women strolled along the long room to the child sitting gleefully at his mini throne.

"Little Victoria in the flesh this time" He grinned "And you brought Cornelia too, we've been so worried about you"

"Yeah cause no one else is doing a decent job of fighting back Neo's forces" Cornelia replied.

V.V. laughed "I've already heard that the two week long battle for Belarus is over. Britannia actually won for a change"

"That really doesn't seem to happen very often" Victoria smirked "Can you win a war with a one to fifty ratio?"

"It matters not" V.V. said "All that matters is the here and now"

"Yes this is for Euphie!" Cornelia shouted before throwing her dagger into the immortal's head.

He dropped to the floor dead for a moment before slowing rising with a laugh "Didn't Victoria tell you I cannot be killed by mortal weapons!?"

"I sure did" Victoria said right in his face with her geass activated "Now you will face judgment for the thousands of innocents you ruined!"

V.V. couldn't move. He simply looked like a deer caught in the headlights that would soon end him.

"Let go of him Vicky" A man called with the sound of a gun cocking.

"What are you doing here Xavier!?" She yelled back.

"I'm doing what must be done" He said directly behind her now.

Victoria slowly looked behind her to find Cornelia knocked out and Xavier with a gun to her head.

"We could both die right now" She said looking into the gun barrel "Look into my eyes and shoot me. Then we can end all of this. I cant live with this power any longer! Either I take his immortality or you shoot me. Either way my geass is destroyed"

"Vicky…" He said sadly "I cannot die now and neither can you. I also cannot allow you to kill V.V. it is not his time"

"Aw how cute" V.V. taunted "The agent of the True Eye and the agent of Infinity. This is the kind of useless emotion that results from allowing your underlings there freedom. Kill her or I'll tell Alucard of this relationship you two seem to have"

"His Grace know of this already and my hands are tied on the matter" Xavier said sadly.

"Well what the hell does tha…" Victoria was cut off by the soft sound of Xavier gun as it rendered her unconscious.

V.V. got up and brushed himself off "You called over an hour ago and said you were in the area. What took so long!?"

"Doing as I was instructed" Xavier said simply as he lifted Victoria unto his shoulder.

"Where are you going with my experiment?" V.V. growled.

Xavier chuckled "Everything you have is by the good graces of Lord Alucard. Anything here is subject to his divine will"

In a flash Xavier was gone, leaving V.V. with renewed fear for his master, a destroyed home and a captive Cornelia.

**[Ashford Academy - OSI Room]**

"This is so boring!" Kayla groaned and threw the magazine she was reading across the room.

She was sitting at one end of the table as Villetta monitored the grounds and Neo was working at the other side of the table using a holo-device. Rolo went to pickup the discarded book.

"You're the one who said you weren't leaving this room until I found your brother" Neo stated with a smirk "Are we not as patient as we think we are princess?"

"She's just worried about her big brother" Rolo defended "I feel the same way whenever my big brother is away"

Neo glared towards the boy but something else drew his attention on the monitors behind Rolo.

"Who's that with Shirley?" He said making the screen zoom.

Shirley was walking towards the Clubhouse with a blank expression mostly hidden by her hair. Beside her was a boy around her age with short spiky blue hair.

"Maybe she finally got herself a boyfriend" Kayla shrugged.

Neo tapped his arm and brought up an image of Elly.

"Yeah bro?" She said with a yawn "I was trying to take a nap before I met with Lulu later"

"Just thought you'd like to know that Shirley is coming into the clubhouse with a guy" Neo said smirking "No more worrying about her fawning over Lelouch"

"Well good for her" She said uninterested "Now can I go back to sleep?"

Neo shrugged "What kind of brother would I be if I didn't tease you from time to time?"

Elly just scoffed and cut the line.

Neo laughed and turned back to the screen.

"Can we get an ID of the guy?" He asked

Villetta walked to the console and began typing.

"His name is Dante Black" She said after a moment "That's odd… It says his occupation is Nicky's brother"

"WHAT!?" Neo and Kayla both jumped up.

"Neo I feel intense hate and anger coming towards the clubhouse!" Elly said appearing on the screen "Also I'm getting devout loyalty and pride"

"Suspicion person sighted near the chapel" Reported one of the geassed agents.

Neo turned one of the other monitors to the area.

"Lord Jeremiah!" Villetta gasped.

Neo growled "Orange-boy and a geass wielding lunatic. Rolo and Sayoko will halt Jeremiah, Kayla and I will deal with this Dante"

"What about me!?" Elly huffed.

"You are to find Lelouch at Ikebukuro and warn him of the situation. No doubt they are here for him"

She nodded "I hate to leave you without a sniper but I understand"

**[Area 11 Government Building - Viceroy Throne Room]**

"We're getting reports that Ser Bradley has entered the battle at Belarus but soon after all contact was lost in the area due to a large storm" Jenny informed the council.

"Reports also indicate all Pacific Territories excluding the Valiant Islands, have been wiped out by the Raikage and her command" Ashley reported.

Nunnally frowned "So they may seek to attack here soon"

"It is a possibility" Kai confirmed.

Nunnally nodded and spoke more officially "I want all civilian shelters ready and ensure those still within the Ghettos can take shelter in the old fortified tunnels used by the Alliance last year"

"That will take much time and resources Viceroy" Lohmeyer said disapprovingly "You have a duty to defend the Empire not protect the disobedient rabble in the Ghettos"

The room fell silent to her words as the Avengers stared the woman down. Kai with a look of pure death.

Nunnally continued as if nothing was said "Kira, you are my military aide now that Neo is gone. Please see to our defense. Ashley and Jenny please see that ALL of the people know what to do in case of an attack"

"It will be done" Kira said before walking away.

"No prob Princess" Ashley said following him out.

"Leave it to us" Jenny said doing the same.

Nunnally turned her chair to Miss Lohmeyer.

"If you ever speak out at her highness again I will not rest until I see you in pieces!" Kai growled but was silence by Nunnally raising her hand.

"It's not an issue Ser Valentine" Nunnally said calmly.

The woman bowed "I'm sorry your highness if I offended, but I was appointed to this job to guide you in your inexperience and I was only pointing out the error of aiding the Elevens due to your scandalous affections for one half-breed and-"

"Your fired" Nunnally said sternly "I was trained by a man who is a hero of battle and beloved lord of the most productive land in the empire. To question my rule is to question the way of Valiant and Neo Von Waldstein himself. You insult all those who follow his teachings and the last person to do so was slain by the commanders hands. Now that is me and I feel very insulted"

The woman stood shocked but with one more death glare from Kai she took her leave.

"Don't listen to her Nana" Kai said taking her hand and coming level with her.

"I wasn't" Nunnally said urgently "That meeting we've been waiting for has come. I didn't want her in the way"

A dark laugh filled the room. "How compassionate for a princess of Britannia"

A boy roughly 16 walked into the room. His skin pale and his hair a dark blonde cut in short locks. He wore a hooded black overcoat and on each wrist was a bloody hidden blade.

"So V.V. means to punish us for allowing Neo to regain his memories?" Nunnally asked.

"You seems ready to die" The boy said sadly "And here I was hoping for a fight. A shame, I hear the ninjas of Japan were quite skilled against Geass"

"I am the one you're after" Nunnally said "Kai stay out of this"

"Are you crazy!?" Kai shouted "There's no way I'd leave you to this assassin"

"The name is Connor" The boy said "I was ordered to kill the both of you so no one here is making a heroic sacrifice"

Nunnally moved forward "Is there no way to stay your hand? Neo could protect you from V.V."

Connon laughed "Neo is at Ashford soon to be killed. Same goes for Zero, Kayla and Eve. No one is safe being the enemy of power!"

Connor's left eye shined with geass and he was gone.

"What the hell!?" Kai exclaimed.

"Kai behind you!" Nunnally yelled.

Kai turned round just in time to dodge a strike from Connor who once again disappeared.

"He's camouflaged" Kai growled looking around "My detection abilities aren't as good as yours"

Suddenly a shot was heard and Kai dropped to one knee with a bullet in the other.

"Kai!" Nunnally screamed.

"I heard the princess was 'Improved' by Neo" Connor said in the shadows "Where is this power?"

Nunnally frowned "I do not wish to fight you. Please just tell us where to find V.V. and we'll forget about this"

"Still trying for the happy ending here" Connor laughed "You are doing to die that's all that's going to happen. You're going to be another sad story just like your whore of a low-born mother"

"I'm sorry Lelouch" Nunnally whispered sadly.

Kai felt her sorrow "What are you planning?"

She ignored him and began rolling her chair towards where only she could see Connor.

"If you think that the reason I can see you is the ability I learned from Kai then you are wrong" She said in a voice of authority. Her hands gripped the control orbs of the chair harder "I have Neo and this chair to thank"

"So the guy gave you a anti-geass device, big deal. It wont stop me from killing you and you filthy eleven boyfriend" Connor said as he walked slowly towards Nunnally.

"It is a big deal. Neo once called me his perfect killing machine… his Iron Maiden" She said with a smirk "And this is why"

IRON MAIDEN ACTIVATED

Nunnally's chair bounced into the air and exploded out and folded over Nunnally. Her pendant with the Valiant sigil glowed white as the chair became armor and Nunnally soon took the shape of a small Vivian with a long cape.

"The fuck!?" Connor and Kai both exclaimed.

Nunnally's voice came out echoed and metallic "You wanted a real fight and now you've got it. Neo ensured no one could assassinate me before he made me Empress"

Connor laughed and raised his hands "I must concede the victory to you your highness. I cannot hope to defeat even a miniature Knightmare"

He reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a piece of paper "This is the location of V.V.'s base"

"You would betray V.V. so easy?" Kai growled.

"I am not a fool" Connor said "If I fight I will die"

Nunnally slowly walked towards him "Don't make any sudden moves"

The moment she got close Connor smiled "And why would I do such a thing a move when you come to me?"

Suddenly his body expanded and exploded.

"Nunnally!" Kai yelled into the dust that filled the room.

"I'm alright" She called back "My shields activated in time"

"Oh and I was hoping this would be faster" A man said.

"Well bro we are dealing with the daughter out Marianne the Flash" A woman said.

Nunnally jerked to face them "No!" She gasped.

The smoke cleared enough for Kai to see. the woman was clad in the uniform of a Rounds with the crimson cape of the Knight of Five and the man was wearing the a Valiant-like uniform with the marking to match. Both had long raven hair and green irises in their black eyes. Their skin pale and broken.

"Surprised to see me my dear Nunnally?" the woman laughed.

Nunnally could only whisper "Isabella"

**[Ashford Academy Underground Tunnel Access]**

Elly ran towards her old sports car.

'Lulu please be okay' She thought.

She hopped into her car and revved the engine.

"Lulu is okay now but you want to kill him" Said the man who suddenly entered the car.

"I want to kill Lulu" Elly said dazed as she took off down the tunnel.

Mad laughter filled the car and the man soon began to clap.

**[Ashford Academy Clubhouse - Ball Room]**

Dante and Shirley entered the room.

"Seems like some crazy stuff happening out there" Dante joked.

Shirley laughed "you should see the stuff Milly make us do here"

"Shirley get away from him!" Neo ordered from the top of the stairs.

"You must be the famous Neo von Waldstein I heard so much about" Dante said kindly.

"I don know what power you have over her but let her go now" Neo warned.

Dante and Shirley walked to the center of the room.

"She was lost after Jeremiah restored her" Dante informed "my family and I healed her and gave her a new purpose in life"

Kayla jumped from down blocking the door. Her eyes alit with her blue geass.

"She's not under a geass" She said shocked.

A shot rang out in the room. Neo held the bullet in his metal hand and also held a shocked face at the shooter.

"Zero and X must die" Shirley declared plainly.

"You monster" Neo growled "Using a broken girl like this"

Dante laughed "So says the hypocrite"

Neo narrowed his eyes.

"You, who used a girl you knew didn't share your ideals only to kill her when it suited you. You, who said you would protect your knights only to let your bitch murder her to aid in the cover up of your sister's death. You, who has used the excuse of your mother's death to commit mass murders to further the fear of the Grim Reaper"

"Shut your mouth!" Kayla shouted and charged the man with her sword.

Suddenly a black flame erupted in front of her and a white sword blocked hers.

From the flame, a woman in a flowing blue gown with long pure white hair now locked swords with Kayla.

"Mother!?" Kayla gasped.

Dante laughed and two more flames erupted around Neo.

Neo looked shocked at the faces before him.

"Amanda Hathaway, Lady Freya Darlton and Empress Leah Va Britannia" Dante laughed "Today marks the end for your little alliance and the beginning of the Reign of Apocalypse"

Chapter End


	10. Chapter 10 - The True Death

_**Code Geass: Valiant R2 Chapter 10 - The True Death**_

**[Belarus, Minsk Outskirts]**

A mangled knightmare that was once a Samurai laid in a field of hot metal with a lonely cry.

"[STATIC]…Dark Command. Reques-…[STATIC]…-port on battle…[STATIC]…-last confirmati-…[STATIC]…of Ten and fleet…[STATIC]…"

"Patch that signal Johnny!" A soldier yelled "we need to contact those people"

A small team of E.U. soldiers hid in the wastes as the explosions ripped the land.

A young soldier franticly worked the radio amidst the raging battle overhead "Sir this is the best I can do with that ship blocking the Sat-Com"

"Damn it!" The Lieutenant yelled "We need that ship taken out!"

The Logres-class battleship Redrum floated overhead. It's crimson paint risibility blood on the pure white and gold. The largest Britannian fleet in Europe surrounded it along with overwhelming numbers on knightmare which included the next-gen Vincent-Ward.

The Redrum was blocking all coms out of the area which made nearly all clueless that X's forces and the EU had lost Minsk and nearly all of their forces.

"Sir I'm getting something on the shortwave!"

A staticy but deep voice emerged "This is the Shikage. If there's still anyone out there then listen carefully. There is a weapon under the ruins of the Valiant building. Go there and use it on the Redrum, I will distract their forces for as long as possible"

"He expects us to go back into that death trap of a city!" A soldier protested.

"Shut it Warner!" The Lieutenant ordered "He and all of the men who piloted these knightmares we are now hiding under were not natives to our land but they fought and died to get every citizen out. We would've lost Belarus a month ago if not for X's men. The Shikage is the hero of Belarus and we will do as he says!"

Johnny and Warner looked to each other before turning to there leader and nodding.

"Good" He said with a nod "Now check your ammo and move out. Use a salvaged weapon if you have to"

A moment later they were on the move.

In an abandoned building miles away, three Knightmare-Frames stood. Their metal beaten and scared with very little paint left.

"Lord Shikage, the knightmare are at full charge" An Japanese girl in a black valiant pilot suit said.

"Shall we ride to the end?" A Japanese man asked.

Kazuma nodded "No use in waiting any longer" He stood and turned to the Shinigami "Honor and Peace, We Valiant ones who ride to battle upon our iron horses. We are death. We are liberation. We are knights. We do not fight for self glory or in the name of a king. We do not dictate the freedoms of man nor tolerate those who do so. We do not declare war but strike at those who would harm the innocent. We do not die for our name shall live on in the hearts of our brothers and sisters forever"

"How sweet. You have a cute little mantra" Laughed a maniacal voice from outside.

The three rushed to their knightmare as bullets began to shower the building from all sides.

The Shinigami blew through the debris of the now collapsing building and immediately was hit with a bolt of Hadron energy which the armor absorbed.

"The Eleven scum who dare compare himself to the Knight of Two, Neo Waldstein" Laughed the same voice from earlier "Now you can die just like him!"

Kazuma glared at the knightmare opposite to him.

"Knight of Ten, Luciano Bradley" He growled.

He quickly sped away towards the city with the Percival on his tail. The Shinigami had much faster flight speed but also much less armament and defense.

"Don't think you can hide in these ruins!" Bradley yelled as he chased through the fallen buildings.

The Shinigami and Percival swerved in and out of the rubble of the city towards it's core.

Percival sped and stuck with it's lance only for the Shinigami to spin around and block with it's chainsword. Unfortunately the force of the hit knocked the lighter Shinigami through a nearby building.

After a moment the Shinigami flew from the damage and threw out a sickle on a chain which wrapped around the Percival's lance forcing it to stop spinning.

"Cheap trick" Bradley growled.

The Shinigami swung the Percival into a damaged building before charging with it's sword which was deflected when the Percival fired it's horn and then fired it's hadrons at the chain destroying it.

By the time he got the chain off the Shinigami was gone.

"Stop running you filthy Eleven!" Bradley barked before flying higher and unleashing a rain of Hadron shots from his hips which devastated the already ruined city district below.

Suddenly the Shinigami burst from the smoke and struck with his sickles only to be blocked by the Percival's shield.

"Now you're mine!" Bradley yelled as his shield opened to reveal it's missiles.

"Damn!" Kazuma cursed as he flew backwards and began dodging the missiles. He was able to avoid all but two and his armor absorbed the damage at a high cost.

Bradley laughed "You think that fancy armor of yours will protect you forever? Let's try THIS!"

Warnings blared inside the Shinigami from multiple contacts that had somehow gotten behind him. His energy level was also showing only 4% remaining.

"The Redrum has the ability to hid itself from radar as well as block satellite connection" Kazuma deduced "I assume I was the test before you attacked Horai Island. Am I correct?"

"So the worm isn't so stupid afterwards" Bradley laughed "I'll kill them all before they can even power-up a single knightmare. I'll burn them all and then take that Kozuki bitch to the old man after I'm done with what's left of her"

Kazuma chuckled.

"What are you laughing at!?" Bradley yelled.

"I'm no longer a shadow" Kazuma explained "I have done what even the Reaper has not done"

Bradley growled "It doesn't matter now!" he aimed his hadrons as the ship and other knightmare did the same. He began to grin "What does a ninja of X value most?"

Kazuma closed his eyes as a smile spread on his lips "I value more than all… My Death"

The Shinigami glowed bright white blinding all before it imploded into a tiny ball of energy that simply dissolved in the air.

Bradley sat speechless by the answer. It was never that when he asked the question. Everyone begged for their lives just before he would snuff it out. Never had he seen a man kill themselves to take his joy away

He was pulled from his stupor by a sudden explosion below.

A tall building which had withstood everything from the past month of battle finally collapsed causing a ton of smoke and debris to fill the air around it.

"FOR THE SHIKAGE!"

The dust glowed white before positron energy beams tore through the sky surrounding the Redrum and it's armada.

"What is this!?" Bradley growled.

"Ser Bradley we have to get out of here!" One of his Valkyrie said.

"The Belarus forces have remobilized and have a battleship!" Another reported.

Rising from the smoke was a massive warship as black as night. It's rear was similar to a Logres with a Avalon in the center of each wing and each of the two had a double barreled super positron cannon on each side. It's center was that of a huge Ikaruga with two massive Hadron Cannons on each side. The ship was covered in smaller energy cannons and rain cannons along with several catapults for knightmare.

Bradley went white with fear at the site of the massive vessel and fled with the remaining knightmare, leaving the britannian ships to burn as a distraction.

**[Horai Island - Valiant Command Room]**

Hitomi was standing on a small lighted pad. Across from her stood a hologram of Juliet, Leon and Yuna.

"Looks like Shikage is still unable to attend… X and Kallen as well" She said taking a seat "Status report!"

Leon nodded "Executioners have seceded in holding the Brits out of China thus far"

"Hydra and Ikaruga have had little trouble in stomping out the few warlords and Eunuchs trying to get control here in China" Juliet reported proudly.

"Lightning Squad is enroute to Cambodia as per plan" Yuna piped in.

"Lord Hokage!" An officer yelled out to get her attention.

Hitomi looked over to his console "Whacha got for me?"

He brought a hologram between the commanders showing a 3-d image of Minsk in ruins "We received this image from the Euro-Sat a few moments ago. No activity within the city at all. They're all dead or evacuated"

"What about Kazuma!?" Yuna yelled.

"It had to have been the Redrum there to keep us from noticing a battle of this scale" Leon said looking at the damage.

Hitomi frowned "Scan the area for loses on all sides. I want to know the damage before reporting to X"

"Yes ma'am" He said going back to work.

"Why didn't Kazuma abandon Belarus?" Leon asked "One city is not worth the loses he had to have sustained. And where could he be?"

"Valiant Dark Minsk branch was the most important facility next to the Islands themselves" Juliet informed.

Hitomi nodded "Juliet was the only one outside of high-command to know what was happening there. Kazuma only knew it was an experimental weapon far too powerful to fall into Britannian hands"

"What was it?" Yuna asked in wonder.

"The Resolute" Hitomi said simply "Merging all tech we know into one ultimate package. It's a part of X's end game and thus useless to us at the moment"

"What's it missing?" Leon asked "it's hard to believe the boss would lack the necessary funds to obtain it"

Hitomi shook her head "It's not the funds. It can run on twenty Positron power cores but even with all of that it cannot become fully combat ready"

"You need more power then all that!?" Yuna exclaimed.

"Neo said he had found the perfect thing before we lost him last year and was able to perfect the P-Cores with it yet needs this unknown item to fully power the ship. He called it FLIEJA"

"So what do we do?" Leon asked "We can't just wait for the Redrum to sneak up in us"

An alarm filled the room.

"I guess they already got here" Hitomi said standing.

"Ma'am we got a ship emerging off coast with several EU IFFs along with several ID numbers from Death Squad"

"Could they have taken our knightmare?" Hitomi wondered to herself.

"A shadow goes to the light and vanishes from this world" A voice came over the comms in Japanese "Though we no longer see it, the shadow will always remain a part of us all"

Leon raised a brow "And that means what exac…"

"KAZUMA!" Yuna screamed and fell to her knees "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!"

"Clear the Resolute to land and send the news to all remaining Valiant towers" Hitomi ordered plainly before looking back to the comms "Who?"

"Knight of Ten, Lucaino Bradley. Lord Hokage"

Hitomi turned to the other commanders "Yuna and Leon return to Horai, Juliet continue to support the Black Knights"

"What are we going to do?" Leon asked.

"Kill them all"

**[Ashford Academy Clubhouse - Ball Room]**

"At last we see true fear in the eyes of the Grim Reaper" Dante laughed.

"You dare use their images against me!" Neo roared.

"Image?" Mandy said getting his attention "Who outside of us Knights know that my sister and I both lost it to Gino on the same night"

Kayla chuckled "Wow he's good"

"And who other then I would know you killed me personally for believing in what I wanted" Freya growled "Such a hypocrite. You're no better then those you seek to destroy"

"Impossible!" Neo gasped "Hitomi and C.C. assured me that no one less then a Code Bearer could have physical contact with someone in C's World. And no geass user could have the power to bring you back"

Veronica laughed "Correct you are. We serve a higher being than any other"

"You're the ones who took Xavier!" Kayla growled "You're with that Alucard guy!"

"Alucard?" Neo questioned "Like Dracula backwards?"

"Alucard is nothing compared to our master!" Dante barked "Lord Nex is a being not bound by the laws of C's World and Geass. But this is of little concern of yours when you're about to die"

Amanda frowned "Sorry Neo but I have no control over myself"

"Well I do but you're not who I'm after" Freya said before bursting in flame and vanishing.

"Well then" Veronica said walking towards Neo "Let's continue where I left off, Then I'll find that little bastard and kill him too!"

**[Government Bureau - Throne Room]**

"Little Nana's all grown up and playing with boys" Isabella cooed.

Nunnally went red "Aunty please"

"Oh come on I know you haven't done anything" Isabella whined "If you're like your mother then the poor boy wouldn't be able to function. She wanted it all the time for weeks after her first"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT!" Nunnally screamed while holding her hands where her ear would be if not for her power armor.

"Come now Bella" Henry said "I could tell stories about you far worse, plus look at the result of your son's overactive libido"

Isabella shook her head and shrugged "Being a great warrior does wonders for the bedroom"

"LALALALALALALALALALALALA" Nunnally continued trying not to hear the embarrassing conversation.

Suddenly a sword emerged from Henry's chest.

"No demons are fooling us!" Kai declared and twisted the blade and sliced the man in two.

"Well that was fast" Isabella said nonchalantly "He was never much of a fighting man anyway. Always playing off my successes and our good name"

"Kai that's my aunt and uncle!" Nunnally called "Don't hurt them!"

Kai dropped to her side and fell to one knee from the pain in the other.

"They're both undead" He huffed "monsters brought back from the beyond by dark art. Or in this case Geass"

"Wouldn't her anti-geass device stop us?" Isabella asked "As it has not and I am Neo's mother, shouldn't you trust me?"

"Aunty Bella is my mother's closest friend Kai" Nunnally said "She must've been taken by V.V. after the assassination"

Kai shook his head "The Kozuki clan knows of a being able to bring the dead back from the afterlife. A demon king who is said to have led a army of monsters across the world"

"The legend of Infinity" Nunnally gasped "A long fought battle between the Order of Infinity and the Dark One. The mark of Infinity has been seen in nearly all of history. Arthur had a Knight of Infinity, Napoleon Bonaparte was said to be a believer in the legend, and even my brother Arthus fly's the banner of the order"

"So little is know about the monster who's forcing us to do this" Isabella said sadly "All I know is that you are a threat to his goal, as is Neo's war. We Valiant's are connected to the Order of Infinity at our roots"

"What do you mean?" Kai asked.

"The Order of Infinity is not a order lasting through time but instead emerges when the Dark One's forces becomes strong. One man seems to appear in pivotal moments in time and reforms the order. In fact it was called the Order of Infinity only after Arthur's war with Mordred. No other name for it was given but a name of it's leader, Imperia." She paused for a moment "We Valiant have records of our house all the way to it's founders. Luna Imperia and Nero Valiant"

"So by ending the Valiant line and all those following their example, this Dark One hopes to rule the world or something?" Kai asked.

Isabella shook her head "Before we came here we were in C's World where a young man calling himself Nex came and corrupted our souls. Some of us are willingly doing this and some are fighting the urge to kill as I am. He is the Dark One"

"ENOUGH" Boomed a disembodied voice which caused the room to shake "I MAY HAVE BEEN DISTRACTED BY MAO MINDFUCKING YOUR DAUGHTER BUT YOUR REFUSAL OF MY POWER WILL NOT GO UNPUNISHED"

"Nunnally you have to completely destroy me!" Isabella ordered.

Suddenly her head dropped.

"Aunty Bell" Nunnally called timidly.

Slowly her head raised showing her eyes completely black. Beside her the two pieces of Henry slapped together.

"Nunnally they are no longer alive in there" Kai said "All that remains is their killing power"

Isabella's geass shined in both eyes. Both Valiant's raised a hand and summoned a demonic sword.

**[Ikebukuro Station Rooftop]**

"To think that will all become a battlefield again" Kallen said looking out over Tokyo.

"When we liberate Japan it will become the beacon of hope for the entire world" Lelouch said proudly "Just as the Black Knight and Valiant Dark are symbols of unity for all peoples for a brighter tomorrow"

Kallen smiled at the thought of the future without the fighting. Where her Neo and Logan could be a real family.

"What do you have planned for after this is all over?" She asked.

"What?" Lelouch said shocked by the question.

"I know you and Elly are in love" She said smirking "Remember Neo can read her mind"

Lelouch looked away blushing "I never really gave it thought. I've been busy"

Kallen smacked the back of his head "You can't be Zero all the time. Lelouch deserves a future with the rest of us. Don't you ever dream of what your life could be like"

"When the time comes I will give it thought" He promised "But right now I need to ensure we all survive long enough to see a future"

"Fine" Kallen huffed "But remember you're planning for two. Elly will follow you anywhere. And if you hurt her…"

Lelouch cringed knowing what Neo and Kallen could do to him with little effort.

His phone rang then, breaking the silence that had fallen.

"Yes Rolo?" Lelouch answered.

"Lelouch be careful" Rolo urged "Jeremiah's on his way right now. He's an assassin from the order. My geass didn't work on him"

"He's alive? and what do you mean assassin?" Lelouch asked "Why didn't Neo and Elly take care of him?"

"Shirley brought a guy with her just as Jeremiah appeared" Rolo explained "Neo and Kayla are dealing with him now. Elly is on her way to you now via car"

The screeching of tires could be heard below.

"She's here now" Lelouch said.

"Good don't do anything rash until we're all together" Rolo said hanging up.

Lelouch turned to Kallen "You ok to fight?"

Kallen took the contact out of her left eye revealing her permanent geass ablaze. A nearby small tree on the roof suddenly shattered.

"Oh yeah I'm ready" She smirked.

**[Ashford Academy Clubhouse - Ball Room]**

Amanda started the fight by punching at Neo who blocked with his metal arm but was still thrown back by the force. He flipped himself in mid air so his legs landed on the wall and propelled himself at Veronica and activated his energy blade and sliced at her who suddenly had a demonic sword that deflected the attack. A gunshot was her behind him which his geass showed coming for him but was deflected by Kayla's sword. Dante then appeared in front of Neo faster than his Geass could follow and punched him in the gut propelling him upward into the ceiling which cracked at the impact before Neo fell back to the floor with a hard thud.

"Teleportation" Kayla growled "Even with my power you're using geass"

Dante laughed "My power is not geass but instead that which geass originated"

"Lord Nex was the creator of Geass in this world" Veronica explained "It brings chaos to this world just with it's presence"

"Geass is not evil" Neo said slowly standing "It's the user that turns it evil"

"Ah yes but power corrupts and even you as honorable as you claim to be, have fallen to the darkness and used your power for personal gain" Dante said "You're goal with Kallen was to flirt your way into the smaller resistances and make them join you"

"And along the way we fell in love!" Neo growled "The end result is all that matters!"

"Neo ignore him and look out!" Kayla said as Amanda fired another shot at him.

Neo jumped to the side causing the bullet to hit Dante in the head. He just laughed as the wound closed.

"We cannot be killed so easily" Dante taunted.

Kalya ran towards Amanda who began firing her rifle in earnest at the younger girl. Kayla got close and with a quick slash the older girl's head was in flight.

"Eh not so hard to kill" She chuckled weakly.

Suddenly Amanda's head flew back to her shoulders.

"Aw fuck!" Kayla cursed before passing out from gunshot wounds.

"Well that was fast" Veronica laughed "Poor Xavier is going to be mad we hurt his little sister"

Neo's eyes burned brighter with his anger "That's it! I've had enough of this shit!"

He took out his phone and a hologram image of a sub in the water off shore appeared and a missile launched from it.

"So you're going to blow us up?" Dante laughed.

"Neo what about the students here!?" Amanda said shocked "You couldn't"

"He wouldn't" Veronica stated "He's just bluffing"

"He doesn't bluff" Amanda said.

Neo stood ready for battle "You don't have much time before I end you. Let's make the most of it"

Dante growled and ran at him with black flame around his hands. Neo dodged his strikes and did a back flip while kicking him just as Veronica slashed where he was. When he landed he activated his shield as Amanda started to unleash a hail of gunfire. Veronica came again and began slashing but her dodged while deflecting the continued gunfire which emptied the gun. Dante appeared above him and brought his fist down but at the same time Neo converted his shield into a full powered cannon and fired at Amanda which tore a large portion of her left side away. The recoil pushed Neo safely away from Dante's hit which hit Veronica instead which crushed her skull into the floor.

"Agile little bastard!" Dante roared as the others began healing "Even with that Geass showing you our movements, you'll tire out while we remain always powerful"

Neo was panting already. _"He broke a few of my ribs with that punch earlier and it's getting hard to breath"_

Neo's phone beeped loudly and he smirked "I don't need much longer now"

Dante roared and disappeared. Veronica charged again and began trying to impale Neo with little success while Amanda was still reconstructing. Neo was backed into the wall where Dante suddenly appeared and grabbed Neo's metal arm.

"Try fighting without this!" Dante said squeezing the arm until it shattered.

Veronica stabbed again while Neo was still in Dante's grip but Neo ejected the arm.

"_This isn't good_" Neo thought "_Come on hurry!_"

A clicking was heard and Neo turned at the sight of Amanda aiming right at him.

Before she could fire a large cylinder came crashing through the roof before crashing right into her.

"Oh come on!" She said with only her head not crushed "I'm happy I'm not killing you but why am I taking most of the damage!"

Veronica growled and began attacking again which Neo jumped back from. Suddenly the cylinder opened along the side shot out a rocket which connected to Neo's empty arm socket.

Veronica jumped at Neo while he was still in the air which sealed her fate. The rocket fell was to reveal a new arm which Neo aimed at her as spikes covered the fingers and the hand grew.

"Goodbye!" Neo said and fired the Wave Surger on wide fire.

"Veronica!" Dante called as his sister burned away into nothing.

Neo landed and was quickly punched by Dante who ran with him on his fist before crashing into a wall. Dante then formed a black fireball in his hand and threw it at the cylinder which Amanda just got out from under. The large mobile arsenal melted from the supernatural flame.

"You killed my sister!" Dante screamed "We don't get a second afterlife! She's doesn't exist in any form now!"

"Good" Neo declared "Let's get on to you now"

Neo grabbed Dante's head with his hand but he teleported to Neo's side and bent the arm at the elbow and snapped it in half. Neo tried moving away but Dante picked him up by his throat and held him up before letting go and punching him away. Before Neo could hit the other side of the room, Dante teleported under him and kneed him in the gut and then slammed him down and kicked him in the side.

Neo rolled several feet before spitting up blood.

"So ends the story of Neo Valiant" Dante laughed "The man who united the world's military. Soon the savior of the people and his ace will be dead. Killed by his love, your whore sister"

Neo tried to say something but only choked up more blood.

Dante smirked "Your mother and uncle are also here. Their dealing with your protégé and her ninja knight. And lastly Freya is dealing with your immortal"

"I'll kill you!" Neo choked out.

"You can barely breath" Dante laughed "You have no weapons left and no ally's left in Area 11"

"Enough Dante!" A woman said behind Dante.

He turned around just as something slid past him on the ground. He quickly turned back to Neo only to get stabbed in the heart by Neo's geass sword.

Dante's eyes went back to normal and his body began to disappear from the bottom up.

"Mother I'm sorry for all the pain we caused you" He said turning back around.

C.C. walked forward and wrapped her arms around him "It's okay Dante. You and Nicky were the only ones to make me feel happiness in this immortal life"

Dante cried "I love you mother"

And he was gone.

C.C. wiped her eyes quickly before walking to Neo.

"I saw and heard nothing" He groaned out.

"Thank you" She said helping him up.

Neo looked around "Where's Mandy?"

"She's the one who gave me the sword" C.C. said "She found it in that missile after Dante blew it up. She used it on herself before giving it to me"

"Thank you Mandy and I'm sorry" Neo said solemnly "Now witch. Tell me everything you know about this Lord Nex"

"Did you forget about Shirley?" C.C. asked.

But said girl was long gone.

**[Government Bureau - Throne Room]**

Nunnally fired her P-cannon which was cut in half by Isabella's sword. She was blinded by the energy in the air after the attack which Isabella used to strike but was blocked by the auto shields in the Iron Maiden. Nunnally slashed out with her sword but Isabella deflected the attack and attacked again only for the shield to block again.

"Nunnally those shield will die out eventually" Isabella said as the two continued the same pattern again "You can't stay on the defensive. You have to destroy me completely!"

"STOP SPEAKING AND KILL HER!" the voice ordered and she lost her will again.

Nunnally activated her energy wings and flew back but Isabella followed by jumping with a slash which hit the shields and threw her back.

"I'm sorry aunty" Nunnally said before unleashing a huge positron beam from her chest which engulfed Isabella.

Nunnally fell quickly as her armor fell apart but Kai caught her before she hit the ground.

"Are you ok Nana?" He asked looking her over.

She nodded "Yeah but where's Henry? Weren't you fighting him?"

"He disappeared when you defeated Isabella" Kai said.

"It was to ensure I would be the one to kill you"

Kai turned around only to be hit away and into a wall where he fell unconscious.

Isabella stood over Nunnally with tears pouring down.

"Aunty please fight for control" Nunnally begged "Neo has a son. You could be a part of his life"

"I know of Logan" Isabella said "That boy will surpass his father as is the Waldstein way. He must live"

Nunnally made to stand but her leg wouldn't move.

"My implants are out of power" She said with fear as Isabella slowly walked towards her with a sword raised.

"Please Nunnally do something!" Isabella begged "Don't let me kill you!"

"Kai!" Nunnally screamed as light enveloped the entire room.

**[Ikebukuro Station - Train Line]**

Kallen and Lelouch ran along the train with the psyco cyborg Jeremiah hot on their tail all the way to the end.

"A mechanical body and you've got a geass canceller" Lelouch said panting from his run "Your vengefulness is truly top notch Orange Boy"

"It's not vengefulness" Jeremiah stated "It's sheer loyalty"

"Loyal to a man who hides behind the power of geass!" Kallen growled.

"Is Zero any different" Jeremiah said nearing them.

The top of the train opened revealing a Gefjun Disturber which froze the cyborg in his tracks.

"From your performance I figured you must be using Sakuradite" Lelouch bragged.

Clapping was suddenly heard.

"Mao!" Kallen gasped.

"The guys that hunted you and Neo in Pendragon?" Lelouch asked.

Elly suddenly walked out of the front train car clapping. Surprisingly she was wearing her black and crimson Valiant uniform and wore her hair down and also wasn't wearing her eye patch. She looked like the old Elly.

"Good work Lulu" She said walking to him "I thought I would jump him but you took care of it"

Lelouch breathed easy "It's just Elly"

"Elizabeth Waldstein" Jeremiah growled "Another traitor. You faked your death to serve Zero"

"Oh that's a lot of hate pouring out of you" She teased "All because you failed in your duty so many times"

Lelouch placed a hand on her shoulder "El are you alright?"

"Never better darling" She said sweetly "Thinking about all those ways you're going to be too busy to have a family with me"

"What?" Lelouch gasped "How did you…"

Kallen threw Elly away from Lelouch with her Geass.

"Something's not right here" Kallen said.

"Oh Kallen, You must be so proud to be a mother who leaves her son with ninja and soldiers while you go parading around with your baby daddy" Elly said plainly.

Lelouch looked to Jeremiah "What did you do to her!"

Jeremiah activated his geass canceller which then sparked out from the Gefjun effect.

Elly shook her head clear "What happened?"

Suddenly Kallen activated her geass and picked up Jeremiah with his blade out and held him between Lelouch and Elly who couldn't move their feet.

"What's going on here!?" Lelouch asked.

"It's not me!" Kallen cried.

Clapping was heard again but not from Elly. Mao appeared walking atop the train to them.

"Oh this is so much more fun than simply reading minds" He said happily.

"Unhand me at once!" Jeremiah ordered "We appear to both want the same thing here"

"Oh no you don't" Mao said "I want to kill all of you. You don't want to kill this boy"

Jeremiah tried to slash at Mao but couldn't move.

"Say your real name" Mao ordered Lelouch.

"11th Prince Lelouch Vi Britannia" Lelouch declared unwillingly.

"Oh this is fun!" Mao gushed "did you all know Orange here was a guard in the palace? No? oh well he was. So you are going to kill a Prince of you beloved empire and the son of you precious Marianne"

"My prince, milady I beg your forgivness" Jeremiah said with tears "You became Zero for Lady Marianne and you serve him for Lady Isabella"

Elly shook her head "I do not serve Lelouch, I love him"

"Yes yes so touching" Mao said "Now onto the killing games! His Highness or Lady Waldstein"

Elly nodded "Me. I'm his knight, it's my duty"

"No!" Lelouch shouted "There can be no future without Elly in it. Without you I couldn't go on as Zero even for Nunnally's sake"

Mao smirked "I could pick both… I wonder what the future Lady Valiant would decide"

He forced Kallen to swing Jeremiah back and forth between Lelouch and Elly, getting closer every time.

"Enough Mao!" Kallen screamed "Take me!"

"How about everyone!" Mao cheered.

Lelouch and Elly pulled out pistols and aimed at each other. Kallen brought Jeremiah to her throat.

"Now one the count of three you all kill each other" Mao ordered "One… Two… Thr-"

Suddenly a large missile crashed through the roof.

"Well this is unexpected" Mao said inspecting it.

The others couldn't talk due to his control but Lelouch and Elly had fingers slightly pulling on triggers, Jeremiah had a blade pressing into Kallen's neck and she had geass force starting to put pressure in Jeremiah's head.

The missile popped open as Mao was standing over it and C.C. jumped out slapping a Geass Canceller around his neck which released the others from him.

"C.C!" He cheered "I've missed you so much!"

"Mao" She said with pity "I should have killed you long ago"

"I know you don't mean that C.C." He smiled "I love you C.C."

She looked around him to Kallen "He has to be completely destroyed"

"What are you saying C.C." Mao said stepping closed to her "We can be together forever now. Just the two of us. I still have a big house in Australia for us"

He continued to beg to deaf ears before his body was instantly crushed into nothing.

"Now that all of that mess is taken care of, you might want to disable the Gefjun field before you kill a potential asset" C.C. said looking to Jeremiah who was now passed out.

Lelouch quickly turned off the train which reactivated the cyborg's functions.

"Was that all true Jeremiah?" Kallen asked "I find it hard to believe you never connected the name Lelouch or the picture. Neo and Elly did on the first day at Ashford"

Elly shook her head "If it had come from anyone but the Ashford's and if they didn't say it was for Marianne, Me and Neo wouldn't have believed it. Neo had Hitomi looking for them right after we met her"

"I pledged my loyalty to Lady Marianne and served in combat with Lady Isabella" Jeremiah said solemnly "I don't serve V.V. Only Lady Marianne"

Lelouch stood above him and placed a hand on his shoulder "Jeremiah Gottwald. Your steadfast loyalty and honor are desperately needed here. Will you serve as my knight in Elly's place"

He bowed his head "Yes your Majesty!"

"Wait what about me?" Elly asked.

"You've been promoted" Lelouch said simply as he went to leave.

Elly just looked confused.

"Your welcome" Kallen said walking past her after Lelouch.

C.C. just laughed.

Jeremiah stood and smiled with a bow "Your Grace"

As she thought about it, instead on hearing a ding on a light she heard bells.

She ran after them laughing "Lelouch! You're going to tell Neo!"

**[Government Bureau - Medical Ward]**

Nunnally slowly awoke to her usual darkness. She raised her hand to her hand in a ninja hand sign yet no sight came.

"You're nearly out of energy" Kai said beside her.

"Will i get it back?" She asked scared.

Kai nodded but remembered she couldn't see it "It will take a few months. You unleashed so much that you nearly died. No ninja could do what you did and live. Not even Lady Hokage"

She smiled "So it's all over now"

Kai grabbed her hand "No. I'm leaving here soon. I've already made arrangements"

"Please be safe" She said squeezing his hand.

He kissed her softly "Don't worry, I'll be with the best"

Chapter End


End file.
